Strange Happenings at Midnight Carnage
by FairDrea
Summary: Two women have their lives together unil fate puts them on a life ending elevator ride...or so they thought. Expecting the after life they are suprised when instead they find themselves in the DBZ/SM dimension and things are much different then they were
1. Default Chapter

Man, I'm really glad that I was only 2 chapters into this one! But still sad that I had to erase reviews : ( Okay. So, here's "Strange Happenings at Midnight Carnage" rewritten, re-rated, and updated!!  
  
Hey all. Just so you know, if you stumble upon this story and decide to read it, it's a story dedicated mostly to my wife Jen! Yes, Sailor Moon and her friends will take part in the story but for the most part it's going to Jen, the DBZ boys, and me. So, just a warning! If you do read I hope you enjoy! Jen, this is for you hun! Cheer up!!!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. For the time being Jen is all mine, character created and manipulated by me!!! And of course, I belong to myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Drea turned over in her large bed and pushed at the slumbering body of her best friend. The T.V. was still on, some old movie playing in the 36-inch screen. "Jen hun, we have to go. We have a meeting to get to in two hours." She said softly, pushing lightly at the shoulder of the raven-haired beauty. "Jeeennnn!!" She sang, pushing her a little harder.  
  
Jen mumbled and turned over. Her eyes fluttered open, hazy green eyes staring up at the ceiling. "Whas the time?" she muttered, pushing her hair out of her face.  
  
Drea looked over to the bedside clock, smirking. "It's 11:05. You crashed here again." She said.  
  
Jen smiled. "You're bed's so much more comfy then mine."  
  
"Yeah, down comforters will do that."  
  
Drea, pulling her long blonde hair behind her flipped over and peered through the drapes to determine by the looks of the weather what to wear. Her gray-blue eyes stared out upon a vast horizon of thunderclouds. Lightning lit the afternoon sky and her shoulders slumped. "Sucky deal. It's raining." She said, flopping back down on the bed.  
  
Jen elbowed her, drawing forth a pained squeak from the blonds full lips. "It's just a little rain. We can walk and work off all that pizza we ate last night." She said, laughing at Drea's disgusted look.  
  
"Ugh.walking." the blond mumbled, putting a pillow over her face.  
  
Jen jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. "Come on Drea! It's just a few blocks!" she called over her shoulder, closing the bathroom door on her friend's protests. She showered quickly, drying her shoulder length raven hair and smiling as the dark purple highlights shone brightly. She ran to her room, noting with a satisfied nod that Drea's door was closed. Hopefully her friend would be done in record time.under two hours.  
  
She searched through her closet and settled for a short black skirt that shimmered in the right lighting and a dark purple top cut low in a scooping V that showed off her generous cleavage. Pulling on a pair of deep purple fishnet stockings, she went to the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Her beautiful green eyes stared back at her. Perfect! She looked meeting ready in her opinion. She brushed out her black and wine colored hair, put on a bit of make up, making sure to not over do it, winked at herself and was out the door. Drea's was, unfortunately, still closed and muffled thumps were coming from inside.  
  
Jen dared to nock and was greeted with a very unfeminine curse and another loud thump. "Are you okay in there?!" She asked, laughing.  
  
"Fine.fine.just trying to find the perfect outfit. I'm not sure what to do though!! Come in here!" her friend cried frantically.  
  
Jen opened the door and immediately stepped into a pile of discarded clothing. "I'm taking it these didn't work." She muttered. She looked up and smiled at her friend who stood in the middle of the room wearing a light gray skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees and had small slits cut up each side. The top she chose to wear was a rich light blue color that brought out her eyes. It had one strap holding it up, leaving her other shoulder bare.  
  
"Drea hun, you look hot! Really. Wear what you're wearing and let's go." Jen said, pulling at her friend hand.  
  
"Shoes! I need shoes!!" She cried, rushing back to her closet and pulling out a pair of low healed sandals. She slid them on and smiled brightly. "There! Now we can go."  
  
Jen rolled her eyes and left the room, Drea following behind her. They got all the lights off and grabbed the apartment keys, locked the door behind them after grabbing an umbrella and walked down the stairs and out the door into the rain. Thunder rolled as the two walked briskly down the block huddling under the umbrella. They made it the two blocks to the corporate office where they would be discussing the terms of making a major renovation on their nightclub. Proud owners of the top nightclub in town, Midnight Carnage, they were looking forward to making a huge addition to the club including a new sound and lighting system. Today was the day they made their pitch and waited with crossed fingers to see if the big guys would grant them permission.  
  
Drea opened the door for Jen and they walked in, feral grins crossing their faces. They were winners. They knew the whole thing was in the bag. It was just a matter of time because there was no way a board of 5 men and one woman could turn them down. They walked into the elevator and Drea reached over, pressing the button for the 25th floor.  
  
"Exciting, huh?" She asked Jen, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
The raven-haired beauty laughed. "Look at you! You're just crazy with all this, aren't you?"  
  
"Why not be? You know we're going to get it." Drea said, watching the green light move up with every floor the ascended.  
  
They made it to the 20th floor when all of a sudden the elevator came to a screeching halt and made a terrible metallic grinding noise. Drea's gray- blue eyes went wide and her hand clutched Jen's arm painfully. "What the hell was that?" she asked in a quite voice.  
  
Jen looked around the elevator for some unknown reason. It seamed to be the thing people did in situations like this. "Probably just the power shorting out or something." She said softly, trying not to freak her friend out. Drea never did have a level head when things got bad. Her overactive imagination would always get the best of her and she would end up thinking of the worst things. Jen had to be the stable one in their relationship. "Just calm down Drea. It's probably nothing."  
  
Something above them snapped the elevator lurched dangerously.  
  
"Probably nothing, huh?" Drea said cynically.  
  
Silence hung in the air, whispers of a death omen chilling the small compartment. There was another snap and the elevator went into a freefall, carrying its occupants with it. The girls screamed in terror, holding each other and praying forcefully for a miracle. The elevator gained speed and the girls began to sob hysterically. Why them? Why now? Just when they were about to get their big break! It wasn't fair.  
  
Someone heard their prayer though. The keeper of time smiled down at the building, tucking her long emerald hair behind her ear. "You were never meant for this world anyway. Your lives shall begin anew." She vowed with a wave of her staff. A vast portal, shining in lively purples and electrifying blues opened up below the elevator and swallowed the girls who had begun to think they would never survive. "How very wrong you were." Pluto said, turning her back on the scene once she knew the girls were safe in their new dimension.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Consciousness. Drea reached for it and her eyes fluttered open. Where were they? She moved her head to the side ignoring the grogginess and she saw Jen slowly moving. Were they dead? No, they couldn't be. Death wouldn't hurt this much. Her entire body felt like it was covered in one big bruise and the pain coming from her back was almost unbearable. She groaned in pain, pushing herself up to her knees and resting her pounding head on the dry turf. "Jen?" she called out weakly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Rustling noises came from beside her. She looked over to where Jen kneeled with her head buried in her hands. Drea pushed herself the rest of the way up and tried to keep her legs from shaking beneath her. It was no use. She finally gave up and leaned back against the tree behind her. "Jen?"  
  
Pushing her hair out of her face, Jen lifted her head. "Yeah Drea. I'm fine. You?"  
  
"A little shaken up and bruised.but nothing too major." Her stormy blue eyes took in their surroundings. They were in a forest in what seamed to be a clearing, but she could make out the tops of tall buildings through the trees. Pain shot up her back so excruciating that it brought her back down to her knees. "OW! Shit." she gasped.  
  
Jen crawled over to her friend, ignoring the harsh ache that started at her shoulders and went straight down her spine. "Drea." she placed a comforting hand on the blonds trembling shoulder. Her friend put her head in her lap and started to cry. Jen stroked her silvery hair and murmured comforting words.  
  
"We're not dead." Drea whispered brokenly. "We should be.but we're not. Too much pain to be dead. Too much pain."  
  
"It's okay Drea. We'll figure out where we are. Trust me, okay?"  
  
Drea nodded and Jen's full lips tilted up in a smile but quickly disappeared hen she noticed something alarmingly new about her friend. "Drea.you.you've got a tail."  
  
"WHAT?!" Drea jerked up and looked behind her. Sure enough, flicking around like it had a life of it's own was a snowy white tail with glossy silver flecks. Shock didn't even begin to describe what she felt. Drea turned to Jen and gasped, pointing to the ground beside Jen. "You have one too!!"  
  
Jen yanked her head around and her vibrant green eyes widened as she stared at the black tail flecked with deep violet protruding from her back. Taking a deep breath Jen tried to think. But the same question kept repeating itself over and over again in her head. Where the hell were they?  
  
"Okay.here's what we're going to do." Drea muttered, rubbing her temples methodically. "We're going to go into that town over there, find out where we are. If we're stuck I've got enough money to get us a hotel room and last us three days. We'll stop by a bank and start up a temporary savings account just to be on the safe side. Then, once we have the hotel room, we'll go from there."  
  
Once finished talking, Drea looked up to see Jen staring at her with a goofy grin. "What?"  
  
"Thought all that up just now?"  
  
Drea shrugged and allowed a small smile to pull at the corner of her lips. "I work well under pressure." She said.  
  
Jen chuckled softly and got to her feet. She swayed slightly but quickly regained her balance and helped Drea up. "To the city?"  
  
"To the city."  
  
After a cup of coffee and a quick scan of the newspaper to find out that they had absolutely no clue where they were, Drea and Jen walked to the nearest bank to start a savings account.  
  
The man at the counter gave them a quick once over, his beady eyes landing on Drea. "May I help you?"  
  
Drea nervously stepped forward. "I would like to set up a temporary savings account."  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Drea McKenzie."  
  
The man's fingers flew over the keyboard. He stopped, squinting slightly at the blue screen. "It says here that you already have a savings and a checking account Ms. McKenzie."  
  
Not allowing her features to show surprise, she said, "Did I say wanted to start one? I meant I would like to know the balance.of both please."  
  
"Let's see. In checking you have 2,589.00 and in your savings." The man's eyes grew round. "Your available balance is three hundred million dollars and.umm.25 cents."  
  
Drea stared at the man, not actually seeing him. "Could you please excuse me for a minute?" She slowly turned and walked out of the bank with calm steps.  
  
Jen looked from the banker to the retreating back of her friend. "I'll um.be right back." She said, turning and jogging after Drea. She caught up to her at the door and followed her out onto the sidewalk. "Drea?" she asked, waving a hand in front of her dazed friends face.  
  
"I'm a millionaire." Drea whispered. "I am a freakin' millionaire!!" She started laughing and yelping excitedly. Jen giggled as Drea hugged her and spun her around. "Jen!" she cried, suddenly dropping the raven-haired woman. "We could check for you!"  
  
"Oh! Good idea!"  
  
The two women ran back inside, slowing as they approached the banker. Jen haughtily tossed her raven tresses over her shoulder. "I would also like to check my account. The name is Jen Tskino. And that's with one "n" honey." She said in a sultry voice.  
  
The man flushed, but quickly brought up her account. It was almost exactly the same as Drea's, give or take a few dollars.  
  
"Would you mind telling me where the last deposit came from?"  
  
They waited for the man to search through her account. "The last direct deposit of 5,300.00 was made yesterday and from the.Midnight Carnage Nightclub."  
  
Working diligently to keep their faces straight, they asked for a copy of each of their statements and left the bank, hardly able to contain their exhilaration.  
  
"Okay. I don't know where the hell we are but I am REALLY starting to like it here." Jen said, wrapping her new tail around her waist as they walked down the block.  
  
Drea looked at her friend doubtfully, also bringing her tail to curve comfortably around her waist. "I don't know Jen.the Midnight Carnage? Kind of a creepy coincidence, don't you think?"  
  
Jen waved her hand dismissively. "One coincidence Drea..one. Besides! We're millionaires!!"  
  
Drea laughed. Jen had a point. The WERE millionaires. It was still a little bizarre to her though. She had come into town expecting the worst, preparing herself for it. "Okay Jen. So where are we going?" she asked, shaking off the feeling of uneasiness.  
  
Jen looked down at the statement in her hands then reached over and grabbed Drea's. "Well, we're going to the same place and it's about.three more blocks down."  
  
"I wonder if that's where we live?" Drea questioned as they continued walking. Three blocks later they stood in front of a luxurious building. Pillars graced each side of the massive double glass doors and the words; "Estate Apartments" were painted on the glass in gold and navy.  
  
"I hope it's where we live." Jen said in an awed voice.  
  
They walked up the few steps and entered the building. Noting the receptionist desk off to the side they walked over and waited for the tiny brunette secretary to notice them. It didn't take long. The woman looked up and a bright smile lit her face.  
  
"Hey! I was told to be expecting two gals looking for their keys!" She stood up and pulled open a drawer to the side of the desk. "I'm Trish, by the way."  
  
"Drea."  
  
"I'm Jen."  
  
"Nice to meet ya. Here are your keys. The guys are all done up there so the place should look great."  
  
The bubbly brunette handed them two key chains and Drea and Jen took them, casting each other curious looks before saying good-bye to Trish and walking up the stairs. It was a long climb. They had checked the keys for the apartment number and after the third floor had realized that 18-1 meant 18th floor, apartment one. The surprising thing for both of them was that they didn't even get close to breaking a sweat. By the 18th floor they felt nothing aside from the eagerness of seeing what their place looked like.  
  
Pushing the door open that lead into the hallway, Drea looked down each side and frowned. There was only one door. That must mean. "No way!" She breathed. The entire top floor was theirs! They both made a jump for the door but Jen got their first, slipping their key in the lock and throwing open the door. And then they stood, mouths gaping, arms hanging limp at their sides.  
  
"Oh wow." Drea said, slowly stepping into the apartment. Jen followed closing the door behind them.  
  
The apartment was huge with vaulted ceilings painted in glittering off white. The walls were a rich cream color with intricate vines painted over it, creeping up the walls and gathering in thick green clusters at the corners. Lush emerald carpet covered the floor and a large cream sofa and love seat sat upon it, a dark wood coffee table in front of them. Windows that went floor to ceiling covered one wall, looking over the city and curtains of light material hung over them, their subtle hues of violet and jade causing the room to glow with life.  
  
Drea stared around her in awe. "Bedrooms?" she whispered, stunned from the beauty of the living room.  
  
"Oh hell yes!" Jen cried, positively beaming.  
  
With delighted squeals the girls took off down the hallway. They not only passed a massive kitchen with an island counter and wine glasses of every shape and size hanging above it, but also a room designed for spa treatment with a sauna, hot tub and tanning bed, and a work out room lined with mirrors. Their bedrooms were at the end of the hall right across from each other. Each was furnished with a luxurious queen size bed, expensive mahogany vanities, and classy overstuffed chairs. The also came with a wide porch and a large bathroom.  
  
Jen was finishing up exploring hers, running a hand lovingly over the deep royal purple bedspread and sighing contentedly. Now this was living!  
  
She walked across the hallway to Drea's room, smiling as she looked upon the muted violet, green and peach colors that brightened the room. Her friend sat on the bed clutching a pillow to her chest and staring at the floor. "Drea? What's wrong?" she rushed to the blonde's side.  
  
"This feels.strange. Maybe." her vacant gaze raised slightly. "Maybe we did die."  
  
Jen pulled Drea into a hug. "Hun. Remember what I used to do when you first met me?"  
  
Drea blinked, then her lips turned up in a smile. "A clairvoyant?" she stated jokingly.  
  
Jen laughed. She had never referred to herself as that. Only Drea did that. More or less because she liked using the word 'clairvoyant.' No, Jen was not clairvoyant. She hunted ghosts and was constantly in touch with the world of the dead. If anyone could tell them weather or not they had crossed over, it was her. "Very funny dear. You can trust me though when I say we are not dead."  
  
Drea sighed. "I know. It's just strange. I'm trying to enjoy this but it's just too unbelievable.  
  
"Would you quit thinking so much?" Jen said with a laugh. She got up and walked to the balcony doors. Turning the knobs she threw the glass doors open and inhaled the crisp night air, allowing it to cool her lungs and fuel her excitement. "All of this is ours now. To me.it doesn't matter how it happened. We deserve this Drea."  
  
Her friend nodded grudgingly. "So.what now?"  
  
Jen smiled wickedly. "Glad you asked. I think we should go look in on our little investment and see how good it's doing."  
  
Drea brightened considerably. "Okay!" she said, tossing the pillow aside and making her way over to the massive closet in the short hallway that lead to her bathroom. "Let me get changed first."  
  
After two hours of preparation, one of which was spent just staring at the vast amounts of clothing, shoes, and accessories that filled their closets, Drea and Jen hailed a taxi that took them across town to Midnight Carnage.  
  
Once in front of the club, the women stared at it with pride. It was far more exotic then they had even imagined. Music poured out from inside the sprawling nightclub, the line of people that stretched over the block dancing slightly as they patiently waited to get in.  
  
Drea had chosen to wear a black dress with light red roses printed on it. The inch wide straps, slightly ruffled, hung off her shoulders and the bottom part of the dress was cut at an angle almost completely exposing one leg and sloping downward to stop over the knee of her other leg. Black heals with straps adorned her feet and a silver anklet circled her heal.  
  
"You look incredible hun!" Jen complimented, slipping her arm through Drea's.  
  
The blond smiled. "Thanks. Same goes. I must say I have never seen you look this great before."  
  
Jen was wearing a deep green corset top trimmed in black lace and embroidered with delicate gold Japanese symbols. Black flare pants encased her legs, practically covering her booted feet and she had let her hair loose, unlike Drea who had pulled hers up into a French twist. "Thank you. So.are you ready?"  
  
Drea nodded. "Let's do this." She said, laughing at her nervousness.  
  
Jen pulled Drea forward, anxious to get inside. They were allowed admittance immediately, of course. The place was wild. The walls were painted with jungle scenes, fake vines hanging over them. The ceiling, covered with glowing stars was midnight blue. The lighting was dark and romantic, spilling over the mass of people on the dance floor and those not dancing either sat in booths and tables or were at the bar.  
  
"Now this.is amazing!" Jen exclaimed, yelling to be heard over the loud beat of techno music. She had never even been to a club like this before. It was hard to believe that it was all theirs. Exhilaration pulsed through her being as the music played. It beckoned to her, calling out with it's wild beat. "Come on Drea. Let's dance."  
  
Drea laughed, once again allowing herself to be pulled along in Jen's wake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside two men stood at the front of the line waiting to be allowed in. The bouncer checked the list and opened the rope. The two men passed by him and walked into the club. The taller of the two looked around him uneasily, his coal black eyes taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. "I really don't know about this Vegeta. I feel like Chi Chi's gonna come out of nowhere and attack me with a frying pan."  
  
The shorter man turned to his companion with a look of scornful look. "Kakarott.the woman died two years ago. You should get over it. Get on with your life. You don't see me still hung up on that insane blue haired woman, do you?"  
  
Goku frowned. "You didn't love Bulma."  
  
"And you didn't love Chi Chi." Vegeta pinned him with a penetrating gazed. "Don't try to deny it Kakarott. You may have loved her at one time, but you stopped long before she died."  
  
Goku stared at his feet, trying to ignore the guilt that was gnawing at him. Vegeta was right. Goku had stopped loving Chi Chi. It had been sometime after his fight with Freiza. When he was training on different planets he hadn't even thought of her, not once and when he came home.he hadn't felt anything at all. He had looked at Chi Chi as if she were any other female. Whatever love had existed between them was gone.  
  
"Kakarott."  
  
Goku looked up at Vegeta, surprised to see sympathy in his friend's eyes.  
  
"It's time for both of us to move on."  
  
Once again the Sayian Prince was right. Goku nodded and they each turned to look over the sea of bodies. There had to be someone out there for each of them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Feeling a droplet of sweat trickle between the valley of her breasts, Drea fanned herself and watched Jen as she danced with complete abandon, her hips swiveling to the beat. She didn't know how Jen did it. They had been dancing for well over an hour and Drea was craving water as if she had been in the desert for weeks. Yet Jen seamed like she could go all night. She reached over to tap her friend's shoulder. Jen spun to face her. "I'm going to get some water." Drea yelled over the music. Jen nodded and Drea started to make her way off the dance floor. She pushed her way through the crowd, finding it impossible to make a path; the people were so crammed in there. She finally broke free only to trip over someone's foot. With a startled cry, she pitched forward and made an attempt to grab for something to stop her fall. Luckily, something found her first. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist as she fell against the solid wall of a man's chest.  
  
She quickly pushed herself away to apologize and looked up. The words died on the tongue and her mouth went dry. All she could do was stare at the most gorgeous man she had ever seen before. He looked down at her with a heart melting smile, his ebony eyes kind and his black hair spiking wildly in every direction. His arms were still around her and her hand was still pressed against his muscular chest. They both seamed to notice at the same time. Electricity charged the air around them and Drea felt the man's heart beat quicken beneath her hand. Who was this guy?  
  
"I'm so sorry miss. My friend didn't see you." The man spoke, his voice deep and soothing."  
  
"Introduce yourself idiot." A voice growled behind Drea. She looked over her shoulder to see a slightly shorter man with hair as outrageous as the hair of the man holding her. He wore loose fitting black jeans, a dark red shirt that clung to his finely toned body, and a satisfied smirk that made Drea wonder if he had known exactly what he was doing when he tripped her.  
  
The man holding her cleared his throat and she turned around, smiling when she saw the light blush staining his cheeks. "Sorry. Hi, my name's Goku and that's Vegeta." He said, his arms dropping back to his sides.  
  
Quickly masking her disappointment, Drea dropped her own hand. "My name is Drea McKenzie. It's nice to meet you both. Oh! And thank you for catching me." She said, turning the full power of her smile oh him. She gave herself a mental pat on the back when his blushed deepened.  
  
"No problem." Goku said, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. They were both messing up miserably. He could see the attraction between the two but knew his friend was incapable of making any kind of move on a woman. He was way out of practice. Maybe Goku didn't even know how to? The girl was trying, he would give her that, but she wasn't trying hard enough. A smile wasn't going to cut it. She also was incredibly good looking so there was two. Vegeta sighed. It was time to leave Goku on his own and see where he got. "So, Drea. Did you come with anyone?" he asked.  
  
The blonde turned her stormy blue gaze on him and smiled. "Yes I did. My friend Jen is still out dancing. She's actually." she paused to scan the crowd and pointed. "Right there."  
  
Vegeta followed the line of her finger and his lips curved in an appreciative smirk. He followed the well-curved hips up to a slim waist and a set of breast accented by the top she was wearing. Her raven hair floated around her as she moved to the music, eyes closed and full lips turned up in a small secretive smile. Drea may have been attractive, but this girl was down right exotic. "Is she here with anyone?" he asked, his brow lifting slightly.  
  
Drea gave him a knowing grin. "Nope."  
  
"I'm going to go say hi. Have fun kids." He said, and with that left the two on their own.  
  
Drea watched him go and slowly turned back to Goku, her heart fluttering nervously in her chest. She gave him a once over, practically drooling at the sight of the white t-shirt stretched over his incredibly muscular form. He wore a pair of worn blue jeans that hung loose on him but were form fitting in all the places that mattered. "So.um, Goku." She started, tripping over her words. With a sigh she quit trying to act coy and gave him a hopeful smile. "I was actually going to sneak off somewhere much more quite. Would you like to come?"  
  
His nervous expression changed to one of relief. "Definitely. Did you want to go for a walk or something?" He asked, feeling braver by the second.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about going to the back room. See, I kind of own this place. Well, Jen and I do."  
  
"You do?" Goku asked in disbelief. She nodded and he watched as a wisp of silvery white hair slid loose and brushed her shoulder. Not thinking about what he was doing he reached over and tucked it back behind her ear.  
  
Drea shivered as a wave of foreign sensation swept through her. "Um.yes. We could do that.if you want to?"  
  
"That's fine." He said with a smile that made Drea's knees feel week.  
  
Without letting on that she did not even know where to find a back room, Drea managed to luck out and have one of the bouncers escort her and Goku up a flight of stairs and into a furnished room with tinted windows that looked over the entire club.  
  
"Did you want something to drink?" she asked, walking across the room to where a small wet bar and fridge stood against the wall.  
  
"What do you have?" Goku asked. He went to the window and watched the people as they moved on and off the dance floor.  
  
"Well there's water, wine coolers, pop and beer."  
  
Goku turned around and let his gaze travel over her long legs and well- curved figure. She wasn't watching so he took his time appreciating every little detail from the gentle curve of her calf to the way her hair shone like a halo in the poor lighting. He had never actually taken the time to look at a woman before. He wondered now why not. They were such amazing creatures. Especially this Drea woman. The more he looked, the more he started to feel comfortable in her presence. "I'll have a beer." He said, once again looking out the tinted glass.  
  
Drea came up beside him and handed him a cold bottle. He pulled of the cap, making a note of the strawberry wine cooler in her hand, and took a quick pull from his own drink. "Looks like Vegeta found your friend." He said, pointing to the dance floor where Vegeta and Jen stood.  
  
Smiling, Drea took a sip of her wine cooler. "You two came here to pick up women, didn't you?" she asked, taking Goku completely off guard.  
  
He recovered quickly. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Yup." Drea said laughing. "About as obvious as Vegeta tripping me on purpose."  
  
Goku's rich laughter joined hers. "Yeah. Sorry about that."  
  
"Oh, that's okay." Drea said, turning her head to look out the window. Her eyes narrowed and she sighed. "Besides, I'd say he's getting paid back for it."  
  
""What?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jen was alone in the club. Nothing existed except her and the music. She moved gracefully, hips rocking to the beat, her raven locks brushing against her bare shoulders. She could have danced the entire night away and never noticed, but some nagging thought at the back of her mind kept telling her to open her eyes. After about the tenth time she finally gave in and her shimmering lids slowly lifted. The world around her came rushing back and her vivacious green eyes widened. A man was walking across the dance floor toward her. He was slightly taller then her with jet-black hair spiked straight up and piercing ebony eyes that were focused on her. With every step he took her heart hammered harder and harder against her ribs. He moved like a panther, with predatory grace that held her mesmerized. He wore dark clothes that clung to his muscular figure, outlining each muscle with startling clarity.  
  
When he reached her he stopped, leaving an inch of space between them and simply stared down at her with a smirk that was sexy, yet infuriating at the same time.  
  
Jen straightened her shoulders and quickly pulled herself together. She knew arrogance when she saw it and sure this man was amazingly gorgeous, but there was no way in hell he was going to know she thought so.  
  
Arching one delicate brow, she gave him a cold look, ignoring the erratic pounding of her heart. "Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
The man's smirk widened. "Dance with me woman." He demanded in a deep voice.  
  
Her knees started to give but her gaze remained apathetic. "You're going to have to be a bit more convincing then that." She turned away and his hand came around her arm, jerking her back to face him. They were a breath apart, noses almost touching. His gaze flickered to her lips and for an insane moment Jen thought he was going to kiss her.  
  
"I said.dance with me." He practically growled.  
  
He moved closer, his body brushing against hers. Suddenly an image flashed through her head. It was too quick for her to make anything out decently but she could tell one thing. It was him. A much younger him and wearing some kind of armor. She had a feeling that the young woman whom he spoke to, appearing as mostly a hazy feminine body, was her.  
  
The next second she was back in the club, her body swaying to the slow, seductive beat. He was moving with her, his warm breath fanning out against her neck. Jen's eyelids fluttered down. God she didn't even know him! Her body was his to control and she didn't even know his name.  
  
"Relax Jen." He commanded and she did. Her hands came up and moved over his huge arms. She leaned closer. It didn't even occur to her to ask how he had known her name.  
  
She felt his hand on her thigh, moving upwards with aching slowness. For one minute she was in complete bliss. Then white-hot light exploded before her eyes and pain shot through her.  
  
The man pulled back, giving her a startled look, his hand still gripping her waist where she had carelessly wrapped her tail. His hand tightened and she screamed out in pure agony, jerking away from him.  
  
Dragging in great mouthfuls of air, Jen took a step back, hunching over with a hand to her lower abdomen. Slowly the pain ebbed. What surprised Jen was that fury was quickly taking its place. It washed over her in huge waves and she could do nothing to stop it. When her head snapped up, cat- green eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, she was no longer Jen but a stranger that had taken over her body and filled her with the urge to fight.  
  
"You jerk!" She snarled, lunging at the surprised man and slamming her into his jaw with a shattering force. She didn't even wait to see what damage she had done. Spinning away, she stormed off the dance floor to cool her tempter and search for Drea.  
  
Someone tapped her shoulder and she whirled, spreading her feet and raising her fists in a fighting stance. A tall bald man, one of the bouncers, gave her a strange look before saying, "Ms. McKenzie would like you to know that she's upstairs if you need her for anything."  
  
Staring down at her curled fists, Jen nodded numbly, then turned and ran like hell for the stairs.  
  
"Jen! What happened?" Drea cried when her friend burst into the room.  
  
"I wish I knew!" Jen wailed. "I was just dancing with this amazing guy, arrogant as hell but you should have seen the body on this guy." She took a deep breath, feeling the overwhelming anger start to slip away. "He had his hand on my waist and then his hand touched my tail-."  
  
"Your what?!" the tall dark haired man standing next to Drea yelped.  
  
Jen gave him a scathing look. "My tail." She took a menacing step forward, one hand balling into a fist at her side. "Is there something wrong with having a tail?"  
  
Goku raised his hands in front of him as if to ward her off. "No! Not at all!!"  
  
"Beg to differ Kakarott. There is something very wrong about these two women having tails."  
  
The three in the room turned to see Vegeta standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his broad chest.  
  
"Both of them?" Goku asked, then looked at Drea and noticed for the first time the snow-white tail peaking out from her dress. "You have a tail." He sated softly.  
  
Drea shrugged and nodded, her cheeks brightening slightly.  
  
Jen watched the exchange and sighed, frustrated and confused with their situation. She all of a sudden wanted this day to be over. She wanted to crawl into bed, pull the covers over her head and just pretend this day never happened. "So." she started, speaking to the sinfully attractive man in the doorway.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
Nodding tiredly, Jen continued. "Vegeta.mind telling me what's so wrong about Drea and I having tails?"  
  
Vegeta uncrossed his arms and walked into the room, stopping in front of her. "It's simple enough. The fact that you two have tails means one thing. You're both Sayian's. And that, Jen, is impossible."  
  
"Why?" Drea asked, coming forward to stand next to Jen and give her hand a reassuring squeeze. Jen smiled and squeezed back, feeling much more stable with Drea's silent support.  
  
"It's impossible.because that species and their entire planet was destroyed years ago."  
  
"We must have survived then." Drea said more to herself then anyone else. Her eyes took on that far off look, the same one from earlier that morning when she was trying to tell herself that they weren't dead.  
  
Used to their sudden roll reversals, Jen turned to Drea and put her hands on her shoulders, forcing Drea to look at her. "Hey, of course we survived. We're here, aren't we?"  
  
Vegeta frowned at the two females. "They were only five survivors." He snapped, causing them both to jump.  
  
"What happened to them?" Jen asked. His cold smirk caused a shiver of apprehension to course down her spine.  
  
"Three of them are dead."  
  
"How?"  
  
Vegeta glanced up at Goku. "We killed them."  
  
Jen and Drea looked between the two men, horrified by what they had just heard.  
  
"Hey! They were bad guys!" Goku said in his defense.  
  
Jen raised her eyes to Vegeta's, flashing green staring into endless black. Her hands trembled, but weather it was from excitement or fear she did not know. "And the other two?" she asked in a whisper soft voice.  
  
If possible his malicious grin widened. "You're looking at em." 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey there! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I never expected other people to read this and like it! But thank you so much. Okay, a note about this chapter. Turles is used in it and since this is a fan fiction!! Lol.that means he's going to be what I want him to be. I did research on him and everything but the facts were so vague. Some say he's Goku's brother. Other's say he's Goku's cousin and some say there's no relation at all. In my story, there's no relation at all. He's just a guy who bears an uncanny resemblance to Goku. So read on and I hope you enjoy. Jen, this one's for you, you feisty little hellcat! I love you honey!! Enjoy your story.  
  
Disclaimer. I own nothing but myself and Jen (for the time being)  
  
Strange Happenings At Midnight Carnage  
  
Chapter 2: Rooftop Madness  
  
  
  
Goku watched Drea as she slumped over, her silvery blonde hair cascading down around her. She had pulled it free of its restraints and now it hung free. He wanted to touch it, to run his fingers through the long, curled strands. It was strange to want to do something like that. He never had before. But now it was all he could think of. Drea's depressed groan brought him back to reality and he sighed as he watched Jen rub the blonde's back. He had just finished explaining to them what he and Vegeta were, what they were. This was after having heard Jen and Drea's story, the two switching off and on explaining how they had landed in this dimension and now had not the faintest idea of where they were. He sat across from them in a chair, Vegeta across the room in another chair, his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes closed. The Sayian Prince had opted to stay as far out of the conversation as he could.  
  
"Every thing we've ever known Jen.our families.our lives.did they ever exist?" Drea asked, raising her head exhaustedly.  
  
Jen tore her gaze away from where Vegeta sat in the corner and looked down with sorrow filled eyes at her friend. "I.I don't know Drea. I wish I did." She murmured. Her heart was aching. Aching for herself, for her friend. They were, in a sense, lost. Nothing even seamed real anymore. Just some mere image they had thought up in some fog-laden dream at some point in time. Sighing, Jen slowly rose from the couch and made her way across the floor to the bar. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it slowly, savoring the cool liquid taste as it slid down her throat. She liked her lips free of the clinging droplets and suddenly felt as if someone were looking at her. Her tail twitched.  
  
She turned, her emerald eyes immediately clashing with the endless pools of Vegeta's black eyes. He watched her intently, his gaze never wavering from her as she gradually placed the glass back on the counter and self- consciously fixed her hair. God, how was it that he could make her feel as if they were the only two people in the room? She lowered her gaze and stared at the carpet, feeling her cheeks burn.  
  
"I can't do this." She heard her friend mutter. Drea stood quickly and made her way to the bar, yanking open a drawer and digging through it frantically.  
  
"Drea.what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Drea continued digging until she found what she was looking for. A pack of cigarettes. She gave Jen a wry smile. "I'm going outside."  
  
Jen saw the pack in her hands and ran after her friend. "Drea, don't!" she yelled, following her up a flight of stairs and out onto the roof of the club. Vegeta and Goku looked at each other with blank stares and quickly followed.  
  
Throwing open the door to the roof, Drea stormed out, ripping off the plastic cellophane wrapping and flipping open the box. With a desperate cry, tears of frustration filling her stormy eyes, she pulled at the silver foil covering the cigarettes. Jen came up behind her and grabbed the pack of cigarettes. "Drea, you can't do this. It's been almost a year since you quit."  
  
Drea laughed, the sound hollow. "Yeah, one hellish year. A year that probably never existed!" she screamed. "Now let me have a damn cigarette."  
  
Jen shook her head and wrestled the pack from Drea's grip. "No." she growled, yanking it from Drea's hand and throwing it over the side of the building. "I can't let you do that hun. I know you're sad."  
  
Drea looked up at her with desperate eyes. "How can you be so calm? Jen.we lost everything. Everything! We don't even know who we are?"  
  
Jen sighed and went to her friend. She knew exactly how she felt. Jen herself was scared as hell. Nothing made any sense anymore. "Drea, just relax okay? We'll figure this out."  
  
"How!? How the hell are we supposed to figure this out?" Drea felt a warm hand on her shoulder and gradually turned, gazing into the kind, dark eyes of Goku.  
  
"We'll help you." He said softly.  
  
Drea stood, transfixed, unable to do much more then stare up at Goku. Slowly, she crumbled and fell against him, giving into the tears she had been holding back. Goku's arms closed around her. He offered her no more then comfort and she gladly took it, her warm tears falling onto his white shirt. "I promise you Drea.we'll get this figured out." He murmured close to the blonde's ear. Her scent, like an exotic flower washed over him and he felt something twist inside him. It didn't hurt. If anything it was a very pleasant feeling. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and his arms tightened around the small blonde.  
  
Jen watched them, trying to overcome her own sadness. It was hard. God, it was so hard to stand there and keep a passive face when she didn't know who she was or what she was doing here.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" a voice spoke beside her. She looked over at Vegeta, standing next to her and gave him a brave smile. "No. But what else can I do right now? I'm kind of stuck here." She finished in a whisper. She jumped when his hand closed around hers. Warmth radiated from where he touched her and curled through her body, encompassing her entire being until she felt herself start to relax.  
  
"Kakarott is right. We'll help you get though this Jen." He said gruffly.  
  
She smiled up at him and nodded. She knew he meant what he said. "Sorry about hitting you. When you touched my tail it hurt and I was just.kind of startled."  
  
"A mistake you'll never make again." He muttered with a wicked smirk.  
  
Jen laughed, glad to have something else to think about. "We'll see about that. I may just get the urge to do it again some day." She gave him a sly look and intentionally brushed up against him. The contact was brief but it sent a charge rushing through her.  
  
"Is that so?" Vegeta asked, tugging her hand and causing her to fall against him. She gasped and raised her eyes to his. Something flashed in the ebony depths, something passionate and forbidden. Her breath quickened. Was he going to kiss her? He was! Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and his eyes followed the motion.  
  
"Stop right there scum!"  
  
"Unhand those women now and we'll spare you some pain!"  
  
Jerking their heads up Jen, Drea, Goku and Vegeta stared in complete astonishment at five girls standing on the opposite end of the roof. They were mere silhouettes until they stepped forward and the harsh lights from the streets reveled four young women wearing ruffled mini skirts and white body suits done in a sailor style. Vegeta immediately released Jen and burst out laughing. "You.you have to be kidding me."  
  
Jen stared at the five women. Visions ran through her mind unbidden, revealing bits and pieces of what she could only determine to be her past. Her gaze traveled over each new comer and stopped on the tall raven-haired beauty. She looked.familiar somehow. "Sailor Mars." she whispered. "Rei?"  
  
The woman dressed in mostly red gasped and her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "How did you know that?" she hissed.  
  
Drea looked at her. Her stormy eyes were wide. "Yeah Jen. How did you know that?"  
  
"I.I don't know." Jen looked down and shook her head. What was going on? Why did she have memories of this woman? "I just did."  
  
Concern crossing her face, Drea started toward her friend when the ground exploded in front of her and she was sent flying backwards. Goku caught her easily, holding her slim body protectively against his own. "Are you okay?"  
  
Drea nodded although her body trembled with shock. Searching the rooftop, Goku saw that Vegeta had pulled Jen behind him and was glaring at the five girls in sailor suits.  
  
"Don't look at us! We didn't do that." The blonde one with two pigtails pulled into buns on either side of her head wailed defensively.  
  
"Then who was it?" Vegeta snapped. "I don't see anyone else up here besides us four and you pathetic females."  
  
Sudden laughter broke out around them, the evil sound echoing in the still night air.  
  
"I do NOT like the sound of that." Jen muttered from behind her human shield. Her hands clutched at the fabric of Vegeta's shirt and her emerald eyes darted back and forth between three figures floating in mid air above them.  
  
"It's in your blood to fight woman. Don't worry so much." Vegeta said quietly, his eyes also glued to the three.  
  
Two women, one dressed in a dark red formal gown and who had hair and eyes as black as night, the other in form fitting evergreen with mink brown hair and matching eyes flanked a tall man with shoulder length sandy blonde hair and dark, foreboding eyes. He wore nothing but black.  
  
"It was I who almost blasted the girl into oblivion. Next time I won't miss." The man said, his eyes gleaming with unnatural fire.  
  
Goku pulled Drea behind him, holding her hand tightly in his. He glared up at the strange man. "There wont be a next time." He vowed in a calm voice.  
  
"Sir, I don't mean to be rude but you should really let us handle this. There's no need for anyone to get hurt." One of the young girls with long brunette hair pulled into a ponytail said, stepping forward. Goku stared at her in astonishment. This little slip of a woman actually believed them to be weak! "Who are you people??" he asked incredulously.  
  
The woman jumped back to join her friends. "I'm Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
The blond with the trailing pigtails took a hesitant step forward. The last of the five. "And I am Sailor Moon, Champion of love and justice! I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that defiantly means you!" She pointed a delicate gloved finger at the three floating, then with a slight blush rising to her cheeks she added. "As soon as these kind people move."  
  
Goku stared at the five women. "Sailor.Moon??"  
  
"That's right. We're the Sailor Scouts!" the raven-haired Sailor Mars said, barley suppressing her rising fury. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Someone you don't want to mess with." Vegeta sneered. "We are Sayian's. The strongest beings on this pathetic excuse for a planet. It would do you well to remember that woman."  
  
Sailor Moon gasped, a hand flying up to cover her gaping mouth. Sayians! It couldn't be. She had memories of her mother, the Queen, telling her stories of this bloodthirsty race. Current enemy completely forgotten, she stared at Vegeta. "You.you're kind was destroyed." She almost whispered.  
  
With a smirk that was uncannily like Vegeta's, Jen regarded the Sailor Scouts with a certain amount of distain. "Well, some of us survived."  
  
Sailor Moon stared at her with wide blue eyes and Jen was hit by a tidal wave of memories. Herself and Drea at a very young age, standing on either side of a small fair-haired child with pigtails trailing form tiny buns. The little girl, dressed in the purest of whites, clung to both of their hands.  
  
"ENOUGH!" the man they had all forgotten about screamed.  
  
Jen jerked around in time to see the man form a massive blast in his hand and prepare to send it right at Sailor Moon. Somewhere in her muddled thoughts one thing became vividly clear to her. Without thinking, she threw herself in front of Sailor Moon and raised her arms up to block the blast. It hit her hard, rocking her body with its force but she stood strong and backhanded the ki blast off to the side where it could do no harm. Breathing hard she glared up at the man. She could feel Drea beside her, her ki rising slowly.  
  
"We have to protect the princess." Drea whispered. Jen nodded. She had no idea how she knew what they were supposed to do, but she did. Drea offered her a cynical smile. "Shall we take care of them?"  
  
Jen gave a nod, feeling excitement start to build up deep within her. Again she felt the urge to fight, to hurt those who deserved it. "Let's do this."  
  
Ignoring the looks of astonishment from Goku and Vegeta, not to mention the numerous gasps from the Sailor Scouts, Jen and Drea took to the skies, stopping once they were level with the enemy. Their lips curved into evil smirks, memories of what they used to be providing them with the knowledge that they could win.  
  
"You really shouldn't have come here tonight." Jen murmured.  
  
"And you really.really shouldn't have tried to hurt our princess." Drea said, balling her hands into fists at her sides.  
  
The three strangers chuckled. "And why is that?" the woman with black hair asked, flipping the long inky strands over her shoulder.  
  
"Because now.you have to deal with us." Drea pulled her hands behind her, focusing her energy between the palms of her hands.  
  
Jen did the same; sparks of bright purple energy shooting up around her. "And we don't play nice."  
  
The air charged with electricity and the earth trembled from the force the two were emanating.  
  
Drea's eyes flashed and the electric blue sphere in her hand flared to life. "ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION!!"  
  
"MASS ANNIHILATION!!" Jen screamed at the same time. Twin ki spheres were pushed forth from the girl's hands and quickly closed the distance between them and the enemy, twisting and melding together to form one massive attack. Unprepared for such an attack, the three strangers had no time to react. The attack consumed them and when the smoke cleared there was nothing left.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Drea murmured with a satisfied smirk. "But how the hell did we do that?"  
  
Jen gave a breathless laugh and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Your guess is as good as mine, Drea." She cast a glance over the rooftop, taking in the shocked expressions of Vegeta, Goku and the Sailor Scouts. "Maybe we should act like we knew what we were doing."  
  
"Or not." A voice said from behind them.  
  
Jen and Drea whipped around to see three more Sailor Scouts, these three much older and more mature looking, standing on the roof of the neighboring building.  
  
"Jezz, how many of you are there?!" Jen yelped, starting to feel incredibly frustrated with these Sailor Scouts and torn between the urge to start yanking out her hair or destroy something.  
  
Drea was feeling much the same way. She emitted a growl that almost ended as an outraged shriek. "Alright!" she cried. "You saw what Jen and I did to those three. The same thing is going to happen to you Sailor Scouts if someone doesn't tell me what the HELL is going ON!!"  
  
One of the older scouts, holding a large staff, her deep green hair floating around her calves stepped forward. Her dark, wisdom-filled eyes flashed dangerously. "If you calm down I will tell you." She murmured in a voice that brooked no argument. "I have all of your answers. In truth.I'm surprised she sent for you so early. Come.down on the roof with the others."  
  
Drea and Jen reluctantly followed the woman, her companions trailing behind them. Soon they all stood on the roof, Drea and Jen standing between Vegeta and Goku, the Sailor Scouts facing them with curious, yet wary faces. The woman with the staff allowed her gaze to travel over all of them, eventually coming to rest on Jen and Drea. "It is nice to see you again Drea.Jen."  
  
The two Sayian women started. How did this woman know who they were?  
  
The dark haired female chuckled softly. "My name is Sailor Pluto, the keeper of time. If you would allow me to I can give you your memories back and enlighten you as to who you are?"  
  
Drea and Jen nodded slowly and Sailor Pluto walked to them, brushing her hand lightly over each girl's forehead. She smiled when the hidden crescent moons appeared with a muted glow. "Ahh.there we are. Now.this may sting a little but it shall be over soon." She warned, waving her staff.  
  
A moment passed and memories came rushing back, filling Jen and Drea's heads with images and voices from a past long forgotten. Drea closed her eyes against the painful searing, resisting the urge to scream. "Jen." she muttered unsurely.  
  
Jen was there, reaching out and clutching Drea's hand like a lifeline. It only caused the burning feeling to intensify, almost driving her mad but she refused to let go. If Drea was feeling anything remotely close to what she was feeling Jen knew that it would help her to know that she was there.  
  
As soon as it began the pain ceased leaving in it's path a dull throbbing behind Jen's temples. She looked up at Pluto already knowing what the woman was going to say. She had her memories back now. All of them. But she still wanted to hear it from the mouth of the Keeper of Time. "Sailor Pluto.I believe you have a story to tell." She looked over at Drea to make sure her friend was okay and grinned when she saw tears of happiness falling down her smiling face. Everything was going to be okay now.  
  
Pluto nodded and turned to face the crowd who had been anxiously waiting. "Sailor Moon..Serena... I would like you to meet the Ultimate Guardians of the Moon Kingdom. They are yours and have been yours since you were a child. Can you remember?"  
  
Serena took a hesitant step forward, then another. As her memories were allowed to be hers once again, slowly sifting back into place and filling the holes in her life tears began to fall and she moved faster. With a glad cry she flung herself into Drea and Jens arms. "How could I have ever forgotten you two!?"  
  
"Probably much the same way we forgot about you Princess." Jen said sheepishly.  
  
Drea gave a water laugh. "Oh, it's not like it was our fault Jen!" she turned her turbulent blue gaze to Serena. "Oh Princess, how you have grown. Still klutzy as always?" she teased lightheartedly. The spunky blonde Princess laughed. "Oh you know it!"  
  
Feeling left in the dark and starting to get slightly aggravated because of it, Vegeta spoke up. "What the hell is going on here?!" he asked, making sound like more of a demand.  
  
Jen turned to him with a patient smile. "Calm down Vegeta. Pluto will tell you all, won't you Pluto?"  
  
The green haired woman turned to face the Sayian's and the remaining Scouts who were still very much clueless. "Drea and Jen were brought to us when they were very young. King Vegeta brought them to us when Frieza started getting out of control. He feared for them for they were very strong for their age. Instead of leaving them to face the fate of the King's planet, he brought them to the Moon Kingdom. Your father was a very good friend of Selenity's. She agreed to care for them and raise them to be true Sayian warriors and they became what we called the Ultimate Guardian's of the Moon Kingdom. Combined, their power was unrivaled by any enemy to the Moon Kingdom. Their father was a Sayian by the name of Turles."  
  
Goku balked at that statement, his face draining of any color. Go figure. He meets a woman that he can finally relate to and is strongly attracted to.and find out he's killed her father. He looked up at Vegeta. His friend was giving him a look that said "Yeah.you try and explain that one buddy." Cursing softly he turned away from the group and looked out across the dim lights of the city. What was he going to do now?  
  
"Goku." a voice called softly to him  
  
He turned to see Jen and Drea both looking at him with sympathetic eyes. "It's okay Goku." Jen said with a kind smile. "We never knew him."  
  
Drea nodded and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's right. All we know about him is what our mother told us and that was pretty much nothing. I don't think she liked to remember him. Maybe it hurt her too much.or maybe they never loved each other. We don't know."  
  
Goku tried to smile but it still hurt him to know that he had killed the only father the two girls had ever had. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it. I find no joy in killing."  
  
"We know." Jen said. She turned and walked to Vegeta, leaving her friend and Goku alone together. Every part of her was weary. Too many discoveries in one day had worn her to the point of frailty and all she wanted to do now was go home. She didn't need to know anymore. Not until she had a good nights sleep and time to think. Reaching out she tapped Vegeta lightly on the arm. He faced her with a smirk, also looking way too tired to be handling all of these things. She wondered.did he regret meeting her? Maybe he wished that he had never come to the club tonight.  
  
"Don't think like that brat." Vegeta spoke up, his tone affectionate.  
  
Jen laughed softly. "How do you know what I'm thinking?" she asked, feeling the urge to lean against him and draw strength from his being.  
  
Suddenly his arm was around her and her cheek resting comfortably on his shoulder. "I could see it in your eyes." He said. His hand brushed her skin and she sighed, unable to deny the pleasure the simple action had caused. "God, I would just really like to go home now." She muttered, her voice muffled against his shirt.  
  
"Then lets."  
  
Jen sighed. "It's not that easy Vegeta." She murmured.  
  
"Sure it is. Watch. Hey! Idiots!!" He shouted loudly, drawing everyone's attention to where they stood. Jen buried her face against his neck to muffle the laughter bubbling up in her throat. "It's been a long day and I think you would all agree that it is damn time to get some sleep. So if you don't mind, Kakarott and I are going to take these women home. If you want to talk more with them it will have to wait tomorrow."  
  
All of the Sailor Senshi, not including Serena who was the only one aside from Pluto who knew what was going on, nodded their tired agreement. Once things were settled and Jen had Serena's number safely tucked away in her pocket, Vegeta picked her up, cradling her in his strong arms and drifted slowly into the night sky.  
  
Looking down to where her friend stood, head bent in intense conversation with Goku, Jen smiled. "Drea! Are you guys coming?"  
  
"We'll be right there!" Goku called back up to the couple in the air. He held his arms out to Drea and gave her a hopeful smile. It was the only invitation she needed. Her slight body collapsed against him and he picked her up, inhaling the sweet female sent of her. He joined Vegeta in the sky and they flew slowly over the city until they reached Jen and Drea's apartment.  
  
"So this is your place, huh?" Vegeta said, following Jen through the French doors into her bedroom. He looked around him, giving an appreciative nod to all of the rich dark colors. Just like his woman, dark and seductive. He smirked, watching her tail flick back and forth as her hips swayed with every step. She was giving off a distinct scent, rich and exotic. It intoxicated him, made him want to do things to her that bordered on carnal.  
  
"Well, this is my bedroom. The rest of the apartment takes up the entire top floor. Feel free to look around if you want to. I'm taking a shower." Jen waved her hand in a flippant good bye and walked to the other side of the room where her bathroom was.  
  
Goku looked at the sleeping woman in his arms and felt slightly panicky. "Jen! Wait.where is Drea's room?" he asked, somewhat shyly.  
  
Jen smiled at the older man and pointed out the door. "It's right across the hallway." She said. Goku gave her a nod and left the room, leaving her and Vegeta alone. Jen suddenly felt very defensive. She forced a smile, her entire body aching from the day's events. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. You can look around if you want. The kitchen is down the hall to the left." She turned and missed the evil smirk that crossed his lips.  
  
When the bathroom door shut, Vegeta sat on the bed and waited patiently, a plan forming in his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku walked slowly into Drea's room, flipping on a light switch and immediately smiling at the muted colors that adorned her room. He should have figured her for such colors. Moving to the bed, he pulled back the comforter and carefully placed Drea on the bed. He started to pull up the covers when she made a small mewling noise and her stormy blue eyes opened. She looked at him, sadness and confusion still achingly clear in the large orbs. His arm was still caught beneath her, the hand of his free arm resting on her shoulder.  
  
Her small sigh seamed to echo in the room. "Hello Goku." She murmured.  
  
He smiled down at her. "Hello Drea."  
  
"You're in my bedroom."  
  
"Yeah, I am." Goku chuckled, feeling ever cell in his body slowly falling for her until his need to be near her roared like a raging river in his ears.  
  
Her eyes, still studying him intently, became serious. A pained expression crossed her face, furrowing her delicate brow. "I wish.I wish I could understand what's going on." Her voice caught and tears collected in her eyes.  
  
"Drea.don't cry." Goku pleaded softly. He lay down next to her, collecting her body against his and rocked her as she cried softly. His hand brushed over her back, smoothing the pale blonde hair over her back. "I promised you I would help you figure it out and I will."  
  
She pulled back slightly and raised her gaze to his. "You're a very good man Goku." She whispered. Suddenly she realized what they were doing. She was in a bed with a gorgeous man and he was holding her like it was something they had done every day. But it wasn't something they had done every day. Her heard began to slam against her rips in an unsteady staccato beat. Her mouth went dry and her fingers started to tingle. She wanted to touch him, run her hands through his wild hair. "A very.good man." she said, her voice coming out husky.  
  
Goku caught the change and felt his body react to her in a way it had never reacted to a woman before. Raw hunger swept through him, leaving him unable to think straight. "Drea."  
  
His lips lightly covered hers, moving with uncertainty. Drea sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to the gentle probing of his tongue. The kiss opened a world for them one they never knew existed. Each felt passion as if they had never felt it before. When they broke the kiss they stared at each other, gasping for air.  
  
Goku slowly came to his senses and started to back away, embarrassed at his loss of control.  
  
"No." Drea whispered, pulling him back. "Stay with me tonight."  
  
Goku groaned and pulled her hard against him. God, what was happening to him? He had never reacted to Chi Chi this way before. He held Drea for a long time until her breathing deepened and her body relaxed. Once he knew she was asleep he pulled back and stared down at her. Amazing. How could this beautiful female have such an effect on him? He smiled when her nose twitched. It didn't matter how he guessed. All that mattered was that he had finally found her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta growled in inpatients. "Christ.how long does it take that female to take a damn shower." He muttered, looking up at the clock again. Over half an hour had gone by and she was still in the shower! He was about to get up when he finally heard the door latch open. "About damn time."  
  
Jen walked into the room wearing nothing more then a deep violet satin robe that ended well above her knees. She was drying her hair, the towel she was using hanging over her eyes as she walked towards him. Vegeta smirked. She was making this all too easy for him.  
  
She stopped a foot in front of the bed, leaving mere inches between them, and dropped the towel, flipping her hair back and gasping when she saw Vegeta sitting on the foot of the bed with an all too pleased look on his face. Her heart leapt wildly. "What are you doing in here?" she asked in a breathless voice.  
  
Vegeta shrugged and folded his arms over his chest. "I didn't feel like looking around." He stated simply.  
  
Jen's blood began to boil in her veins and she narrowed her eyes, ignoring the heat that was slowly crawling through her body. "Well, I would like to get some sleep so if you wouldn't mind." She motioned for the door. Still he sat. With a frustrated sigh, Jen perched her hands on her hips. "What do you want Vegeta?"  
  
"You." He said, a feral light flashing in his ebony eyes.  
  
Jen's breath hitched dangerously. "Well.you can't have me." She hissed.  
  
Vegeta stood slowly and looked down at her. "That's where you're wrong Jen." He moved so fast she didn't even see it coming. In less then a second he had her on the bed, pinned beneath him. "I can and will have you."  
  
His lips came down on hers with a bruising force, branding her, taking her with unleashed lust. She tried to hesitate but failed, her body crying out to him in a language all it's own. With a moan she gave in and gladly opened her mouth for him. His tongue danced against hers with erotic slowness and Jen felt her entire body come to life with his touch. He moved on top of her, his body brushing intimately against hers and she gasped in abandon her own body wantonly reaching up to his.  
  
He abruptly broke the kiss and leaned up, staring down at the woman beneath him. She was panting, her ample chest rising with each labored breath. Black hair fanned out around her like raven silk. "You see?" He muttered, grazing her neck with his teeth. "I can have you Jen.anytime I want."  
  
His words hit her like a bucket of ice water, effectively extinguishing the passionate fire roaring through her. Rage replaced lust until she was shaking with it. Drawing her fist back, Jen curled her fingers tightly into a ball and sent her fist flying into his arrogant face. His body flew from the bed and landed with a hard THUD against the floor.  
  
Jen crawled to the edge of the bed and jumped off, grabbing Vegeta's untamed hair and yanking him to his feet. "You insufferable pig!" she screamed, dragging him along behind her. She pulled open the door and pushed Vegeta out into the hallway. "No one.and I mean NO ONE will ever claim me!" She slammed the door in his shocked face and locked it. Leaning heavily against the wood, she slid down to the floor and buried her face in her hands. What had he done to her? Deny it as much as she wanted, her body craved him in a way she couldn't control.  
  
Jen sighed and slowly got to her feet, walking on unsteady legs to her bed. Crawling into the covers, she pulled them over her head. What was she going to do? She couldn't keep herself from thinking about him, his muscular body, the way his tongue had manipulated hers. There was only one thing she could do. Stay the hell away from Vegeta. Too bad for Jen that the Sayian Prince had other plans. 


	3. Chapter Three

All right, all right, all right, all right, ALL RIGHT!! Packing and moving is done! Now!! Back to what really matters, right? Okay, now.major explanations because I'm guessing everyone wants some. Okay, first things first. This whole thing with the Sailor Scouts and my hunky little DBZ boys being in the same place at the same time, to make this simple this is how it's going to work out in this little ficcy. The Earths Special Forces have been selected by the higher ups to protect the earth from the SERIOUS nasties. Things the Sailor Scouts could never handle. They stay out of each other's business basically and pretty much know very little about each other. Sound good? Next, the ages and characters used. It will be mostly Drea, Jen, Goku, and Vegeta. The Scouts will play up into the end of the story but they wont be the main focus of it. Others.Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Videl, and the rest of the Earth Special Forces and I'm sorry but no Pan or Bra. I don't know enough about them and this also takes place after the battle with Majin Buu. Any other questions please feel free to ask and I'll answer them as best I can.  
  
*~*~ Ages*~*  
  
Jen and Drea: 23 and 24  
  
Goku and Vegeta: 29 and 30 (both these guys had their kids when they were very young?? Sorry! I didn't want to make them too old!)  
  
Gohan and Videl: 18 and 17 (they moved in together)  
  
Trunks and Goten: 11 and 13  
  
Scouts: 21-24  
  
Earth Special Forces: Have fun and make them however old you want!!  
  
Disclaimer!! I own nothing except my wifey and myself! I wish I could own more.but alas.we don't always get what we want, right?  
  
  
  
  
  
She moved in her sleep, muttering something unintelligible and lashing out at invisible demons. With every minute that passed her pained whimpers grew more and more frantic until they finally drew someone's attention. The door to her room slowly opened, casting weak light over the floor and onto the woman thrashing in the mess of dark, tangled sheets. "No! NO!! Please let her go.." The muffled voice rose from the bed, then more demanding with panic lacing through it. "Get your fucking hands off my SISTER!!!"  
  
Vegeta quickly crossed the floor and sat down next to Jen, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head to keep from flailing. His face was an inch away from hers and her warm breath came out in raged pants, caressing his skin. Sweat had broken out across her brow and the glorious black strands of her hair clung to the dampness. She whimpered again and struggled against his hold.  
  
"Jen, stop it!" he demanded harshly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Her brows lowered in confusion and her eyes remained closed. "Vegeta?" she called softly, her body stilling. Vegeta started to relax, loosening his tight grip on her wrists when suddenly she yanked free and her terror filled eyes flew open. "NOOO!!!" she screamed. The pain and anguish in her voice tore at his soul. She pushed herself up and grabbed his shirt, clinging to him.  
  
"Please Vegeta-." She cried desperately. "They're going to kill her! Don't let them hurt my sister! Save her.oh god..Drea." She collapsed against him sobbing.  
  
Vegeta looked around, afraid to touch her, yet wanting to more then he had ever wanted to touch a woman in his life. He raised an arm and tentatively wrapped it around her small body. What had she been dreaming about? Obviously her sister Drea and something terrible happening to her, but what? Curiosity ate at him. He could find out if he really wanted to, and lord did he want to.  
  
He stared at her neck, his acute vision finding the spot where the blood flowed. Her almond skin pulsed softly, calling to him and he clenched his teeth together as a wave of passionate lust slammed into him. 'All it would take is one bite.' He thought, his tongue sliding out to lick his lips as he stared at the graceful curve of her neck. After that instinct would surly lead her to do the same. She would smell her blood mixed with his scent and would be unable to resist.  
  
No. He wanted her to be willing, not to mention awake. Taking her like that would be a heartless act and selfish. When he took her, she would want it, she would beg for it.  
  
Vegeta pulled his gaze away from her neck and let his arm drop. She refused to release him, making small sounds of protest when he tried to move away. With a sigh, Vegeta pushed the blankets aside and lay down, settling Jen beside him. He tried to ignore her scent and her lithe body stretched against his but he failed miserably. Cursing softly he closed his eyes and steeled himself for a long, uncomfortable night.  
  
But as the minutes passed and the moon made its slow climb across the clear night sky, his breathing became deeper and for the first time in years, lying in the arms of a woman he hardly knew, Vegeta slept peacefully.  
  
*~*~* Drea's Dream*~*~*  
  
"You'll come back..won't you Goku?"  
  
"As fast as I can, I promise."  
  
"Alright then. If you take too long I'm coming after you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I..I love you Goku."  
  
"And I love you Drea."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunlight poured through the glass panes of the French doors, filling the large bedroom with it's welcoming light. Drea smiled, feeling the gentle warmth on her face and the strong arms that held her close to a very muscular male body. Her eyelids fluttered open and her smile broadened. Goku laid next to her, his eyes closed in peaceful slumber and his lips slightly parted. He was so handsome.  
  
Lifting her arm from where it lay draped over his waist, she brushed her fingers over his jaw, tracing his strong profile. Her eyes drifted over his wild hair, chiseled features and landed on his neck where his pulse beat steadily under the skin. A sudden urge to bit the skin and taste his life's blood hit her. What would she want to do that?! Had she turned into a vampire over night? She shook off the feeling and looked back up to his angelically boyish face. "I've only known you a day." She whispered.  
  
"Feels like a lifetime to me." He whispered back, pulling a startled gasp from Drea. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the blushing female in his arms. "Morning." He murmured, starting to feel slightly shy.  
  
Drea's lips curved. "Good morning." She replied softly, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. This shyness thing was really starting to get to her. They had both known they were in the same bed when they went to sleep last night so why the uncomfortable silence? She would have to fix that. Not giving herself time to think, she closed the small gap between them and brushed her lips against his.  
  
Goku stiffened in surprise at first, not expecting her to kiss him but soon warm pleasure filled him and he tightened his hold around her, pulling her supple body close and returning her kiss. He had never kissed a woman like this before. With Chi Chi she never wanted to kiss. She had treated their sex life as if it was the military and she was the drill sergeant, telling him what to do and how to do it. But this..this was different. He'd never known kissing could be so enjoyable. Feeling curious, he experimentally caught her full bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled lightly. She amazed him by uttering a sweet sigh of surrender and parting her lips to allow a deeper kiss. 'Whoa!' he thought. 'What now??'  
  
As if sensing his uncertainty, Drea brushed her tongue lightly against his, causing his blood to heat and something primitive that had been lying dormant within him to awaken. He started kissing her back like he had known how to his entire life. He devoured her moan of pleasure and rubbed his tongue erotically against hers. Drea's hands buried themselves in his hair and he moved from her mouth to her throat, tasting the silken flesh. He opened his mouth, ready to sink his teeth into the soft skin when something in his head screamed for him to stop. He pulled back and stared wide-eyed down at Drea. Her chest rose and fell with each uneven breath she took.  
  
Chuckling softly, Goku dropped his head to the pillow. "Wow."  
  
Drea smiled and cuddled against him. "You make it sound like you've never been kissed before."  
  
"I haven't." he said, running his fingers through her pale blond hair. "Not like that. My wife didn't really like kissing."  
  
Drea jerked up and gaped down at him, mortified that she had been kissing someone else's husband. "You..you're married??"  
  
Immediately realizing his mistake, Goku sat up and took both of her hands in his. "No! No..I'm not married anymore. She died three years ago."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
Goku smiled at Drea, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "Don't be. We were never really that close. Not as close as a married couple should be at least. She kind of yelled too much."  
  
Drea regarded him with a curious frown. "At you? Why?"  
  
Goku shrugged. "Probably because I encouraged the boys to fight instead of study like she wanted them to do."  
  
"You have sons." She sated dully, feeling her heart sinking. How could a man with a family to raise find time for her?  
  
Seeing her heartbroken expression, Goku reached over and tilted her chin up. He brushed his lips softly against hers and pulled back. "Drea, I really like you. I've never felt like this about anyone before. Whatever is happening between us, I want it to happen. Just because I have two sons doesn't mean that I don't have..room left in my heart for you."  
  
Drea smiled, her eyes welling with tears. Someone must have been looking out for her to throw this man in her path. She could care less if things were going too fast. When something seamed too good to be true, she was all about grabbing onto the opportunity, come hell or high water. She rested her forehead against Goku's. "How did I manage to find you?" she asked softly, lifting a finger to his lips.  
  
He kissed it and smiled. "You tripped and fell on me."  
  
Drea laughed and threw her arms around Goku's neck. "Best klutz out ever!" She pulled back and kissed him lightly, savoring the feel of his lips upon hers. "Okay, I'm going to go take a shower and cook us some breakfast."  
  
Goku's stomach rumbled slightly and he smiled sheepishly up at Drea. "That sounds like a damn good idea."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was dreaming about her. Her body brushed against his and she whispered his name. It sounded like a prayer. God, he wanted her. "Jen.." He muttered, pushing aside the fabric of her flimsy robe. "You're mine." Her skin was cool to the touch yet his hands burned with fire, itching to touch more of her, all of her. She whimpered and her tongue brushed shyly against his throat. Christ, he was going to die. Damn good way to go though!  
  
Jen frowned in her sleep, wondering why she felt someone holding her. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Vegeta next to her. His teeth grazed her neck and forbidden pleasure filled her mind and body. This was insane! Who did he think he was and what the hell was he doing in her bed?!  
  
"Vegeta, get your damn hands off me!" she yelped pushing him away and moving to the edge of the massive bed. He woke slowly and she swore she could hear him curse under his breath. "What are you doing in here?" She demanded, fury sweeping through her, more with her reaction to his questing mouth then his actual presence.  
  
He rolled onto his back and glared at her. "You were having a nightmare. I was just trying to help you and I did try to leave, by the way, but you wouldn't let me."  
  
Jen blushed and turned her head to the side, her raven tresses falling to cover her heated face. "I don't remember that." She murmured. But it was a lie. She did remember, every sickening, horrifying detail. She had watched two people torturing her friend. They had her tied to a table and were cutting deep wounds across her bare stomach. Drea had cried for Jen, screaming for help and she hadn't been able to do anything but watch. She could even remember the details of each person. A man and a woman. The woman was tall with mahogany hair pooling around her feet. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black and she wore a shimmering green blue dress with dangerous slits up each side of the floor length skirt.  
  
The man was also tall but not as tall as the woman. His eyes were like ruthless ice, cutting into her and laughing at her sorrow. He wore his long black hair pulled back from his face and dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt covered by a long sued jacket.  
  
"That's hard to believe. You were half awake through part of it. You begged me to help Drea." Vegeta stated in a monotone voice.  
  
Jen turned on him, her eyes narrowing. "I told you, I don't remember."  
  
"Bullshit." Vegeta reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her over until her body laid over his. She tried to pull away from him but his arm came around her waist, holding her firmly against him. Her head whipped up and she stared at him with anger flashing in her deep green eyes.  
  
"Let me go Vegeta. I'm warning you."  
  
He shook his head and his grip tightened on her wrist. "Why are you fighting me Jen? I know you don't want to." He said softly. His husky voice sent electricity shooting through her being. She shook her head fiercely trying to deny him, trying to deny herself. She would never tell him he was right.  
  
"You lie." Vegeta lowered his head, pausing briefly to see the war she was raging with her own emotions reflected in the depths of her gorgeous jade eyes. She could not win this one. In one swift motion, he claimed her lips. He caressed the seam of her stubborn mouth with his tongue until she finally gave in and opened for him. It was like heaven. Her scent surrounded him; driving whatever moral thoughts he had from his mind.  
  
Jen moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. God he tasted so good! Her body felt as if it were on fire. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss and digging her fingers into his thick hair. He lifted the leg that rest between her own and it brushed intimately against her femininity. She gasped, the sound lost as their tongues dueled together. His hands were roaming restlessly over her body, possession in his every touch.  
  
He suddenly broke the kiss and gave her a smug smile. "Now tell me you didn't like that."  
  
Passion was quickly replaced by a roaring anger that swept over her with his arrogant stare. Now he was going to find out why no man ever messed with her! "You asshole!" she screamed, yanking free of his hold and sitting up. She pulled her fist back and slammed it into his face.  
  
Vegeta recovered quickly and pushed Jen off of him, rubbing his jaw. "What the hell is your problem woman? Did no one ever teach you how to enjoy intimacy?!" He jumped off the bed.  
  
"You took advantage of me!" She screamed, her hair falling over her face.  
  
Her anger made him want her all the more. Every breath she took her breast rose and fell, their fullness drawing his attention. He wanted to throw her back on the bed and claim her as his own, watch her face as he pleasured her, watch her midnight hair fan out around her beautiful face, but her defiance made his own anger rise to match hers. "Took advantage you? Are you crazy? You wanted that Jen..just as much as I did."  
  
Jen released a humorless laugh, her gorgeous eyes flashing. "That's where you're wrong Vegeta." She pushed herself from the bed and stormed out into the hallway, colliding with Drea.  
  
Her friend's gray-blue eyes widened upon seeing her friends furious features. "Jen! What happened?"  
  
Jen gave a frustrated cry and fell against Drea, feeling exhausted from the emotions rushing through her. "Men!" she muttered. "He's such a jerk! Thinking I want him.HA!"  
  
Drea smiled, knowing full well that Jen was incredibly interested in Vegeta, but too proud to admit it. "I'm sorry hun. We'll kick his ass together okay? Why don't you come to the kitchen and help me cook. That will take your mind off of what's-his-name."  
  
Jen glanced in askance at her friend. "What are you so happy about?" she asked, leaning away from her friend to watch her carefully when she replied. If there was one thing about Drea, she was an open book when it came to showing emotions.  
  
"Nothing." Drea replied in an almost whisper. Her cheeks brightened under Jen's critical stare. She raised her eyes to Jen's expectant ones. "What? Can't I be happy?" she asked, laughing.  
  
Jen shook her head. "Tell me something Drea. Where did Goku spend the night last night?"  
  
"Oh hush." Drea muttered, ducking her head to hide her pleased smile.  
  
Jen laughed and put an arm around Drea's shoulders, pushing thoughts of the arrogant Sayian from her mind. "You're so cute when you're flustered Drea." She said, hugging her.  
  
Drea smirked, looking up at Jen. "Thanks. I can't believe this is happening. One minute everything is just hell and the next.." Her sentence died off and a dreamy look came into her eyes.  
  
Jen sighed and shook her head. "About the hell, I think we need to get together with the Scouts today and figure out a few things." She said thoughtfully. It bothered her, not knowing where they were or how they had come to be there. Pluto said someone had summoned them. Who though? And if they were so strong, how come it didn't feel like it. Jen admitted that she felt slightly stronger, but Pluto was saying they were the strongest fighters of the Moon Kingdome. She defiantly did not feel like that right now.  
  
Drea shook her head in agreement. "That would be a great idea. I would really like some answers. I feel so confused." She smiled again. "But after breakfast. I'm starving. I don't think I've ever felt this hungry before."  
  
"No kidding." Jen agreed, turning with her into the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta walked out into the hallway and watched the two women disappear, growling low in his throat. Getting Jen was not going to be as easy as he thought it would be, but he would have her. "Damn females." He muttered, glancing up to see Goku walking out of Drea's bedroom.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." Goku called cheerfully. His smile faded when he saw the blood staining Vegeta's chin. "Jeez, what happened to you?"  
  
"That." He snarled, jerking his head in the direction of Jen's disappearing back, "happened."  
  
Goku's jaw dropped. "She hit you??"  
  
"No, I did this to myself. Of course she hit me, idiot!" the Sayian Prince snapped. He wiped hastily at the blood, the metallic taste lingering in his mouth. The woman had actually drawn blood this time! He couldn't believe it. She was going to pay for that one. With a wicked smirk curving his lips, he followed Goku down the hallway.  
  
Goku watched his friend warily. He had that "I'm going to get even with you" face that he used to wear when they would spar. "Vegeta." he warned.  
  
"This is none of your business Kakarott and you would do best to remember that. Besides, don't you have your own woman to worry about?"  
  
Goku's smile returned but instead of dropping the subject, as Vegeta wanted him to, he continued to push it. "Why did she hit you? What did you do to her?"  
  
Vegeta glared at Goku. "I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do."  
  
Goku opened his moth to speak but Vegeta raised his hand, effectively cutting the taller man off. "Just drop it Kakarott." He muttered, walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the glass-topped kitchen table against the wall. Goku sat opposite him and they waited patiently, listening to the girls laugh as they cooked breakfast.  
  
Jen was still wearing her pajamas, a pair of black crushed velvet drawstring pants and a snug purple t-shirt. Drea had changed after her shower and was wearing a simple white tank top and a blue, violet and pink tie-dyed sarong wrapped around her waist.  
  
Vegeta kept his icy glare on Jen's back, wishing the woman could hear his thoughts. Then maybe she would know just how much trouble she had gotten herself into. Suddenly she turned. Her cool green eyes immediately went to him, reading him, seeing deep into his soul. Maybe she did know. Something flashed in the emerald depths. Something mysterious and not completely uninviting. A challenge? His lips quirked up into his trademark smirk and Jen turned away, her cheeks brightening. He would win this little battle between them. The look in her eyes, showing despite the efforts she made to mask it, assured him that victory would be his.  
  
On the other side of the table Goku watched his friend warily. The exchange between him and Jen had been very strange.almost frightening. He actually started to worry for Jen. But wait. Hadn't it been Jen that had drawn blood first when she and Vegeta fought? Maybe Jen wasn't the one he would be worrying about. Or maybe he would just think about his "own women" as Vegeta had put it. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.  
  
He shyly brought his gaze to the willowy blonde at the counter. As if sensing his eyes on her, she turned, the fabric of her skirt flaring around her bare feet. 'Busted' he thought, grinning sheepishly. She returned his smile with a shy one of her own as she set four empty plates on the table.  
  
"Jen and I were thinking about going to see the Scouts today. We would like to know exactly what happened in our pasts and why we were brought here."  
  
She looked back and forth between the two men. "I don't suppose you two would want to come with us, would you?"  
  
"Sure. I'll go." Goku said without hesitation.  
  
"What about your son's?"  
  
Goku leaned back in his chair. "They'll be fine. Goten's staying with Gohan for the weekend."  
  
Vegeta's eyes darted to where Jen stood at the counter. "My brat's with Kakarott's so I guess I'll go as well." He said, watching Jen carefully for a reaction.  
  
Outwardly his words had little to no effect on the raven-haired beauty. On the inside though it was a whole different story. Her heart lurched painfully beneath her breastbone and a feeling of disappointment filled her, creating a void that left her feeling empty. He had a son. Having a son usually meant having a wife or a girlfriend. Jen quickly shook the thought aside. What did she care if he had a wife? The man meant nothing to her.  
  
"Then why are you jealous?" a nasty little voice whispered in her mind.  
  
"I'm not jealous! I don't even believe in that petty emotion."  
  
"Suuuure you don't."  
  
"Oh shut up." Jen muttered out loud. Luckily no one but Drea had heard her.  
  
"Jen?" her friend questioned softly, her wide eyes full of concern.  
  
Plastering a fake smile firmly in place, Jen picked up a plate of steaming French toast. "Breakfast is ready." She choked out in an overly cheerful voice.  
  
Drea frowned, but picked up two more plates, one with eggs and the other with sausage, and followed Jen to the table.  
  
Breakfast was eaten in tense silence, Jen and Vegeta completely ignoring one another while Drea and Goku cast worried glances at each other. Jen was the first to finish. She rose hastily from and placed her dishes in the sink. "I'll go get ready and we can leave." She stated dully as she left the kitchen.  
  
Not knowing exactly why, Vegeta got up to follow her. He'd only made it a few steps when a hand wrapped firmly around his wrist and yanked him back. The next thing he knew he was pinned against the wall staring down at a very angry blonde. "What the hell?"  
  
"Why did you have to do that Vegeta?! Do you get off on hurting people or something?" Drea snapped.  
  
"I-."  
  
"That happens to be my best friend AND sister who's emotions you're toying with!"  
  
Vegeta glared at the blonde. Unfortunately she was taller then Jen, even slightly taller then himself so there was no way he could look down on her, as he wanted to. "And how, pray tell, am I doing that?"  
  
Drea's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I saw the way you were looking at her. Waiting to see if you had hurt her with the fact that you had a kid. Well, I've got news for you buddy." She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked hard, bringing their faces within an inch of each other. "If you want to win Jen that sure as hell is not the way to go about doing it. You can beat the crap out of her all you want.IF you can. But if you hurt her feelings one more time Vegeta, just once more, there will be hell to pay. Got that?"  
  
Furious, Vegeta grabbed Drea's throat. Her eyes went wide in surprise and the grip on his shirt loosened. He whirled, slamming her against the wall. "Now let me tell you something woman." He snarled. " I will do whatever I goddamn please. I am royalty! And the way I choose to go about making your sister my mate is none of your damn business!! So stay the hell out of it...unless you really want to get hurt." His voice dropped to a menacing growl and he released Drea, dropping her unceremoniously to the hard tile floor.  
  
He stared down at her, then, with a small sound of disgust, turned and left the room.  
  
Goku leapt from his chair and hurried over to where the stunned female sat. "Christ Drea, are you okay?" he asked, looping one strong arm around her shoulders and helping her up. He carefully brushed a hand over the back of her scalp checking from bumps. None. His heart slowed its frantic beating that had begun the moment Drea had confronted Vegeta. She was defiantly gutsy; he'd give her that. He placed an affectionate kiss on the crown of her head and tightened his arms around her.  
  
"I'm fine Goku." She said, a slight waver in her voice. "I just wish I could say the same for Jen."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jen pulled a wine colored peasant top over her head then regarded herself in the full-length mirror, trying with every ounce of will power to ignore the sinking feeling in her heart. She forced herself to smile. Her chin quivered slightly and her bright green eyes glassed over with tears.  
  
"God damn it." She whispered hoarsely. "Why the hell should I care if he has a wife? The man is nothing to me..nothing." Why couldn't she believe herself? She wanted to. She should! Who knew her emotions better then her? "Nobody." She muttered. A tear snaked over her creamy skin and she brushed hastily at it, angry with herself. "Let him have his damn wife."  
  
"She's dead."  
  
Jen's head shot up and she stared at the arrogant Sayian standing mere feet away from her. She took a deep, calming breath." Excuse me?"  
  
Vegeta took a step closer, his coal eyes as fathomless as the ocean. "My wife. She's dead. We had a son together but there was no love between us. I'm.." He stopped and ground his teeth together irritably. "I'm..sorry that I allowed you to think otherwise."  
  
Jen forced herself to remain passive. She could be happy on the inside. She would allow herself that so long as no one else found out about it. Tilting her nose slightly in a show of arrogance she spoke, her voice steady. "Good for you. Now..if you don't mind." She moved to the side and started to walk past him. She should have known she wouldn't get far.  
  
Vegeta's hand came out and caught her, dragging her back to his side. She slowly turned her face to his, ignoring the pleasurable sensation that spiraled through her as their arms brushed. "We need to get going Vegeta. Let go of my arm please." She said through her teeth.  
  
Vegeta's ebony gaze held hers, hardening as the seconds ticked by. "You woman," he started, breaking the silence. "Are going to be the death of me."  
  
Jen jerked her arm out of his grasp and gave him a vicious smile. "That's what I'm hoping for." 


	4. Chapter Four

Change in ages because I actually sat and thought about my mistake in the ages for a bit when I was actually on enough sleep to do so! Then again, if you want to make them whatever age you wish just to make things easier on yourself.and of course me.feel free people. I'm way to exhausted to try and make things work out. And a few corrections! Chi Chi and Bulma died a year ago, just to make things a bit easier in the age area. God guys, I'm so screwed up on this. But I guess all that matters is that you like it!! I'm sorry, I don't really pay attention to detail as well as I should. And I know this took forever to update but there is reasons for this. Jen, you know them. Sorry for the delay and here is your chapter. I hope you love it! (P.S. I own nothing!)  
  
Drea and Jen: 24  
  
Goku and Vegeta: 32 and 33  
  
Gohan and Videl: (might appear in the story) 16 and because they're both smart lets just put em in college dorm rooms to get them out of the way for a bit. I know, I'm terrible.  
  
Goten and Trunks: 7 and 10  
  
And everyone else is whatever age you wish him or her to be!! Have fun kids.  
  
  
  
Strange Happenings At Midnight Carnage  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Inhaling the scent of lush cherry blossoms, Jen smiled her first real smile since she had awakened that morning. Her heart was still beating erratically from her encounter with Vegeta right before they had left, but the sounds and scents of the serene temple were effectively easing her jittery nerves. Curiously, she cast a sideways glance to the arrogant Sayian walking beside her. His brows were drawn over striking ebony eyes and he had not muttered a word since they had left the apartment. Obviously he was still brooding. 'Good!' Jen thought with a tiny quirk of her full lips. 'Let him be mad. Serves him right for thinking I would just give in without a fight.'  
  
Soft laughter sounded behind her and Jen looked back, yet another smile curing her lips. A ways behind Vegeta and herself, Goku and Drea were walking, their hands entwined and swaying lightly back and forth between them. Goku handed Drea a bright pink blossom and she tucked it behind her ear, a slight blush staining her high cheekbones. Jen shook her head and chuckled softly. Those two had wasted absolutely no time. In a way it was a good thing. With Goku occupying her thoughts, Drea wouldn't be thinking about other things like the past they had left behind, their families and friends. Jen still would. But the difference between the raven-haired siren and her fair-haired sister was that Jen could take it. She could push the emotions away, hide them somewhere to be dealt with at a later time. Drea...she would loose it. The confusion and the sorrow would eat away at her and eventually tear her apart inside. Jen sighed, the sound deep and weary.  
  
'If only Vegeta and I could come to terms with our own feelings as easily.'  
  
The thought had come unbidden to her mind. Unbidden and most certainly uninvited. She wanted nothing to do with the man! She had absolutely no feelings for the arrogant Sayian and she never would.  
  
The sound of fluttering paper caught her attention and Jen looked up to see a large tree standing in front of one of the smaller temple buildings. Scraps of parchment ornamented the large tree, tied tightly to the branches and shuffling in the light afternoon breeze. Suddenly, Jen was struck with an idea. Her mouth turned up at the corners and feral green eyes flared with determination. If she couldn't force her feelings and the pig headed Sayian away..she could at least try wishing them away.  
  
Lengthening her stride, Jen made her way to the small hut, snatched a piece of flimsy parchment from the counter top and scribbled down her wish. She clasped it tightly in her hand, repeating her wish over carefully in her head as she walked slowly to the giant tree.  
  
She stopped before it, eyeing the long branches that hung in front of her. "I wish.." She whispered, holding the parchment between her two hands. Slowly, she raised her hands and the world around her disappeared.  
  
*~*~Flashback~*~*  
  
She ran hard, legs aching as they carried her swiftly across the dark yard. Above, the stars twinkled in their pristine brightness. No cloud marred the midnight blue sky. The beauty of the night meant nothing to Jen as she ran. Scalding tears burned their way over her soft cheeks. Clutched in her hand was the only thing she had left that could make him stay. She stumbled once, her foot catching in the long, satiny fabric of her dark blue gown. Her knees connected with the soft ground and a strangled sob escaped her throat. She was so close! Just a little farther. Pushing herself up she continued on until finally it loomed above her.  
  
Jen approached the large tree, holding out a small piece of parchment between her hands as if it were an offering to the gods. "Please," she pleaded, more tears making their way over her flushed face. "Grant my wish." She closed her eyes and drew a shuddering breath. "I wish-."  
  
"What is it that you wish for brat?"  
  
Jen gasped and whirled around. "Vegeta!"  
  
With an affectionate smirk, the mighty Sayian Prince stepped from the shadows. His white boots and gloves seamed to glow in the starlight but the rest of his body was shrouded in dark colors from his navy spandex to the dark cape billowing around him. The cape was blown back by a sudden gust of wind and Jen caught a glimpse of the armor underneath. Her heart slammed painfully against her ribs. Kame! He was going to war. Jen held in the cry of denial and straightened her shoulders, praying that the night would hide her tears.  
  
Vegeta took a step forward. "What is it that you wish for?" he repeated, his husky voice causing a spark of warmth and yearning to flare up deep within her.  
  
Jen watched him, her hungry gaze devouring every detail of his well- sculpted body. "I.." She paused, noticing the waver in her voice. That would not do. Her Prince wanted her to be strong. She tried again. "I was wishing for your victory."  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Try again woman. You know full well that we cannot be defeated."  
  
That was the thing though. She didn't know if his army could win this one. Something was dreadfully wrong. The balance of good and evil was off somehow. She had spoken to Mars about what she had felt and the fiery Princess had agreed. The balance had shifted and there was something lurking out there in the universe, watching and waiting for its time to come. This time, when Vegeta went into battle, Jen had a sickening feeling that he would not be coming back.  
  
She turned from Vegeta, once again gazing at the old tree. "I do not know what it is I wish for." She whispered.  
  
He was behind her, his strong hands griping her waist. "Another lie." He turned her to face him, his ebony gaze showing concern. "I will not tolerate lies Jen. Tell me."  
  
Tears collected in her eyes, but she no longer cared. Not moving from his hold, Jen reached out beside her and carefully tied the slip of parchment around a low branch. "I wish that my love would stay here with me."  
  
"Jen." Vegeta muttered. He crushed her slight weight to him. He inhaled her wildly exotic scent, cursing his duty, cursing his own title. "You know I can't do that. My planet, my home needs me Jen. You'll be safe here until I come back." He pulled away and stared down at her beautiful, tear soaked face. She looked doubtful. "I will come back Jen."  
  
Her anguished look ripped at his soul. "But what..what if you don't?" she whispered.  
  
Vegeta raised his hands to her shoulders and gripped them tightly. "I will come back for you and when I do..I promise that I will make you my mate."  
  
"Vegeta." Jen whispered. His lips came down on hers, hard and demanding. Sighing, she leaned into him and surrendered to his bittersweet assault. When kissing was no longer enough to satisfy their hunger for one another Vegeta broke away, taking a deep ragged breath.  
  
"I must go now."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I will come back."  
  
Jen nodded, giving her Prince one last lingering kiss then she watched him go, never taking her eyes from him until his form became one with the surrounding darkness. Feeling cold and alone, Jen sank to her knees, allowing her tears to flow freely. Above her the flimsy parchment she had so carefully tied around the branch came free and fluttered away.  
  
"I will always love you my Prince."  
  
*~*~End Flashback~*~*  
  
"Look at her. It's like she's in a trance or something."  
  
"Jen! Come on Jen Jen. Back to the living."  
  
"I'm surprised she hasn't keeled over yet."  
  
"Vegeta!!"  
  
Jen came to slowly, blinking away the sad image. She was still standing in front of the tree. How long had she been standing there? Surely only a few minutes.  
  
"Jen. Come on! You're really starting to freak me out."  
  
The raven-haired woman turned her head to look at her best friend and sister. Traces of the vision still lingered. It was almost as if the vision refused to be let go, to be forgotten. Her gaze went past Drea and settled on Vegeta. She could still see him as he had looked in her vision. Younger, far more compassionate, black cape billowing around a less muscular form. "You." She whispered, earning a startled glance from Vegeta.  
  
Suddenly hands clamped down on her arms and she was roughly shaken.  
  
"Jen! Snap out of it!" Drea cried, frantic to bring Jen out of the disturbing zombie-like state she had gone into. Green eyes shifted back to her and Drea released a sigh of relief as recognition flashed in their depths.  
  
Jen blinked several times. "Wha..what happened?"  
  
Drea let go of her friend and took a step back, arms crossing over her chest and a slight frown marring her brow. "You tell us. One minute you were fine and the next you just zoned out."  
  
"For how long?" Jen asked, pressing her fingers to her temple where a dull throbbing had started.  
  
"About ten minutes."  
  
"Ten minutes?!"  
  
Drea nodded. "Yeah. What happened to you Jen?"  
  
Jen shook her head, wincing as the pain exploded behind her eyes. "I don't know." Forcing a smile, she quickly added. "Whatever it was it's gone now."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Drea asked skeptically.  
  
"I'm fine." Jen brushed off her friends concern. "Let's get inside. I'm sure Serena and her friends are wondering where we are." She started walking to the larger temple, leaving the others no choice but to follow.  
  
Vegeta lingered behind, his dark eyes fixed on the small scrap of parchment Jen had dropped. Something about it was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
~I do not know what it is I wish for.~ A voice whispered in the tranquil silence of the temple gardens. The wind picked up, rustling the branches of the cherry blossom trees. With a twitch of his mouth, Vegeta placed a booted foot over the tiny scrap of parchment. He looked around. Seeing no one else around he bent to retrieve the discarded parchment. 'What was she doing with this?' he wondered, turning it over in his hands and squinting to read her small print.  
  
~I must go now.~  
  
~I know.~  
  
~I will come back.~  
  
More words whispered on the dying breeze. He turned quickly but saw no one. Shaking his head at his own foolishness, Vegeta carefully tucked Jen's tiny slip of parchment into his pocket. Maybe one day she would tell him what had really happened to her. Or she'd continue on being the stubborn woman that was fast starting to grow on him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. Are you coming?"  
  
He turned around and saw Goku waiting for him on the steps to the temple. "Why are you still out here Kakarott?" Vegeta grumbled irritably.  
  
Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head. "There's nothing but a bunch of girls with cats in there! I'm not facing that alone."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Sounds like the complete opposite of sane." He quipped, following Goku inside.  
  
He was right. The room was filled with women. Eleven in all including a young, pink haired teen. The three older women sat on a long bench along the wall, while the younger scouts sat on the floor around a table stacked with cookies and comic books. Jen and Drea sat on cushions next to a large window that overlooked the back of the temple gardens talking in hushed tones with Serena who sat beside them, idly petting a black cat.  
  
Completely avoiding the curious looks of the other women, Goku and Vegeta crossed the room to where the two female Sayians were.  
  
"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Goku said softly to the trio of women.  
  
Serena looked up and offered him a kind smile. "That's okay. We were just catching up. Please, have a seat." She gestured to the general area around them.  
  
Goku nodded his thanks and sat next to Drea, smiling indulgently and pulling the blond into his lap. Drea's cheeks turned bright red at the display of public affection but pleasure shone in her radiant blue eyes.  
  
Vegeta watched the couple for a moment then turned to Jen, smirking down at the vivacious female.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Jen warned with an icy glare.  
  
Having the smirk effectively wiped from his face, Vegeta sat a safe distance away from Jen and leaned back against the wall, drawing a knee to his chest and loosely wrapping one arm around it.  
  
Across the room a tall woman with long dark hair and eyes that held far too much wisdom cleared her throat and stood, hands clasped in front of her. The room fell silent and all eyes turned to the Time Guardian.  
  
"I suppose everyone would like to know exactly what is going on?"  
  
The younger scouts nodded while the others remained silent, waiting expectantly.  
  
Trista turned to the two Sayian males and smiled. "Goku, Vegeta..I'm glad you chose to join us today. You are just as much a part of this as the rest of us are."  
  
"What?!" Goku yelped.  
  
Vegeta frowned at the older scout. "How is that possible woman? Kakarott and I know our pasts and you people have nothing to do with it."  
  
"That's not entirely true Prince." Trista said. The Scouts and Sayians stared at the woman in confusion, waiting for her to go on. "You see, just as Drea and Jen had their memories of the Moon Kingdom blocked, you had your memories of your time with them blocked as well."  
  
Seeing that the two Sayians were growing angry from the knowledge that their minds were tampered with, she rushed on. "By orders of the Queen I had to do it. Just as these woman had their memories blocked of anything having to deal with their past lives on the moon, so did you two."  
  
Goku stared at the dark haired woman, confusion showing clearly on his face. "But why?" he asked.  
  
"One reason was because King Vegeta requested the Queen to do so if anything should happen to him or the planet Vegeta-sei. He suspected, as several of us did, that something horrible was going to happen. The other reason was because both of you were directly connected to Jen and Drea."  
  
Goku's mouth dropped. "WHAT?!" he repeated.  
  
"This is ridiculous." Vegeta scoffed. "My father would never have asked a woman for anything."  
  
Arching one brow in interest, Trista leveled her cool gaze on the arrogant Sayian. "What is it that you need in order to believe what I say?"  
  
"Proof." Vegeta stated evenly. "And one hell of an explanation."  
  
Trista sighed. Some things never changed. All though the years had hardened him considerably, Vegeta was still the same when it came to getting what he wanted. "As you wish Vegeta." She turned to face Amara and Michelle. "If you two wouldn't mind." She gestured to the floor where the younger Scouts sat.  
  
"Now I must warn all of you." She started, running a hand over the wall. "As you watch this, the memories you have been denied will slowly return and you will know the full truth of exactly what happened the night the Moon Kingdome was destroyed." The wall disappeared leaving in its place a beautiful palace ballroom with shining crystal chandeliers, women dressed in vibrant dressed of every color, and men in handsome pressed tuxedos.  
  
"Oh! There's me and Darien!" Serena squealed, scooting closer to the large image.  
  
"Trista, I have a question before you start with this." Rei spoke up.  
  
"Yes Rei?"  
  
The fiery priestess cast an uneasy glance over her shoulder at the four Sayians who were all sitting in silence. "If these guys are fighters like us-."  
  
"We're nothing like you brats." Vegeta snapped, cutting Rei off. "We're Sayians..get it right."  
  
Face flaming, Rei closed her eyes and willed herself to remain calm. "Why haven't we heard anything about them?"  
  
Trista looked down at her feet and took a deep breath. She never thought she was going to have to explain this. She had always thought things would stay the way they were. She should have known something would happen. "I suppose I should be glad you asked that question Rei. It is the very reason why we are all here today."  
  
"Serenity and I worked very hard to keep the actions of the Earth's Special Forces from the Sailor Scouts and visa versa. You were each to deal with forces you were capable of handling. Although you Scouts were fighters, your physical strength and ability to produce and control energy blasts were nothing compared to that of the Sayians. Because of this it was decided that the Sailor Senshi would deal with enemies who's powers were centered on magic. The Earth's Special Forces were chosen for the larger tasks, ones of which you Sailor Scouts would never be able to take on. It took an incredible amount of work to keep your identities unknown to each other."  
  
"That doesn't really explain why we're here." Drea said softly.  
  
Trista shook her head. "No it does not. But I shall tell you now. Long ago a great threat came upon us. One unexpected and very, very deadly. Magic and brute force was combined to form an evil that was feared by the entire universe. The destruction caused by this union was horrifying. The reason you are here Jen and Drea is because that threat has come again and in order to defeat it...we needed everyone we could get." She turned to the scene playing out on the wall, a sad smile playing upon her lips. "If you will watch, hopefully this will explain it all."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Queen Serenity surveyed the crowd of happy couples, smiling at her daughter as she whirled by in the arms of her true love. On each side of her stood two women. One wore a dazzling floor length midnight blue gown, the tiny spaghetti straps accenting her cream colored skin. Her sparkling green eyes remained fixed straight ahead, full lips curved up into a serene smile. Raven black tresses highlighted with deep burgundy were pulled back into two buns on top of her head and strands of hair stuck out at every angel.  
  
The other slightly taller woman wore a stunning silver gown, also floor length. The strapless gown clung to her willowy figure. Stormy blue eyes looked out over the couples, searching. Her long blond hair had been pulled back and clipped with silver clips. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, anxiously wringing her hands.  
  
Seeing this, Queen Serenity turned to the young guardian and smiled, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Relax Drea, they will be here soon."  
  
Drea jumped and looked up at the Queen. "I'm sorry your majesty. It's just..it's been so long. It's been almost a year." Her eyes took on the far off look that they usually did when Drea was thinking about him. "I wonder if he's changed at all."  
  
"I'm sure he looks exactly the same Drea." Her raven-haired sister quipped with a teasing smile.  
  
Drea crossed her arms and harrumphed indignantly. "Are you telling me that you never think of Vegeta at all? I know that's a lie!"  
  
"I do..from time to time." Jen replied, her high cheekbones taking on a becoming color of pink. "It's hard not to think about the man you're be-."  
  
Trumpets sounded, signaling the arrival of another guest to the already overwhelmingly large party and Jen's heart leaped in her chest. He was here! She could feel him already, his ki signature so unique from those surrounding her.  
  
"From Planet Vegeta-Sei; His Royal Highness and son Vegeta accompanied by advisors Bardock and son Kakarott."  
  
"He's here!" Drea gasped, her hands flying to her throat.  
  
The crowd parted and four stunningly handsome men made their way to the Throne. In front were the King of Vegeta-Sei and his son Vegeta who was wearing an arrogant smirk and watching Jen as if she were the only person in the room. On either side of them were Bardock and his son Kakarott. Kakarott's smile widened upon seeing Drea and he had to remind himself that it would be incredibly rude, not to mention unheard of if he ran up to her right now and swept her u into his arms.  
  
"Your Highness." King Vegeta said with a pleasant smile, bowing at the waist. The other three Sayians followed suit, paying homage to Queen Serenity. Light laughter bubbled up from inside the Queen as she looked down at the four Sayians. "And to think King Vegeta, that once you used to tug on my hair and call me Nitty."  
  
The King chuckled and raised his smiling gaze Serenity. "Now I'll just have to call you Queen Nitty, wont I?"  
  
"Serenity will do just fine Veggie. Now, they may deny it but I have two women who have been waiting all night for your son and his friend to get here."  
  
Drea and Jen let out a collective gasp and turned bright pink under the knowing glances of their betrothed.  
  
King Vegeta glanced at the two attractive young women and smiled. "Maybe I should be so kind as to ask the Queen to dance and leave you two here to figure things out for yourself seeing as how Bardock has already found the food."  
  
"Fine by me." Vegeta said, never dragging his feasting gaze from the ebony haired female.  
  
As soon as the King and Queens backs were turned, Goku ran up the stairs and wrapped his arms around Drea, swinging her up off the ground. "Miss me?" he asked, inhaling her scent. Tears sparkled in the silvery haired woman's eyes. "More then you will ever know Kakarott." She whispered back, clinging to the muscular Sayian.  
  
Goku pulled back and gave his wife-to-be his trademark grin. "Come on. Let's dance. That's something I've been wanting to do with you for way too long."  
  
Jen watched her sister with a fond smile as she was escorted onto the dance floor and whirled away from view, her musical laughter hanging in the air. Nervously she turned her gaze to Vegeta. He had grown so big! Who knew a year could do so much to a person. Dark blue spandex stretched over his well tones muscles and his hair had grown out, making him look wild and untamed. Deep penetrating eyes stared into hers, glowing with compassion and love. "Vegeta." Jen whispered, her hand rising on it's own accord to touch him.  
  
"Come here Jen." He beckoned.  
  
Jen moved gracefully down the steps and stopped in front of him, a smile tugging at her lips. "You have changed my Prince."  
  
Vegeta's own lips turned up in a fond smile. "I am still the man who loves you Jen. And the man who would like to ask you to dance."  
  
Jen could only manage a nod as a romantic haze settled over her and she moved with Vegeta out onto the dance floor.  
  
The night passed in blissful harmony as couples danced around the glistening ballroom floor. Congratulations were given to Princess Serena in her engagement as well as to her guardians, Jen and Drea in theirs. It appeared as if the night would go off without a hitch and all would go home full and happy.  
  
It was during the third to the last dance that the perfect night turned into a complete nightmare. A soldier made his way across the floor, trying to appear calm in light of the danger that had just presented itself. He spotted the Queen, standing with King Vegeta against the wall and quickly made his way to her side. "Your Majesty." He executed a quick bow and rose again. "We have trouble your Majesty. Beryl is here with her army."  
  
The Queen's eyes went wide with shock and then narrowed in outrage. "Out of all the nights she has to choose this one." She muttered, grabbing her skirts and quickly making her way out of the ballroom.  
  
"Nitty, don't worry so much. My son, Kakarott, Bardock and I here to help. Beryl's defeat will fall upon her in less then seconds." Vegeta said, following in Serenity's path.  
  
"It's not that simple Sir." The soldier spoke up from behind him.  
  
Vegeta turned on him. "What is that you say boy?"  
  
The soldier cringed away from Vegeta and lowered his gaze to the floor. "It is not that simple. I have just been informed that Beryl was not alone. Her accomplice has just left her side and it looks as if he's.."  
  
The King and Queen turned to face the stuttering soldier, their shoulders tense. "Where is he heading?" Serenity asked in the calmest voice she could muster.  
  
"It looks as if him and his army are..heading for the Planet Vegeta-Sei. The accomplice has been identified as..as Frieza Sir."  
  
The King's jaw clenched as fury flared in the deep ebony pools of his eyes. "Frieza." He muttered. Letting loose a string of wild curses he turned and slammed his fist into the wall.  
  
Serenity rushed to his side and placed a delicate hand upon his shoulder. "Please Vegeta, calm yourself. Beryl should not pose much of a treat to us. Go; collect your son and advisors. We will be fine."  
  
Vegeta turned to his childhood friend, anxiety replacing the anger that had once burned in his black orbs. "Nitty." He whispered, pulling the Queen into a sudden embrace. "I leave Jen and Drea here. They will fight for you. If something should happen-."  
  
"Shh. Don't say it Vegeta." Serenity murmured, choking on the fear and worry that clogged her throat.  
  
"Serenity, if something should happen to me or my home, I want you to promise me something. Promise that you will take Vegeta and Kakarott.give them a better life. Erase their memories of what happened and give them something better to live for."  
  
Tears burned her eyes, but she nodded. "As you wish Vegeta. Now go. Hurry and face your enemy. I shall face mine." She pulled away and placed a light kiss on beard-covered cheek. "Be careful my friend."  
  
Vegeta released her and turned, jogging swiftly back down the hall in the direction of the ballroom to gather his son and advisors.  
  
Prince Vegeta sat at one of the tables to the side of the room, Jen seated in his lap. He held up a strawberry and she bit into it, a seductive gleam in her eyes as she stared down into his endless ebony eyes. "Have I ever told you how adorable you look with strawberry juice dripping down your chin?" Vegeta asked, making a swipe at the offensive liquid.  
  
Jen laughed softly and licked the juices off his finger, thrilled with the gasp that escaped his throat. "You have told me several ways I look adorable my Price. There is yet one I would like to hear though."  
  
Vegeta leaned back and smirked up at the dazzling beauty in his arms. "Oh? And what's that?"  
  
She opened her mouth to answer when she saw King Vegeta rush into the room. His rigid stance sent a cold icicle of trepidation straight through her heart. "Something's wrong Vegeta." She whispered, pushing herself off his lap and standing.  
  
Confused, Vegeta looked up. Seeing his father he quickly rose, grabbing Jen's hand and leading her to his father. "What's wrong father?" he asked, already knowing the answer to his question.  
  
"Frieza."  
  
Beside him Jen gasped. Vegeta cursed under his breath. "What's the plan?"  
  
"Find Kakarott. Bardock and I will take our leave now. I expect you to be right behind us. Jen..I'm sorry. I know we came to bring you back to Vegeta-Sei but there is a threat here as well. Beryl has joined forces with Frieza. You will have to stay here." The King said, already moving away from them to search for Bardock.  
  
Vegeta sighed and turned to face Jen, wincing at the fear shinning in her vibrant jade eyes. "Jen. I have to go find Kakarott. I will find you before I leave." He placed a quick kiss on her lips, running his tongue possessively over the seam then left her in search of his friend.  
  
Out on the terrace, Drea sighed as Kakarott's body brushed sinfully against hers. He nipped lightly on her bottom lip then deepened the already heated kiss. The breeze picked up, chilling her and goose bumps dotted her flesh. Kakarott pulled back. "Are you cold?" he asked, removing his cape to wrap it tightly around her.  
  
She made a small purring noise in the back of her throat and laid her head against his muscular chest. "Thank you, my love." She whispered, snuggling closer into his warmth. The silence of the night enveloped them, as they stood holding each other, not caring about the time or what was going on inside the palace.  
  
"Kakarott. Kakarott, are you out here?" A voice called from the terrace doors.  
  
Kakarott raised his head and turned towards its source. "Hey Vegeta." He called out to his friend. "What's going on?"  
  
Vegeta crossed the terrace quickly. "We're under attack." He stated, his face set in a mask of indifference. Drea's reaction was much the same as Jen's. The blond gasped and clutched at Kakarott's arm. "Frieza and his men are on their way to Vegeta-Sei right now. We must go."  
  
Kakarott nodded solemnly and turned to face his love. "Drea.." He said softly, brushing his hand through her long blond tresses.  
  
The blond shook her head, determination turning her eyes the color of cold steel. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"I'm afraid you can't. You and Jen are needed here. Beryl and her army are approaching. I'm guessing we will leave from the other side to avoid them. But if we are going to do that we must go now. Say your good byes and meet me outside." Vegeta turned and left them.  
  
Kakarott pulled Drea to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny waist. "God, Drea..I'm so sorry this had to happen." He whispered into her hair.  
  
Drea's shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. "I know you are." She managed. Tears spilled over her cheeks and she pulled back to look into the beautiful eyes of her only love. "Kakarott..you'll come back.won't you?" she asked.  
  
Kakarott nodded, his eyes starting to burn from the tears he held back. Vegeta was always the one who was good at hiding emotions. Right now he wished the same for himself. "As fast as I can. I promise."  
  
Drea straightened her shoulders in a false show of bravado. "All right then. If you take too long, I'm coming after you."  
  
"I know." Kakarott said with a smile.  
  
"I..I love you Kakarott."  
  
"And I love you Drea." He pulled her to him and gave her a long, searing kiss, promising himself that as soon as he got back the first thing he was going to do was make her his mate. Regretfully the kiss came to an end and Kakarott pulled back. He placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. "Fight well my love." He whispered, then quickly left her and returned back inside.  
  
A half an hour later Drea walked out of her room, her Sayian armor clinging to her figure. She had no sooner opened the door when Jen came walking right into her. Seeing the armor, Jen's green eyes widened. "I guess we're going into battle then?"  
  
Drea nodded solemnly. "Did you talk to Vegeta before he left?"  
  
Jens shoulders drooped slightly and she moved past her sister into the bedroom they shared.  
  
"Jen?" Drea called, worry edging her voice. She turned and followed Jen. The raven-haired Sayian whirled suddenly. Her eyes burned with fire. "He will come back. He promised." She said, a deadly certainty in her voice that sent a chill skating over Drea's spine. "He promised." She repeated, turning and disappearing into the closet.  
  
Drea drew a shaky breath. Ignoring the sting of tears as it pricked the back of her eyes once more she lowered herself to the bed. Her hearts dull thud echoed in her ears like the annoying tick-tock of the grandfather clock at the end of the hall. It was at that moment that she knew true fear, true heartache. Her friend only spoke like that when the complete opposite was true. Their men, the Sayians they had given their hearts to were not coming back and Jen knew it.  
  
Jen reappeared from the closet dressed much the same as Drea, her face an expressionless mask. Drea swallowed the painful lump that had formed in her throat. "Are..are you sure Jen?"  
  
Pushing her mahogany streaked hair out of her face, Jen looked up at her sister. Crystalline tears fell from sorrow filled jade eyes. "No, not entirely." She murmured. "Drea." Jen kneeled in front of her sister and clasped her cold hands in her own. "They are the strongest fighters this universe has to offer. They will come back to us. But right now we have a Princess to protect."  
  
Drea gave a desolate nod of her head, fighting tears.  
  
"They would want us to fight Drea. You know that." Jen whispered, tightening her grip on her sister's hands.  
  
Drea closed her eyes. "I know." When she reopened them they were filled with the same fire that burned so passionately in Jen's. "Let's go teach that bitch a lesson."  
  
* * *  
  
"Kamehame-HA!" Drea screamed, releasing a weaker version of Kakarott's well-known attack. He had taught it to her years ago and although not perfected it still effectively took out ten of the enemy's army. Breathing heavily, Drea lowered blood streaked arms to her side. They had been fighting for hours..hours, and still they came. Beryl had the nerve to sit and wait until her army dwindled away to nothing before actually attacking herself.  
  
Drea looked over at Jen. The other woman was quickly taking out any soldier that dared to get within six yards of her. Much like Drea, her arms and legs were badly cut. The hard armor had protected much of her upper body and her hair, which she had tied up had come loose and strands of the sleek black clung to her slick flesh. "Don't you assholes ever give up?!" Jen yelled, releasing another deadly attack.  
  
Drea smiled grimly and wiped the back of her hand over her perspiring brow. Behind them stood Princess Serena, surrounded by her Inner Senshi. They stood protectively around her, prepared to fight if the need be. Not far away, with Uranus and Neptune flanking her, Queen Selenity directed her army.  
  
"Jen." Drea called out to her sister.  
  
Jen turned her exhausted gaze to Drea. "Yeah?"  
  
"I think you got 'em." The blond gestured to the battlefield littered with bodies. With Jen not far behind she crossed the blood soaked ground to where Serena and her Senshi stood. The Princess stared vacantly ahead of her, her normally ivory skin a sickly pale color.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Drea asked.  
  
"We're fine." Mars quickly replied. Beside her, Venus clutched her stomach, willing the queasiness to subside. "I don't mean to be rude but how can you two do that?"  
  
Drea looked at the Senshi of love curiously. "Do what?"  
  
"Kill so easily, like it's something you do every day."  
  
"We're Sayians." Jen answered in a numb voice. "It's what we do." She turned away from them and made her way over to where the Queen stood. Serenity called out a command and wave of soldiers surged forward, lead by Prince Darien.  
  
Drea's eyes went wide and she jerked around in time to see Serena snap out of her dazed state. Tears collected in the cobalt blue eyes and she pushed past her Senshi. "Darien!" She screamed, running from her protectors in the direction her Prince had disappeared.  
  
"Jen! Grab her!" Drea called out the warning as Serena flew past Jen, desperate to reach Darien. Luckily Jen was much faster then the hysterical Princess. She lashed out, her iron grip closing around Serena's wrist.  
  
"NO!" Serena cried, desperately trying to pull free from Jen's grasp. "Let me go! I need to get to him! Please..please.." broken sobs ripped from the young woman's throat as she begged to be released.  
  
"If you go after him you will get Darien and yourself killed Serena." Jen tried to reason with the distraught Princess. A scream of pain pierced the night air, stale with the smell of death. Serena jerked once in Jen's hold then the fight went out of her. She sunk slowly to the ground, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. "We're all going to die anyway." Serena whispered.  
  
Jen lowered herself to Serena's eye level and placed her hands lightly on her slender shoulders. The blond reverently raised her bleak gaze to Jen. Her protector gave Serena and unsteady smile. "We may die..but we'll die fighting." She murmured.  
  
Serena swallowed hard and nodded. "You are right." Standing, she pushed her shoulders back, looking every bit as regal as the Queen. "Come. We shall fight at my mothers side."  
  
No one argued, each of them proud to follow their courageous Princess into battle.  
  
"Jen..you really think we're all going to die?" Drea whispered as they moved into position beside Queen Serenity.  
  
"You've read Beryl's power level. What do you think?"  
  
Drea smiled sadly and reached over, taking a hold of Jen's hand. "I think..that I'm really going to miss you Jen."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Drea." Jen whispered, giving her sisters hand an affectionate squeeze.  
  
Something crashed into the earth beside them and the two sisters jumped apart. They watched as the dust cleared to reveal a pod embedded in the moons surface and simultaneously their hearts dropped. "Oh no." Drea muttered. Before she could stop herself she was halfway to the scarred ship. She heard a beep and the door slid open with a loud hiss. A hand came out, gripping the door. Drea hadn't even noticed that she had come to a complete stop. Her hand went to her throat and she swallowed hard. Her heart hammered against her ribs as she watched and waited, sick with fear.  
  
Finally the bruised and bloodied body of a man emerged and stumbled from the wrecked craft.  
  
"No." Drea whispered. "Kakarott!!" She ran to him, catching him before he fell and lowering him carefully to the ground. His blood stained her armor but she did not care. "Kakarott, what happened to you?" she murmured, running her hand lightly over his brow. Dark ebony eyes glazed with pain stared up at her and a loving smile softened his lips. "Hey you." He muttered.  
  
"Hi." Drea whispered back, tears spilling free from her vibrant blue eyes. "Can you tell me what happened?" She looked up at Jen as she knelt on the other side of Kakarott.  
  
"We..we were on our way back home, about ten minutes behind King Vegeta. When we got there Frieza's men were everywhere. Vegeta said something wasn't right. The way they were attacking..it was strange. They out numbered us but they moved so slow, like they didn't care." Kakarott started coughing and Drea gripped his hand tightly, her eyes clouding over. Once the fit passed he took a deep breath and continued on. "I fought with Vegeta but he told me to get my ass out of there and save our women." A faint smile crossed his features but as quickly as it had come it was gone. "When I finally agreed we were attacked. Vegeta pushed me back and told me to hurry, so I ran back to my ship and took off. I was only a ways from Vegeta-Sei when.."  
  
Jen unintentionally leaned forward. "When what, Kakarott?" she asked, dreading the answer. She wanted to press her hands to her ears, block out his voice, but she resisted.  
  
Kakarott raised haunted eyes to Jen. When he spoke his voice was hallow, not sounding like his own voice at all. "I caught the end of it. That's probably why I look like this. Frieza destroyed Vegeta-Sei. My home.. it's gone. I'm..I'm sorry Jen."  
  
Shocked, Jen stood taking unsteady steps away from Drea and Kakarott. "No.." she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. "He promised..he promised he'd come back for me." A loose rock slid out from under Jen's foot and unsteadied her balance. She fell to her knees, hardly noticing the sharp sting of tiny rocks biting into her skin. Tears streamed over her pale cheeks and splashed to the moons surface. God, she couldn't breath! Her body started trembling violently as her mind fought with her heart for control but in the end her heart won out. "NOO!" She screamed in denial, burying her face in her hands.  
  
Drea went to her friend and pulled her close. "Please Jen, please don't cry." She murmured. "He wouldn't want you to cry." She stroked her sisters raven tresses, hoping to soothe her when a sudden idea presented itself in her mind. "He may still be alive Jen." She whispered.  
  
Jen pulled back and raised her bleary eyes to Drea. "But..how?"  
  
"He's one of the most powerful men in this universe." She said, using Jen's own words. "You honestly think Frieza wouldn't want to use that to his advantage? He's probably on that nasty lizards ship right now but we're never going to find out unless we beat the hell out of these jerks and win this thing." Her words hung suspended in the air as Drea awaited her friend's reaction.  
  
Explosions sounded around them, mingling with the shouts of soldiers and guttural screams of the wounded. Nearby Queen Serenity and her daughter stood with their Senshi, ready to command the last remaining soldiers into battle. The Queen's features were grim as she raised a slender arm into the air and released the last of her army.  
  
"Jen, please. Serenity needs our help." Drea pleaded.  
  
"Okay Drea." Jen stared at her sister with hate burning in her jade eyes. "But as soon as we're done here..I'm leaving."  
  
Drea nodded her agreement and held out her hand, helping her sister up.  
  
They went back to where Kakarott lay and knelt on either side of him. "Hey Kakarott." Jen said with a wiry grin. "You look a little beat up."  
  
"I feel a little beat up." Kakarott grumbled, allowing them to help him to his feet.  
  
Drea looked worriedly up at her fiancé. "Are you okay to fight?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." He scanned the battlefield, watching the Moon Kingdom's dwindling army take on Beryl's forces. After a moment of observation his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What is it?" Drea asked, her arm tightening around his slim waist.  
  
Goku nodded towards the field. "They're doing the same thing Frieza's men were doing. Watch. See how slow they're moving?"  
  
Drea's muscles tensed. "You don't think Beryl would-."  
  
"We're not going to give her the chance." Jen said firmly. "Come on."  
  
Holding Kakarott between them, they flew to where Queen Serenity and her royal court stood.  
  
"That was the last of them." Serenity was saying. She looked tired, her silvery blue eyes dull. "Now it is up to the rest of us to defend our home.  
  
"Serenity?" Jen called softly.  
  
The Queens shoulders drooped and she turned her weary gaze on Jen. "I know. I can no longer feel the King's Ki signature nor sense the presence of Vegeta-Sei."  
  
Hope flared to life within Jen, filling the empty space that had started to form in her heart. She had completely forgotten about Serenity's uncanny ability to read Ki signatures over far distances. It was mostly a Sayian trait as far as she knew, one she, Drea and Kakarott had not bothered trying to learn yet. But King Vegeta had spent days teaching Serenity how to until she was even better then the King himself. "Do you know..is Vegeta."  
  
Queen Serenity shook her head sadly. "I honestly don't know Jen. I can't sense him..but I feel him here." She placed a hand over her heart.  
  
"Your Majesty!"  
  
Serenity's head jerked up and she regarded Prince Darien with knowing, cold blue eyes.  
  
"Our forces are out numbered and our remaining men are few." Darien spoke as calmly as possible. "What is your next command?"  
  
Serenity looked around her at the young members of her royal court and family. They were all so young. They deserved a better life, a better future then this.  
  
Maniacal laughter filled the dense air around them. Out of the darkness Beryl came, a sneer pasted on her blood red lips. "Give up Serenity. You are no match for me now. Surrender or forfeit your precious Kingdome." The witch demanded.  
  
Serenity gripped her want tightly, feeling the pure energy of the Silver Crystal flood through her being. So this was it. It was not exactly how she had pictured her end but it was the only way. "I know what I must do."  
  
Serena looked up at her mother uncertainly. "What do you mean mother?"  
  
Blinking back sudden tears, Serenity smiled at her daughter. "Live your life well my little bunny. And never forget how much I love you." She raised her want above her head and soft silver light filtered over her child and protectors. One by one they fell into a deep sleep. "Please Pluto, take care of them." She whispered, closing her eyes against the darkness that was coming for her. Like fingers made of ice she felt it close in around her. A fleeting smile crossed her flawless features. "Oh Vegeta..I will be with you soon my King."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh God." Jen whispered, watching the image on the wall fade and disappear. Her heart suddenly felt heavy with grief. Warm tears trickled down her face in steady streams. She remembered everything! From her happy childhood on Vegeta-Sei to her steamy relationship with the arrogant Sayian Prince.  
  
Beside her, Drea had her head buried against Goku's neck. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs and Goku held her tightly, whispering words of comfort.  
  
"That is how you all came to be in different dimensions." Trista spoke, breaking the mournful silence. She brushed a stray tear from her face. "You were all given false memories to replace those of the Moon Kingdome and Vegeta-Sei."  
  
"When did they start?" Goku asked.  
  
"For you..shortly before you met Chi Chi. For Drea and Jen, when they were 14 and 15."  
  
Confused, Goku scratched his head. "Well..then how.."  
  
"Your friends? They also received memories of their time spent with you. I know how terrible it sounds but you must understand that it was done for your safety. Had Serenity not used the Crystal all of you would have died that night. You were all much too young and possessed great powers. Serenity wanted better lives for you all and the kind of safety that could not be provided to you at the time. There is..one thing though that I don't understand." Trista tapped her chin thoughtfully while Amara and Michelle gaped at her, amazed that the all-knowing Guardian of Time would admit to not understanding something.  
  
"What's that?" Jen asked, whipping hastily at the tears clinging to her skin.  
  
"We were able to replace all of your memories but one." She raised her deep crimson gaze to Vegeta.  
  
"What are you looking at woman?" he snapped.  
  
"We were never able to find you Vegeta. Somehow your presence was blocked from us. Therefore you should have your memories intact. You do remember everything, don't you?" Trista asked.  
  
All eyes turned expectantly to the Sayian Prince. Vegeta's passive gaze turned downright hostile as he returned their looks of curiosity. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I have no clue as to who you people are and to be completely honest I think that entire scene you just put together is a load a shit." He pushed himself up, unable to contain the fury that was building within him. He had to make an escape now before he ended up hurting one of them. "My father was not a sympathetic man. I don't know anything of this past you speak of and I am fucking glad that I don't!" He turned on his heal and stalked to the door, throwing it open and slamming it unceremoniously behind him.  
  
Jen stared at the closed door, the need to go after Vegeta growing stronger with each passing second. "Don't do it Jen!" The annoying voice from earlier shrieked in her mind. "Just leave the man alone!" The minutes ticked by slowly, no one saying a word. "Damn it." Jen muttered, getting to her feet to go after Vegeta.  
  
Drea watched her friend go and sighed. This was certainly turning into one hell of a day. Getting up, she quickly excused herself and went to find Jen. Once outside, she scanned the area but found no trace of her friend anywhere. "Sister, she's your sister now Drea." She quietly reminded herself. Descending the five short steps of the temple, Drea walked around it and into a maze of stone walkways surrounded by lush green plants and vibrant flowers in beautiful bold colors. Still, Jen was nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go?" Drea wondered out loud.  
  
"She's with Vegeta on the other side of that tree she spaced out in front of."  
  
Drea gasped and whirled around, her heart lodging itself in her throat. "Goku!"  
  
The tall Sayian held up his hands and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I thought you heard me coming." His handsome ebony eyes sparkled with suppressed humor as he stared down at her.  
  
"You know I hate it when you..do that.." Her voice drifted away to a whisper as she began to realize that Goku had his memories back just as she did. Her heart fluttered nervously and her cheeks grew warm.  
  
Goku's smile turned from apologetic to achingly tender. "Yeah, I do know that." He moved closer to her, his hand cautiously reaching for hers. "I know everything."  
  
"Everything?" Drea asked, her body swaying closer to his on it's own account.  
  
Goku nodded. "Even the time when I tossed Vegeta in the fountain because I though he'd kissed you." He said with a light chuckle.  
  
"It was Jen he was kissing." Drea murmured teasingly.  
  
"You two had both bleached your hair to look like Serenity! How was I supposed to know which one was you?"  
  
Drea smiled up at the man she had loved since she was a child. If he remembered everything, did he still feel the same way? It had been so long. Long enough for him to get married and have children. She closed her eyes as her heart twisted painfully. He had shared a life with someone else other then her. Turning away from Goku, she started taking slow, measured steps down one of the stone paths.  
  
Perplexed, Goku watched her retreating back wondering what he had said to upset her. "Drea, wait." He caught up to her and gently grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. When she raised her cobalt gaze to him, the vibrant orbs shone with unshed tears. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"  
  
Drea shook her head. "No Goku, you didn't say anything wrong. It's just.." A sad smile curved her full pink lips. "I know you didn't remember me at all and I know I'm being unreasonable..but it still hurts knowing that you were with someone else." She said softly. "It's so strange, I know. Our entire lives have been revealed to us and I actually feel jealous."  
  
"Hey, don't think like that Drea. I might have been with Chi Chi but there's something I never really gave her." Drea gave him a dubious look. "I never truly made her my mate. I guess, even though I couldn't remember, my heart still knew it belonged to someone else. But now that I have my memories back..I know."  
  
"Know what?" Drea asked breathlessly.  
  
Goku raised his hand and softly brushed his knuckles over Drea's jawbone, moving his hand to cradle her face in his palm. "I know.that I still love you." He murmured.  
  
Drea placed the back of her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her unsteady smile. "Oh Goku!" She threw herself into his welcome embrace, her heart singing as his arms closed around her. "I love you too."  
  
Goku smiled, holding her slim body as close to him as possible. Never in his life had he known joy like this. At least not since before she was taken from him. Her scent, now familiar to him in every way, tempted the beast within. He remembered the promise he had made to himself on the terrace, the promise to make her his mate. 'Not now Goku' he thought, brushing his hand lightly over the small of her back. Now it was good enough just to have her back in his arms again. How had he even gone through all those years without her? It was defiantly something he was never going to do again.  
  
He pulled back to look down at her, his heart catching. Slowly, he brushed his lips across hers, reminding her, reminding himself of the passionate moments they had spent together. Drea murmured something unintelligible and relaxed against him, her hands burying themselves in his thick black hair and her tail brushing enticingly against his leg.  
  
Goku reluctantly broke the kiss. He stared down into Drea's dazed eyes and grinned. "Miss me?"  
  
Giving him a dazzling smile of her own, Drea leaned in for another kiss. "More then you will ever know Goku."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jen approached Vegeta cautiously, every muscle tensed in anticipation of a fight. The silence surrounding them was deafening. Even the small threads of paper attached to the large tree made no noise in the diminutive breeze. She was making a mistake in coming after him. She risked the one thing that she could not afford to loose and yet she continued moving toward him. Her pride was in great danger right now. Taking a deep breath, Jen set her shoulders. "Vegeta?" she called softly.  
  
His shoulders stiffened. "What do you want woman?" he growled, not bothering to turn and face her.  
  
Jen sighed. She really needed to learn how to pick her battles. "I came to see what had upset you." She ventured, feeling her pride literally start to slip through her fingers.  
  
Vegeta laughed, a cold, heartless sound. "What would you care? I thought you wanted me to die?"  
  
Jen threw her hands up in exasperation. Screw the timid shit. She walked right up to Vegeta and stood next to him, crossing her hands over her chest and trying her best to pull off the perfect arrogant Sayian imitation.  
  
Vegeta cast a sideways glance at the woman standing next to him. He wouldn't admit to her that she looked beyond adorable when she was trying to look like him. Nor would he admit to her how badly he wished he could remember their time together. He looked so content in the image that Scout had conjured up. Could he even remember a time when he'd been happy? With a frustrated sigh, he dropped his arms to his side. "What are you doing woman?"  
  
"Being difficult." She replied, glowering straight ahead.  
  
Vegeta was unable to stop the startled chuckle that escaped his lips. "Jen, look at me." He demanded softly. Slowly she turned, her raven hair swirling around her delicate shoulders. He ached to run his fingers through it. He ached for her. Yet another thing he could never tell her. "I'm not upset."  
  
Jen's turbulent gaze focused on his. For the first time since they had danced together she was being civil to him. "Then why did you leave like that? And why can't you remember anything?" she asked, her cat-like green eyes pleading him for an answer.  
  
His hard gaze grew tired. "As much as I'd like to tell you..it's none of your business."  
  
Jen gasped, the fight flaring back up within her. "It's none of my business?" she asked incredulously. "What the hell kind of thing is that to say? I think it is my business. You saw our past Vegeta! I'm the one person who deserves to know what the hell is going on and why you can't remember a damn thing!"  
  
Vegeta's ebony eyes turned ruthless. His hand shot up, gripping her arm in a hard grasp. "I'm saying it's none of your business because that's the damn truth. I don't know who that man in the image was but is sure as hell was not me!"  
  
Jen bit down on her lip to keep from crying out as his hand tightened around her arm, bruising the flesh. "Yes.it.was." She bit out.  
  
"Even if it was me I am no longer that man. I never will be again." He pushed her back, slamming her against the tree. The bark bit into her skin and still she refused to show that she was hurting. "This is the man I am now." He growled, crushing his mouth down upon hers. His lips moved in demanding motions, relentlessly forcing her lips open. His tongue darted inside, sweeping against her own and causing foreign sensations to sweep through her.  
  
'Why fight it' Jen though. 'Maybe I can break him..if I don't beat the hell out of him first.' Setting her plan in motion, Jen pressed her body fully against his, thrilled with the contact of his warm body upon hers. She yanked her arm free and wound her arms around his neck, clinging to him for all she was worth. She snaked her tail around his leg, bringing it dangerously close to the very thing that made him so unmistakably male. She kissed him back with far more passion then she ever knew she possessed, rubbing her tongue erotically against his and moaning in sweet abandon.  
  
Vegeta pushed away, gasping for breath. "Why did you do that?" he demanded, fury edging his voice.  
  
Jen's eyes narrowed into a hostile glare and she advanced on him. "Because I knew you wouldn't stop me and it was either that..or physically hurt you."  
  
Vegeta took a step away from her. Was he actually scared of her? Laughable, really. Jen smiled. The tables had officially turned. "As if you could actually hurt me." Vegeta said with a smirk. But he didn't seam so sure of himself anymore.  
  
"Care to try me?" Jen asked, her voice deadly calm.  
  
Vegeta stared at her hard, as if trying to see her very soul. She knew the exact moment he had figured her out and knew she was in trouble. Vegeta slowly walked up to her, stocking her like some bloodthirsty animal. Once again she was backed up against the tree with nowhere else to go. She was trapped. Vegeta lowered his face to hers, his breath coming out unevenly. Her heart tripped an unsteady beat beneath her ribs and she could feel dread mingling with the desire raging inside of her. Smiling wickedly, Vegeta lowered his mouth her neck and ran his tongue lightly over the sensitive skin. He paused by her ears and she could actually hear the ruthless smirk in his voice. "Keep testing me woman and see where it gets you." Then he released her and walked away, leaving her clinging breathlessly to the tree. Lord, what had she done? 


	5. Chapter Five

I think ya'll should start a pool to bet on when I get the next chapter out. Someone could make a lot of money!!! Lol. Okay, Jen..I'm sorry there's no steamy scenes of love makin' in this chappy but I promise..PROMISE there will be in the next one.* Grins wickedly * I highly doubt you'll even get around to reading this one by the time I've got the next one up, what with Ken there to distract ya ;) Okay, just a reminder to all of you out there who are reading this..this is a story that was made for my wonderful wifey Jen. And yes, I did use myself as one of the main characters. I needed an escape from life; therefore I created one for myself. And for my Jen Jen, it is a gift. One of the only ones I could give her at the moment. But thank you for the reviews and the support.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing of DBZ. Jen's sweet ass though? Oh..so totally mine!! Lol.don't care what you say Ken! It was mine first!!! On with the story * smiles sheepishly *  
  
Strange Happenings as Midnight Carnage  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
"Do you think they've killed each other yet?"  
  
Drea laughed softly and leaned back against the strong wall of Goku's chest, watching dark gray, puffy clouds drift slowly overhead. They had found a secluded spot among the wildly colorful flowers and were sprawling over a large wooden bench. Drea sat between Goku's legs, her back pressed fully against his chest. With one arm wrapped loosely around her, Goku used the fingers from his free hand to brush through the long silky strands of her pale blonde hair. "Not yet." Drea turned her head to the side, contemplating the shape of a cloud. "Goku, do you know why Vegeta can't remember anything?"  
  
His fingers stilled in her hair, the blunt tips of his fingers resting on her scalp and sending delightful tingles down her neck. Unnerved by his sudden stillness, she turned in his arms. "Goku?"  
  
"Not really." He said, with a slow shake of his head. "He only goes as far as to say that he used to work for Frieza. But he stays quiet about what happened during that time. Well, aside from bragging about the planets he destroyed."  
  
Drea gasped and turned fully around to face him. "He worked for Frieza?! But why...how could he?!"  
  
Goku shrugged and began to work his fingers through her hair again. When he spoke, a trace of melancholia edged his words. "I don't know. There are times I really wish I did. It might explain a few things."  
  
Drea sighed. She laid her head on Goku's shoulder. The clouds passing grew darker and blocked the light from the sun. Thunder rolled softly in the distance, sounding more peaceful then threatening. "Smells like rain." Drea murmured, inhaling the scent of the impending storm mingling with the woodsy, masculine scent Goku carried.  
  
"I hope you two don't plan on sitting in that garden all night. You'll get soaked, though I highly doubt either of you would notice."  
  
Startled, the two jumped apart. Drea looked up to see Vegeta standing a few yards away, arms crossed over his chest. Refusing to glare at the man like she wanted to she forced herself to remember the way he used to be. She smiled cheerfully. After all, this was the Vegeta she had grown up with, weather he knew it or not. "Hey Vegeta. Did Jen find you?"  
  
"Why should it matter to you?" He asked in a voice dripping with scorn. The eyes that assessed her were those of a stranger. It almost made Drea feel as if she should be mourning the loss of a dear friend.  
  
"I was just wondering." Drea murmured.  
  
"I thought we had this discussion already brat. You're to stay out of mine and Jen's business."  
  
"Vegeta, knock it off." Goku warned. "She was just asking a question."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Yes, Jen found me. We talked. I left. Happy?"  
  
"No!" Drea exclaimed, jumping up from the bench and storming out of the garden, pinning Vegeta with an accusing glare as she passed him.  
  
Vegeta watched her until she disappeared then shook his head. "You know Kakarott..I used to think Bulma had terrible mood swings. I think these two women defiantly out do her." He turned back to face his friend only to find that Goku was laughing at him! "What the hell is so funny, Kakarott?"  
  
Goku stood and walked over to Vegeta, clapping a hand down on his back. "You may have changed a lot but she still knows you too well." His dark gaze sobered. "And so does Jen. Vegeta, do you honestly believe that whole scene was fake?" Vegeta didn't answer. Patients almost completely spent from having to deal with Vegeta and his attitude, Goku sighed warily. "Fine. You know what Vegeta? Believe whatever the hell you want to believe. I don't care anymore. But ask yourself this. What would you rather have? The life of anger and loneliness that you have now...or the life the Vegeta in that image had?" Goku turned his back on Vegeta to leave the bitter Sayian alone in the garden with only his thoughts to keep him company.  
  
Vegeta stared at the spot Goku had stood. Damn, lower class idiot had a point. He hated it when that happened. But he had to admit, life in that image, before war had come and destroyed it, was far better then it was now. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the wrinkled slip of paper with Jen's wish on it. A picture of a young woman in a dark, flowing dress flashed briefly in his mind. Concentrating hard, he tried to pull it back up but there was nothing. "Nothing at all." Vegeta stated dully. Muttering a soft curse, he shoved the paper back into his pocket and went to join Goku with the others. The wind picked up slightly and distant thunder rolled behind him as he walked through the lush gardens alone.  
  
He rounded the corner of the main temple building, not surprised to see that everyone had moved outside.  
  
Two new comers had joined the group. A tall dark haired man with tranquil blue eyes smiled as Serena clung tenaciously to him, ignoring the pink haired child glaring up at her. A slightly older girl with shoulder length black hair and dark observant eyes stood next to Amara and Michelle, hands folded demurely in front of her.  
  
A cold breeze swept through and many of the girls hugged themselves in attempts to stay warm.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I was being so bitchy to you. If I would have known." Vegeta looked up and saw Jen talking to Rei. The warm smile on her face stole his breath away. Now why couldn't she smile at him like that?  
  
"Don't worry about it Rei." Jen said, rubbing her arms brusquely over her arms. "It's understandable. I'm just glad we all remember each other again."  
  
"You should come over sometime, when it's less hectic. We could do readings together like we used to." Rei embraced Jen.  
  
"Sure thing hun. There's a certain arrogant man I would love to do reading on." She muttered softly, smiling as Rei chuckled.  
  
"I heard that woman." Vegeta remarked, folding his arms casually over his chest.  
  
Jen threw a glare over her shoulder at the Sayian Prince. "With ears that big, I'm not surprised." She bit out nastily.  
  
Vegeta's glower turned deadly. She immediately regretted her hasty come back. Kame, why did she feel this need to provoke him, to fight with him? Forcing a pleased, cat-like smile to her face, Jen turned back around, holding in a sigh of relief when she saw Trista standing at the top of the stairs, patiently waiting for everyone's attention. The group grew silent and Trista spoke up.  
  
"Now that you all know why you're here, it's important that you understand what exactly we are up against. This is no mere evil like you have grown accustomed to dealing with in the past. It's stronger and far more deadly. These combined powers not only posses the power to destroy the earth, but the entire universe as well if they should want to."  
  
"I'm sure that's exactly what they want to do." Jen muttered under her breath.  
  
Beside her Drea nodded solemnly. "You know what we're missing?" she asked, keeping her voice low so as not to disrupt Trista.  
  
"What?" Jen asked.  
  
"That foreboding music that always plays in movies when a general is sending his troops into war. You know, with the drums?"  
  
Taken off guard by Drea's comment, Jen burst out laughing. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand to stop the sound and gave Drea a stern look. Drea simply winked and gave her a smile, her own shoulders shaking with laughter.  
  
"You two find this amusing?" Trista asked, causing the two Sayian women to jump.  
  
"Ma'am, no ma'am!" Drea yelped before she could stop herself. Her blurted words sent Jen into another fit of uncontrollable giggles.  
  
Trista smiled and shook her head. "You two." she muttered. "Do you know what I find amusing? The fact that you two have done absolutely no training in the past nine years."  
  
Properly chastised, Drea and Jen sobered. "That wasn't entirely our fault." Jen argued. "We didn't know we were supposed to be training for anything."  
  
"Yeah." Drea piped up. "We had no idea we were warriors. Someone erased our memories. Now, who could have done something like that?" The two sisters smiled sweetly at Trista.  
  
The Time Guardian shook her head again. "Well, now would be a good time to start, don't you think? Goku, Vegeta?"  
  
The two Sayian men who had remained quiet for most of the day looked up. "You wouldn't mind training these two would you? They need to be taught to fight like the Sayians they are."  
  
"No problem." Goku said cheerfully. Vegeta's only answer was his ongoing silence.  
  
"It's settled then. I suggest you all start as soon as possible. From what I can tell the enemy is nowhere near us. They're waiting though. This fight will not be easily one."  
  
Nodding in unison the group said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.  
  
"I could hurt you right now, you know that?" Jen asked as she, Drea, Vegeta and Goku walked down the stone path away from the temples. She watched a few stray blossoms drift by her on the wind. Vegeta walked next to her, still silent, still angry. But at least, Jen noticed with a tiny smile, he was walking closer to her now.  
  
Walking next to her, with Goku's arms wrapped securely around her shoulders, Drea grinned. "Yeah, I know. But I couldn't help myself." She made a tired face. "Situations a bit to serious for me."  
  
"I know. Thanks Drea." Jen reached over and gave her sisters hand an affectionate squeeze.  
  
Drea nodded and squeezed back. "Any time Jen. So..where are we going to train?" She looked up at Goku, her heart fluttering for the millionth time that day as she took in the angles of his face, the disheveled hair. He turned kind, ebony eyes down to her and gave her his trademark grin. Yet another unsteady beat of the heart. "Well, I was thinking our place. When our..wives died," he explained in a hesitant voice, "Vegeta and I made a pretty large addition to my home and Vegeta moved in with his son, Trunks. You could stay with us. It's out in the middle of nowhere and there's tons of room to spar. But, it's up to you guys."  
  
Drea shrugged and looked over at Jen. "What do you think?" She asked, already knowing her answer. Stay at home in their large apartment, or stay with Goku? Hard choice. She watched Jen for an answer, noticing how the dark haired beauty glanced toward Vegeta as if expecting him to object.  
  
"Yeah. I think that would be a good idea." She agreed.  
  
Drea's smile faltered as she gazed at her sister. Something had happened between Jen and Vegeta. The tension was unbearably thick between them. Though curiosity tore away at her, Drea kept silent. She would talk to Jen later and hopefully be able to drag something from her. A large, solitary raindrop splashed against the tip of her nose, interrupting her thoughts. More rain fell, dotting the paved walkway. "Yey." Drea remarked dryly, shivering as more cold droplets landed upon her skin.  
  
Goku suddenly scooped her up into his arms and Drea released a startled gasp, clinging to him as he flew into the cloudy skies. "I'm pretty sure we can get back to your apartment before the storm hits." He said, adjusting his hold on her so that her body settled closer to his.  
  
"What about Jen and Vegeta?"  
  
Goku grinned and Drea's eyes went wide with realization. "You meant to leave them alone together!" Laughing, she snuggled closer to him, absorbing his warmth. "Very sneaky."  
  
"I just hope Vegeta doesn't try to kill me later for it." Goku muttered, only half joking. He looked down at Drea, his heart catching as he watched strands of silvery blonde hair blow into her striking cerulean eyes. "God, you're beautiful." He murmured.  
  
Startled, Drea's eyes widened. A shy smile curved her lips and she lowered her gaze. "I.ah, thank you." She almost whispered. Allowing her fingers to play lightly over the back of Goku's neck she once again raised her eyes hesitantly to him. "You know.." She murmured softly. "I can fly on my own."  
  
"Did you just remember that now?"  
  
Hearing the laughter in his smooth, gentle voice, Drea felt her cheeks heat from slight embarrassment. "You try sorting out a lifetime of memories that have been shoved into your brain in a matter of minutes." She muttered. Goku gave her a look that said "been there" and the rosy pink that stained her cheeks turned vibrant red. "Oh yeah."  
  
Goku chuckled pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "It's okay. I'm still remembering things too. A few minutes ago I just remembered how you and Jen put a frog in Vegeta's soup the first night we met you two."  
  
Drea smiled sadly. "I remember that." She threw a look over Goku's shoulder, watching the temple with its beautiful gardens grow further and further away. "I just wish Vegeta could." She said, thinking of the pain Jen was in.  
  
"He will." Goku assured her, hoping he was right. "It might take a while, but he'll come around."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With her feet planted firmly on the hard ground, Jen watched Drea and Goku disappear with a sense of disbelief. They had actually left her..alone.with Vegeta! "Damn it!" she cursed softly, not so much as daring a glance in his direction. She could fly after them, couldn't she? Of course she could. She knew how to fly. But what if over the past nine years she had forgot how? She had managed to the other night, but that had been more of a freak accident really. And she wasn't about to test her flying skills now. Not in front of Vegeta. She could just picture herself jumping up and down in attempts to become air born. Not only would she humiliate herself, she would give Vegeta yet another reason to poke fun at her. Jen shook her head firmly. No. She would rather walk then hear Vegeta's cruel laughter directed at her.  
  
Decision made, Jen started walking. No sooner had she placed one foot in front of her than she found herself hauled into a pair of indecently strong arms. She turned her head and her breath left her in a sudden rush. Coal black eyes, dark as sin and filled with a mixture of amusement and cynicism stared back at her. "Vegeta.." She murmured warily.  
  
"Shut up brat." His voice was oddly affectionate when he spoke. He lifted from the ground with a burst of power and flew after Goku and Drea. "You're getting a free ride. I wouldn't complain about it much if I were you."  
  
Ducking her chin in efforts to hide her pleased smile, Jen slowly relaxed each taut muscle, enjoying the contrasting feel of the cold wind whipping at her face and the warmth radiating from Vegeta's body. As long as he couldn't see how much she enjoyed being this close to him she supposed it was safe to let her defenses down, at least for a little while.  
  
They flew in silence. Thunder rolled closer behind them. When the large apartment building loomed before them Jen couldn't stop the unexpected disappointment that settled uncomfortably within her. Soon she would be out of his arms and who knew the next time he would willingly allow her back into them.  
  
'I thought you didn't care for his touch?'  
  
Damn inner voice again. Opting to ignore it, Jen looked up at her apartment seeing Drea waving cheerfully on the balcony with Goku behind her wearing a satisfied grin. She should have known those two had left her alone with Vegeta on purpose.  
  
They landed on the balcony. After holding her a few seconds more then necessary, Vegeta released Jen. Her body brushed against his and Jen felt her cheeks grow warm from the intimate contact. What she did next was far from what she wanted to do, but she had no choice. She valued her pride above everything. Making sure her icy façade was firmly back in place; she raised her gaze to Vegeta. "Thanks for the lift." She said in a cool, even voice. Then she turned on her heal and went inside.  
  
Face falling with every tension filled second that passed between Jen and Vegeta; Drea couldn't stop her shoulders from drooping in defeat as she watched her friends retreating back.  
  
"Did you actually think that would work? Leaving us together like that?" Vegeta asked with a humorless laugh.  
  
Goku shrugged. "It was worth a try."  
  
"Come on guys." Drea rubbed her temples, willing away the ache forming behind her eyes. "Let's go inside. I'll make you something to eat."  
  
After making sure both men had enough food, Drea left them in the kitchen and started for her room to pack. She paused at her door and turned to look at Jens. Crossing the hallway she knocked softly on the door. "Jen?" No answer. She knocked again, a little harder this time. "Jen. It's Drea. Can I come in?"  
  
After waiting several minutes with still no reply Drea turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. The large bed was littered with clothing, a large duffle bag sitting at the foot of the bed. "Jen?"  
  
A colorful piece of clothing flew across the room and landed in a heap in front of the duffle bag. With cautious steps Drea made her way across the floor and peered around the corner into the hallway that led to Jen's bathroom. Her raven-haired sister sat in the middle of the hallway, staring vacantly into her closet.  
  
"Jen..honey, are you okay?" Drea asked, slowly approaching her sister.  
  
Jen laughed, a hollow sound devoid of any emotion. "Me? Oh, I'm fine. The man I've loved since I was a child has no memory of me at all and instead of helping him I'm too damn prideful to suck it up and help him." Her face twisted in pain and tears collected in her vibrant jade eyes. "I'm freakin' peachy."  
  
Drea rushed forward and knelt next to Jen, pulling her trembling body into her embrace. "God Jen, don't cry." She crooned, smoothing a hand over Jen's silky black tresses.  
  
"This sucks Drea. I don't get him. For that matter I don't get me! Why am I acting this way? I mean..sometimes only for a few seconds he acts different and I swear I can see the Vegeta that I used to know. But instead of trying to help him I just turn cold." Jen turned her tear filled eyes to her sister. "How could he forget about what we had together?"  
  
Drea was not used to seeing Jen's control snap. She wracked her brain for anything she could do that would ease Jen's suffering. "I was talking to Goku earlier about this. He doesn't really know what happened or even how but he does know one thing. When Vegeta's planet was attacked he..something must have happened to him because he went to work for Frieza."  
  
Jen jerked out of Drea's hold and stared at her wide-eyed. "What?!"  
  
"Vegeta worked for Frieza. Maybe..maybe they brain washed him or something." She suggested lamely, hating the fact that she sounded like some kind of mad scientist.  
  
Jen gave Drea a skeptical look and the blond shrugged her shoulders with a helpless look. "It could have happened."  
  
"Maybe..no. Brainwashed Drea? Come on!" Jen went back to her unorganized packing, yanking a sweatshirt from its hanger and tossing it across the room. She wished there was some way she could gain some insight to Vegeta's situation, find out why the man she knew better then anyone, the man she had once shared an unshakable love with, couldn't remember his past with her. Couldn't or-.  
  
Pain ripped through her, feeling as if it were tearing her heart into tiny shreds. "Maybe he doesn't want to remember." She whispered.  
  
"Jen, no! Do NOT think like that. Vegeta may be a total jerk but he is not that brutal." Drea said firmly. "Look, it has been a really, REALLY long day. I'm sure you're having a hard enough time sorting out your own thoughts. Don't go trying to figure out Vegeta's too." Drea brushed a tear from Jen's face and smiled encouragingly. "Give him time hun. He'll come around."  
  
Jen sniffled. "What makes you so sure?" Then with a rueful grin she added. "And when did you become the calm collected one?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Give it till tomorrow. I'm positive I'll be back to my good old, melodramatic self by then." The comment came with a roll of her stormy blue eyes. "But I know Vegeta will remember some day. He's trying to. He tried to hide it when we were watching that vision, but I saw it. I saw his face. He wants to remember Jen."  
  
Assured by her friend's passionate speech, Jen nodded. "I know. I saw it too." She rotated her shoulders to relieve the aching muscles. "I think I'm going to stop being so you now."  
  
Drea made a face and tossed a shirt at Jen. "Smart ass."  
  
Jen laughed and Drea gave her a satisfied smile. Her job here was done. "Alright. I'm going to go pack." She stood up and stretched, arching her back.  
  
"Thanks Drea."  
  
"Anytime Jen Jen." The blonde turned and left the room, running right into Vegeta as she walked out the door.  
  
Vegeta glared at her. "Watch where you're going woman!"  
  
"Sorry Veggie-head." She said using the nickname she had made for him when they were children. She searched his charcoal eyes intently. "Nothing?"  
  
His lips twitched once, like he was trying not to smirk at her. "Aside from a strong urge to kick your scrawny little ass for calling me that..no, nothing."  
  
Drea sighed. "Maybe some other day." She murmured wistfully, moving around him and disappearing into her room.  
  
Vegeta shook his head in puzzlement. Crazy female. Or maybe he was the crazy one. He was, after all, going to bother Jen yet again. 'You'd think I would have learned my by now.' He though, then turned and walked into the lioness' den.  
  
Drea chuckled as she watched the Sayian Prince argue with himself. Hopefully it wouldn't take much longer for the two to overcome their pride and realize how deeply they felt for each other. Or maybe Vegeta would just, out of the blue, remember everything. That would be even better. With a shrug, she went to her closet.  
  
Forty-five minutes and over thirty outfits later, she pulled the zipper of her huge duffle bag close. "That should be everything." She murmured softly to herself, tossing the loaded bad effortlessly onto the bed. She made her way across the floor and stood in front of the large French doors.  
  
The storm was right over them now. Lightning split the skies with a deafening crack that shook the earth. Rain pattered against the glass in large drops, running in vein like patterns over the window. Drea raised her hand, following the path of one droplet with the tip of her nail.  
  
"What are you doing?" A voice asked softly behind her.  
  
Drea smiled as warmth flooded her. Goku's voice always seamed to have that effect on her. "Just watching the storm." She replied.  
  
His strong arms came around her waist and Drea sighed, dropping her head back against his shoulder. She loved it when he held her like this. His warm breath caressed her neck and she shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Goku chuckled. "I was actually thinking we should go soon. The boys are going to be home tonight and I can't wait for you to meet them." His hands went to her hips and turned her to face him. "They'll love you, just like I do." He said, nuzzling her nose with his.  
  
Drea laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That or I'll just be referred to as Dad's evil girlfriend."  
  
"No. They're way too nice for that. They're a lot like me."  
  
"Well then, I guess I'm in luck." Drea purred, raising up on her tiptoes and pressing her lips lightly to Goku's. His arms tightened around her and his tongue slid delicately along the seam of her lips. Drea willingly opened to him, eager to once again taste his sweetness.  
  
Goku barley maintained a hold on his self control when her tongue shyly caressed his. He had no idea what was even driving him. He'd never felt like this before. He could remember the passion they had shared in the past but never to this extent. He buried his hands in her thick hair, a growl of fervor forming in his throat. Was it normal to want someone this much?  
  
Even though he was wild with his need for her, Goku knew better then to take her like this. He would scare her. Shit, he was scaring himself! Fighting against the raging lust within him, he reluctantly pulled away.  
  
Drea stared up at him, gray-blue eyes wide and her lips swollen from his kiss.  
  
"I..I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He stammered.  
  
Confusion filled the blondes eyes but was quickly replaced by understanding. "It's okay Goku." She whispered. Pulling him close, she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"No. You deserve better then to be taken like some animal."  
  
Drea laughed softly. The melodious sound filled the room and eased Goku's mind. "Oh honey, that's just the Sayian in you. At least..I think it is."  
  
The Sayian in him? He'd never even thought of that! He pulled away from Drea and smiled down at her. "Thanks hun."  
  
"I've been getting that a lot today."  
  
Goku chuckled and brushed a strand of her silvery hair back behind her ear. "We should probably get going. Gohan, Goten and Trunks are supposed to be at the house in a half an hour."  
  
Drea gave him a quizzical look. "How are we supposed to get to your place in less then thirty minutes?" she asked, following him out of the room.  
  
Goku turned and winked at her. "You'll see."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jen gazed at her reflection in the mirror and smirked, congratulating herself for being so clever. This should keep Vegeta away from her so that she could maintain some amount of sanity. She had chosen to wear navy, straight-legged sweat pants and a simple white t-shirt with a navy blue stripe across the chest. Definitely not an outfit that screamed, "Hey, feast your hungry eyes on this!"  
  
Laughing, Jen went into her bathroom to grab the last of her things. Her stocking clad feet slipped a little on the tiled floor. Stopping, Jen looked down at her feet. She had a little big of time for some much needed fun, didn't she? Jen slid her feet to one side, then to the other. With a wiggle of her well-curved hips, the raven-haired beauty tossed her inhibitions aside and began "dancing" on the tile surface. She was lost in her crazy dance, giggling with every near fall that she didn't even realize she was being watched.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you woman?"  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Jen groaned in pain as her backside hit the tile. Her first thoughts? Vegeta was totally to blame for this. She glared up at the smirking man standing in her hallway. "What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen dancing before?!"  
  
"That's what you call that? It looked to me like you were having some kind of spasm." Vegeta remarked flippantly.  
  
With a disgusted sound, Jen got to her feet. "Well I was having fun." She muttered, brushing past him. "That is until you came and ruined it."  
  
Jen swallowed the startled gasp that almost escaped when Vegeta's hand clamped around her arm and he pushed her back against the wall. She was trapped. Instead of cowering before him like she was sure he expected her to do, she held his icy gaze with one of her own. Damned if she was going to back away from whatever challenge he was planning to throw at her.  
  
"Why do we do this?" Vegeta asked, taking Jen completely by surprise.  
  
She stared at him, unable to continue glaring at him. Although his eyes were still narrowed in slits, what he said came out sounding sincere, like he really wanted to know. She sighed, angry with him for making her feel the way she did, angry with herself for denying those feelings. "How the hell should I know Vegeta?"  
  
His hold on her arm loosened. "Because I know you don't want to act the way you do." He said, his voice low.  
  
"Oh do you?" Jen replied, her hackles starting to rise again. This man had a lot of nerve talking to her like this. She was the one who remembered everything! What right did he have to talk to her like he remembered her? "Well what do you plan on doing about it your highness?"  
  
His frown turned up in a smirk more devilish then anything. "This." He replied simply. A second later his lips came down on her, hard, bruising. With every fiber of her being she wanted to refuse him. She wanted nothing of this man until he finally remembered who she was. But the wanton in her screamed out for her to give in to him, to remember the passion that had burned between them.  
  
'I can't! I just can't!' she screamed inwardly, forcing herself to not respond to his touch.  
  
'But that's where you're wrong Jen. You can.and it's the easiest thing in the world.' Her inner voice called, using a tempting promise that Jen could not ignore.  
  
She gave in with a half sigh/ half moan, opening her mouth to his seeking tongue and digging her hands into his thick black hair. His body rubbed against hers and Jen's breath caught, white-hot sparks of desire going off in her mind and filling her with a need for more. She moved restlessly against him, her entire body aching for him.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her hips and lifted her, pushing her back harder against the wall. On their own accord, Jen's legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Her hands raked down his back, wanting to tear into the fabric, rip it free of his masculine body so there was nothing between them but skin.  
  
She felt the evidence of his lust for her rub intimately against the juncture of her thighs and Jen gasped, dropping her head back. His hot mouth moved to her neck. He licked and nipped at the tender flesh until Jen was reduced to a moaning, panting wild woman who wanted nothing more then to beg him to take her to the bed and make her hiss.  
  
One hand found it's way under her loose t-shirt and gripped one of her breasts. The feel of his calloused skin upon her more sensitive regions was erotic and only caused the ache in the pit of her stomach to intensify. She moved against him drawing from him a ragged gasp. Jen smiled and nipped at the sensitive lobe of his ear. "Vegeta..."  
  
"Oh shit! Sorry guys, we'll come back later!"  
  
The passionate haze that had surrounded them in their sensual embrace quickly evaporated. Although she was more then disappointed, Jen had to hide a smile as Vegeta muttered a string of incredibly colorful curses. He moved slowly away from her and placed her back on her feet.  
  
Jen was grateful for the wall to support her. Her legs were shaking and she highly doubted they would have done much good holding her up. "No..Drea." She called out, her voice wavering slightly. "Come back."  
  
Drea's head poked around the corner and the blonde grimaced. "I'm sorry! I didn't know...it's just that-." Her voice drifted away and she looked helplessly behind her at Goku.  
  
"We should get going. I'm sorry too guys, but our son's will be home soon and I'd like to be home when they get there." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "We should have warned you that we were coming in."  
  
"No shit." Vegeta barked harshly, causing the two intruders to jump.  
  
Jen turned and placed a hand on his strong arm. She felt as if they had crossed some invisible barrier between them and had at least reached some level of understanding. "Vegeta, give 'em a break. They didn't know."  
  
The Prince continued to glare but some of the anger flashing in his eyes died down. Jen suppressed a pleased grin. It felt good to know she had the ability to calm the angry Sayian, even if it was only for a moment. Reaching down, she grabbed her duffle back, trying to ignore the lingering ache of lust that burned deep down within her. "So how are we getting there? It's kind of pouring out."  
  
Drea looked up at Goku expectantly and the dark haired Sayian smiled brightly. "Instant transmission!" he stated simply.  
  
Drea stared blankly at him but Jen just shrugged and stepped forward. "I'm game. How do we do it?"  
  
Goku slipped his arm around Drea's waist, giving her a flirtatious wink. "Just place your hand on Drea's shoulder. Vegeta, you already know how this works."  
  
Vegeta's arm came around Jen, his fingers brushing dangerously close to the tender underside of her breast. Jen bit down on her lower lip to keep silent and shot him an evil look. It only made his smirk broaden. Rolling her eyes and finding it almost impossible to hide her amusement, she turned to watch Goku.  
  
"So now what?" Drea asked, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder.  
  
"Now you just wait." Goku raised two fingers to his forehead and his eyes narrowed in concentration. In a blur of color Jen's room disappeared and was replaced with the comfortable confines of a masculine living room.  
  
"Whoa.." Drea whispered, moving away from the group to step into the middle of the room.  
  
Large, overstuffed couches of beige leather circled around an oval oak coffee table scattered with a few books and sat several feet away from a large brick fireplace. There were toys of every kind laying strewn about the floor in the corner. Large picture windows looked out into a sprawling yard surrounded by trees.  
  
"That was amazing! How did you do that?" Jen asked excitedly, turning to Goku.  
  
Goku blushed and shrugged his broad shoulders. "It's a trick I picked up a while ago. I just concentrate on where I want to go..and..well, go there, I guess."  
  
Vegeta made a sound of disgust and rolled his eyes. "It's a technique Kakarott. You talk of it as if it's some cheap party trick."  
  
Drea formed a nasty retort in her mind and was opening her mouth to speak it when lightning crashed into the earth and the front door flew open. The startled blonde screamed as three rain soaked figures barreled through the open door and tackled her and Jen to the ground.  
  
"What the hell?!" Jen yelled, warding off a blow from a small fist that was directed at her face. "Knock it off!!"  
  
"Boys! Stop it!" Goku yelled, anger actually evident in his usually friendly tone.  
  
Immediately the struggling stopped and the weight of the three robust boys was lifted from the unsuspecting Sayian women.  
  
Jen sat up and lifted her gaze to a pair of startling blue eyes glaring at her in a way that was all too familiar. She couldn't help herself. She smiled at the angry youth. "Hi, you must be Trunks." She murmured, catching the boy off guard.  
  
"Oh! That would make you two Gohan and Goten then!" Drea said beside her, giving Goku's sons a cheerful smile.  
  
Obviously confused, the older of the boys looked up at Goku. "Hey dad..who are these women?"  
  
Jen sighed and tilted her head to rest on her blonde sister's shoulder. "Lord, it's gonna be a long night." 


	6. Chapter Six

I don't even feel like typing anything here in my little space of author notes. Land of the author's notes, that's what I'll call it. Yes its late, yes I'm a bit tired and yes my little sister is guilt tripping me into going over to her friend's house. Damn her. All right kids, and my lovely wife who I have not seen in FOREVER, here's the next chapter. I should have the one after this out pretty quickly considering that I had to split this chapter in half because it was getting too long. But! Here we go. Another lovely chapter. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jen and myself that's pretty much it. You always wish for more but never get it. * sigh*  
  
  
  
It was well past ten by the time the story telling was complete. The storm had diminished to nothing more then rain pattering calmly on the rooftop of the cozy home. Inside a tiny fire blazed in the hearth, warming the room and its occupants. Drea and Jen sat on the couch, the tiny bundles of energy better known as Trunks and Goten, fast asleep in their laps.  
  
"Good story telling, dad." Drea murmured, running her fingers gently through Goten's unruly hair.  
  
"Yeah." Jen agreed, also doing the same to Trunks, loving the feel of his soft hair sifting through her fingers. "I especially like how you jumped in on all the important parts, Vegeta."  
  
Goku, Gohan and Drea chuckled at her witty comment. The arrogant Prince, had in fact, not spoken a word since their arrival at the house. Between Goku, Drea and Jen, they had managed to tell the entire story, including the fact that the four full-blooded Sayians had been engaged to one another. Gohan and the boys actually took the news much easier then Goku and Vegeta had expected. They must have really missed their mothers to warm up to Jen and Drea that easily.  
  
Goku smiled at his son sleeping peacefully in the blondes lap. "Looks like it's bed time for these two."  
  
Drea nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it is getting late. Jen and I could put these little guys to bed for you if you'd like." She offered. She didn't want to admit it because she had only known the boy for a short while, but she felt fiercely protective of him and wanted to be the one to place him safely in his bed.  
  
"Yeah." Jen quickly agreed. "You guys can clear the dishes from supper out of here and we'll put the boys to bed."  
  
Although slightly shocked that they had been stuck unwillingly with dishes, the three men made now arguments as they got up and cleared the dishes from the coffee table. Jen smiled as Vegeta leaned down by her to grab her plate, mumbling things under his breath and giving her a teasing glare. After indulging in a thorough inspection of his backside, she shook her head at her creative imagination and gently picked Trunks up, cradling his small form in her arms. "These boys are just precious, aren't they?" She asked Drea as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Oh, beyond precious." Drea said, gazing down at Goten. "He looks so much like his father."  
  
Jen smiled wickedly and lightly elbowed Drea's arm. "Speaking of his father. How are things going?" she asked, keeping her voice low so that she wouldn't wake either boy.  
  
Drea blushed and tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile. "It's a little strange. I mean things are going wonderfully. I couldn't be happier. But it's like those years when we were in the other dimension never happened. It's like we're picking up where we left off. And for all those years I never loved and now..I love him so much that it almost hurts." Drea paused and glanced at her sister. "What about you? I sensed a change between you and Vegeta."  
  
This time it was Jen's turn to blush. "There was..somehow. I feel like one of the barriers between is broken."  
  
"Surprised you two didn't break the wall with the way he had you pushed up against it." Drea muttered with a teasing glint in her eye.  
  
Jen laughed softly. "Oh hush." She glanced down at Trunks to make sure the child was still fast asleep and her laughing hadn't awakened him. "Like you and Goku never do anything like that. I think this is where we split up hun." She said, nodding her head towards a door with Goten's name on it. On the opposite side was a door with Trunk's name.  
  
"I think you're right. See you in a bit." Drea balanced Goten's body in one arm, using the other to open the door to a cozy room decorated in blues and greens. She carried Goten over to the twin bed and pulled back the thick comforter. Placing the boy gently on the bed, she pulled the covers up around him and brushed his hair back from his face. He looked so peaceful that it almost brought tears to Drea's eyes.  
  
"Poor little Goten. You've been through so much for someone so young." She murmured, leaning over to press a light kiss to the child's forehead. Reluctantly, she rose to her feet and slowly left the room, casting one last look at the slumbering child and closing the door behind her.  
  
Jen was just coming out of Trunks' room when Drea stepped into the hallway. "Is it possible to form an attachment to someone you met only hours ago?" Drea asked, pushing her long bangs back with a tired sigh.  
  
"I know what you mean. I still feel like I should go back in there and make sure he's okay." Jen said. She loved the father and now she couldn't manage to tear herself away from his son. What the hell was she going to do now?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Downstairs Goku, and Gohan washed the small amount of dishes from supper while Vegeta sat at the kitchen table with his arms folded behind his head.  
  
"So is Drea.well, are you going to marry her since you were engaged before?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goku glanced up at his oldest son with a passive expression. "Would you be okay with it if I did?"  
  
"Oh..yeah, I'd be fine with it. As far as I can tell she's really nice. Goten seams to like her a lot."  
  
Goku smiled, thinking about how quickly both boys had taken to Drea and Jen. He knew it was hard fro them, not having a mother figure around.  
  
"What about you Vegeta?" Gohan asked, putting away the last of the dishes and leaning back against the counter, facing the silent man at the table. "What are you going to do about Jen?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, not bothering to look at Gohan as he answered. "The woman will be my mate by the end of the week."  
  
Gohan shot his father a skeptical look and Goku shrugged. "That is..if she makes it through the week."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that Kakarott?" Vegeta asked, pushing his chair back and standing. He followed Goku and Gohan as they left the kitchen.  
  
"It means that we're not supposed to take it easy on them. That green haired lady said we didn't have a lot of time so she wants us to train them fast and hard. She made me promise that we wouldn't go easy on them."  
  
Goku was not all that happy about agreeing to the promise, but he really had no choice. Drea and Jen needed to be trained and who better to train them then the two strongest fighters this world had to offer. His options had been laid out very simply, it was either train the girls as she requested they be trained, or risk having the two Sayian women killed. The latter of the two Goku was not willing to let happen, so he had agreed. He knew Vegeta would have no problem with it. The man practically lived for training.  
  
"So we have been told to basically..kick their scrawny little asses into shape?" Vegeta asked. Goku nodded and the Sayian Prince chuckled deep in his throat. "Oh, this should prove to be highly entertaining."  
  
They turned a corner and saw Jen and Drea standing in the hallway, their faces drawn in worried frowns.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked, quickening his pace.  
  
Drea looked up and her face turned bright pink. "I...I, umm."  
  
"Maternal instincts kicking in." Jen provided. As expected the comment went right over the men's heads. Jen stopped herself from laughing and shook her head, amusement sparkling in her gorgeous jade eyes. "She just needs sleep."  
  
Goku smiled and scooped the blonde into his strong arms. "No problem there." He murmured. Drea rested her head on Goku's shoulder with a wistful sigh. "Night guys." Goku said, turning away from the group and walking slowly down the hallway. A husky voice was heard followed by a feminine giggle then the distinctive slam of a door.  
  
Gohan, who had been watching his dad with an amused expression, chuckled softly. "I think I'll turn in too. See you guys in the morning."  
  
Jen murmured a good night and leaned back, expecting the wall but encountering something slightly more yielding and warm. She glanced tiredly behind her at a smirking Vegeta. "You're not the wall." She muttered, not moving from where she was.  
  
"Last time I checked..no." His amused expression became one of scrutiny. "You're tired."  
  
Jen shrugged, her eyelids drooping. "Maybe a little." Those few words were all it took. Then she was unceremoniously slung over Vegeta's shoulder and carted off down the hallway. "Hey! What's the big idea?" She grouched indignantly.  
  
Vegeta gave her a sound smack on the backside. "You're tired. I'm taking you to bed. Try to be a little more appreciative." Vegeta waited in silence for a minute and smirked when he felt Jen's delicate fingers drumming on his back in impatiens. She was much more agreeable when she was too tired to think straight.  
  
They reached the end of the hallway and Vegeta threw open his bedroom door. Leaving the light off he strode in and dropped Jen on the bed as if she were some kind of rag doll. She glared up at him through a curtain of raven hair, her striking green eyes flashing.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. You will sleep here tonight and for the remainder of your stay here. If you have a problem with that...too bad." He chuckled as he walked across the floor to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, leaving Jen alone in the dark.  
  
Vegeta took his time showering. The hot water coursed over his muscular frame, relaxing each tense muscle. His mind wandered, mostly to Jen. Her midnight hair, those cat like eyes that could be filled with loathing one minute and blazing with passion the next. He could still feel her full lips, moving ardently over his. The memory of her supple body pressed against his, her gasps of pleasure caused an immediate reaction and Vegeta groaned, leaning against the damp tiles. Damn female. Who told her she could have this kind of control over his thoughts?!  
  
His feelings of lust were quickly replaced as familiar anger flooded through him. He hastily finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist; not giving a damn if his arousal was laid out as plain as day for Jen to see. He wanted to yell at her and he was sure as hell going to do so. He flung the bathroom door open and angrily flicked on the light switch only to find..Jen, fast asleep in the middle of his sprawling bed. Her lips were slightly parted and she had folded her hands under her head in a makeshift pillow.  
  
"Christ." Vegeta muttered, brushing his fingers through his hair in frustration. He walked over to the bed and stood there, staring down at her small figure curled up in his bed. How could he be mad at her now? She looked so.and he would only admit this to himself.peaceful and stunning just lying there. He reached down to brush silken tresses away from her face and Jen murmured something unintelligible, turning her face toward his hand. Her lips brushed his skin ever so lightly and Vegeta bit back a groan. How was he supposed to get a good nights sleep with this little vixen cuddled up in his bed!?  
  
Cursing vividly, he tossed the towel aside to replace it with a pair of boxers then carefully, so as not to disturb Jen, picked her up and placed her on the other side of the bed. He lay down next to her and pulled the covers over them. In less then 10 minutes the arrogant Sayian fell into a deep and greatly unexpected sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Owww." Jen muttered once again painful seconds after her body had been slammed into the unyielding earth. A week. They had been enduring this treatment for a week! From before the sun came up to well after it had gone down, Drea and Jen had been subjected to the ruthless "training" of Goku and Vegeta. Jen could no longer feel her body. Well, she could but it felt more like an enormous bruise then anything else.  
  
She cursed violently when she realized that they would not even be getting a break from it today. Usually they were allowed two to three hours training with Goten, Trunks and Gohan. No sparing, no unexpected blows. The three demi-Sayians focused on training them basic things like finessing their flying ability, how to form Ki blasts, how to detect Ki signatures, and powering up to a Super Sayian, something that took most of their time but was very much worth it. But today? Oh noooo, not today! Due to the orders of the high and mighty Prince Vegeta, they were stuck sparing with him and Goku all day.  
  
Jen heard a muffled thud beside her and looked over to see Drea's beaten body sprawled beside her. "Is the sun down yet?" Drea grumbled, not bothering to move from her prone position on the ground.  
  
The raven-haired beauty smiled, feeling the cut on her lip that she had acquired earlier that week crack agonizingly. The smile immediately disappeared. "Not yet."  
  
"God, I don't think I can take much more of this." Drea rolled onto her stomach and pushed her self up to a kneeling position. She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled ruefully at the bright crimson that stained her skin. "Oh look! Blood! There's something I haven't seen all week." She remarked, sarcasm dripping in her voice.  
  
Jen sat up and pushed her tangled hair out of her face. It was hard to believe that they had started out as Super Sayians this morning and now they hardly had enough strength to consider powering up. Her ribs hurt, her head hurt, shit..she'd be surprised if there was one spot on her body that wasn't crying out in pain. Maybe her toenails?  
  
A shadow fell over her and against her will Jen cringed. She fully expected to be drug to her feet for another round of sparing. When nothing happened, she slowly turned her head and looked up at Vegeta. Surprisingly, he wasn't smirking. He stood there for a moment; not moving then his hand came out in offering. His eyes, for once not holding that distant look that he attacked her with, burned softly with something akin to regret. They held her; captivated her and she reached out. Her hand touched his and heat infused her.  
  
"We're done for the night." He stated simply as he helped her to her feet. Jen swayed and he steadied her. "You obviously can't take anymore."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Jen asked with a laugh as her shaky legs started to give out under her. His arm came around her waist to hold her up. "I think I'm good for another hour."  
  
Vegeta chuckled softly and shook his head. "Save it for tomorrow." He turned to look at Goku. "Kakarott. Help Drea. We're going in."  
  
Goku walked up to Drea, guilt written plain as day all over his face. "Let me help you up." He almost whispered.  
  
The blonde complied easily enough, practically falling back into his waiting arms. He felt horrible. Just having to watch her throughout the week fall and bravely get up each time had been bad enough but knowing it was because of him made it that much worse. "Drea.."  
  
"I know Goku." She murmured. She turned in his arms and smiled warmly up at him. Blood still smudged her chin and stained her full lower lip. "You had to do what you had to do. It's okay."  
  
He sighed and hauled her body gently into his arms. "I don't think it is though. I feel like.."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like.shit." He said with a slight quirk of his lips. "I just wish there could have been another way." He walked her inside, already knowing that Vegeta had brought Jen back to his room to care for her. He took Drea back to the bathroom adjoining his room and placed her on the counter. He saw her wince as her body made contact with the cold tile. "I'm-."  
  
Drea held up a hand, stopping him in mid-sentence. "No more apologies out of you buddy." The tension slowly left her body and she relaxed with a smile. "The cold actually feels good on my poor bruised ass."  
  
Goku laughed softly. He grabbed a cloth off the counter top and ran it under warm water. "This is probably going to sting." He pressed the cloth to a cut that ran across her brow, dabbing at the sticky blood. As the crimson disappeared, his guilt lessened slightly. "The rest you'll probably want to take care of with a shower."  
  
Drea made hilarious half groan, half desperate cry and buried her face in her hands. "Lord, would a shower ever feel great right now!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'll get out of here then." Goku said placing the blood stained cloth aside and brushing a tangled lock out of her face. She smiled up at him, love shinning in her stormy blue eyes. He gave her an uncertain look and tenderly traced the outline of her jaw. "You're not mad at me at all?"  
  
"No." she replied with a small shake of her head. "How could I be? You were told to train us and you did. We knew it wasn't going to be easy. Goku." Drea reached up and wrapped her hands around his head, pulling him down until he was an inch away from her own face. "Stop feeling so bad. I'm fine." She leaned up and pressed a soft, soul-shattering kiss upon his lips. Before he could respond she pushed him away with a mischievous look and slid off the counter. "Now out. Drea needs a shower."  
  
Goku shook his head, grinning like a fool and started to leave, stopping to dig in the linen closet and throw her a towel. "I'll see you when you're done. Take your time." He slipped out of the bathroom and closed the door softly behind him.  
  
With a grateful sigh, Drea limped over to the bathtub and turned on the water, smiling when the hot steam hit her face. Lord, this was going to feel so good! Testing the temperature she turned on the shower and stripped out of her clothes. It was a painful and laborious process but well worth it once she was in the shower under the hot cascade of water.  
  
Dirt and blood swirled in the water as it washed free from her skin and hair. Even after it was gone and her hair was washed she stayed in the shower for several minutes, turning it to massage treatment and letting it work out the stiffness in her neck and shoulders.  
  
After a half hour had passed she regretfully turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to dry herself and changed into a comfortable pair of blue and white flannel pajama pants and a plain white tank top.  
  
Drea walked down the hallway and into the living room, feeling refreshed and mercifully clean. She smiled at Jen who was sitting on the couch, eyes fixed to the T.V. "Where's the guys?" the blonde asked, sitting next to her sister. Without taking her eyes from the T.V. Jen shrugged. "Okay." Drea said at length. "What are we watching?"  
  
"80's horror movie."  
  
"Ooh! My favorite." Drea chirped, leaning back and immediately loosing herself in the movie.  
  
Several minutes later, after the two women were completely lost in the movie, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan came in from outside. Goku started to shut the door behind him when Vegeta reached back and grabbed it, shooting Goku a look and gesturing with a jerk of his head over to the two women on the couch. Goku looked at Drea and Jen, holding back a laugh as he watched them both scoot up on the couch and nervously start nibbling at their nails.  
  
Some psycho was stocking the woman on the T.V. through the woods. Her terrified whimpers turned into a full-throated shriek when a cat leapt into the path ahead of the woman and Drea and Jen visibly jumped back with tiny cries of their own.  
  
Goku turned back at Vegeta who was regarding him with a mischievous gleam in his dark eyes. Confused, Goku looked back at the girls, then to Vegeta..and back to the girls once again. Then it clicked. Eyes wide, he looked back at Vegeta smiling. Although Goku knew the Jen and Drea would not appreciate it, the opportunity was too good to turn down.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, realizing that just now Goku had figured it out. With a shake of his head he nodded for Goku and Gohan to follow him. Silently the three men crept up behind the girls. The ominous music and buzz of the chainsaw grew louder and the three Sayian men crouched behind the couch, waiting for the perfect moment.  
  
The music grew louder and louder as the girl in the movie stopped running and frantically looked around. Then there was the tell tale crescendo followed by the blood curdling scream. Three sets of hands shot forward, grabbing Jen and Drea's shoulders and the two women shrieked in terror.  
  
"Goku!!" Drea yelled, her hand pressed to her chest in an attempt to still the wild beating of her heart. "And Gohan?!" Vegeta raised a brow and this and Drea rolled her eyes. "Right Vegeta, like I wouldn't expect something like this from you."  
  
Next to her Jen gulped down her initial fear, surprised that it was quickly replaced by a burning rage. Granted the little prank they had pulled had terrified the hell out of her but there was no real reason to get angry..was there?  
  
"What's the matter woman? Did I scare you?" Vegeta drawled with a satisfied smirk.  
  
Slowly, Jen raised her flashing green eyes to him. They narrowed into dangerous slits. "You jerk." She muttered, quickly getting to her feet and stalking out of the room.  
  
Vegeta started to follow her but Goku's voice stopped him. "You're actually going to go after her?!" The taller man asked incredulously.  
  
Vegeta turned to him with an evil grin. "It's the end of the week isn't it? You know I never go back on my word Kakarott."  
  
Drea watched Vegeta's retreating back with a frown. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I'm not..really sure?" Goku said in an unconvincing tone. Drea gave him a dubious look and he rubbed the back of his head with an uneasy laugh. "Who knows with those two? Mind if we join you?" He asked, quickly switching the subject.  
  
Drea leaned back. "I don't know." She sang softly. "Contrary to what you may believe I am not a very forgiving person."  
  
Goku and Gohan both gave her what they hoped were credible puppy dog eyes. "Please Drea? We're really sorry. Vegeta made us do it!" Goku pleaded, his son nodding in agreement to everything he said.  
  
Drea's straight face disappeared and she laughed at the sight the two made. "Alright, alright. You two can sit down. But no more scaring me."  
  
Before she could change her mind Goku and Gohan quickly sat down on either side of her. Drea's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at Goku. She crossed her arms over her ample chest and inclined her nose slightly into the air. "I can't believe you wanted to scare me after spending the entire day kicking my ass. Talk about adding insult to injury."  
  
"Oh, you thought it was funny." Gohan said, easily calling her bluff.  
  
Drea elbowed him lightly in the ribs but she was smiling. "Maybe a little." She admitted, leaning back against Goku and sighing softly when his muscular arm slid around her shoulders.  
  
"So what are we watching?" he asked close to her ear. His warm breath fanned over her neck and she shivered as a delicious sensation furled in her stomach and leisurely spread through her. She swallowed hard. "Uh.a...ah 80's horror flick." She stammered.  
  
"Have we missed anything?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Just a little pointless killing. That," Drea pointed to the lifeless body being drug off the TV screen "was the first victim, so you haven't missed much."  
  
They all relaxed and watched the movie, eyes glued to the screen. Drea tried to get back into it but thanks to Goku it was pretty much impossible to do so. She was aware of so many things at the same time. From the casual brush of his leg against hers, to the gentle way his fingers caressed the bare skin of her shoulder. Her body ached for more, demanded the fulfillment she had been unwillingly denying it throughout the week.  
  
Every night she had practically fallen into bed beside Goku. Before any thoughts of lust could surface she had usually fallen into a deep, exhausted sleep. But tonight was going to be different. Despite the cuts and bruises, she felt alive and she was hungry for something that had absolutely nothing to do with food. Unfortunately it would have to wait. She couldn't really go attacking Goku right in front of his son now could she? Holding back a tiny sound of dismay, Drea cast a quick glance at the empty hallway. 'At least Vegeta doesn't have to wait through some stupid movie to get what he wants.' She thought, glaring accusingly at the TV. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Strange Happenings At Midnight Carnage  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Jen restlessly paced the length of the room. Her tail flicked irritably behind her as her mind raced, trying to figure out what exactly had triggered her anger. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense when HE was around.  
  
"Has realization struck yet?"  
  
Jen gasped and whirled to face the arrogant Sayian standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head slowly. Shutting the door behind him, he sauntered into the room. "I thought we had agreed to stop treating each other this way brat. I came to help you understand why you're so pissed off right now."  
  
"What could you possibly know about it?" Jen asked. Her acidic gaze bore into him. A lesser man would have ran for his life after receiving a look like that, but not Vegeta. He had been waiting too damn long for this and one week of having the little minx sleeping beside him and not being able to claim her had been torment enough.  
  
With purpose in his stride, he approached Jen, noting with satisfaction the defiance flashing in her vibrant eyes. "You're angry," he drawled, stopping directly in front of her. "Because you want me."  
  
Jen's eyes went wide and she jerked back. "Of all the stupid, self centered- ."  
  
"Deny it all you want Jen. But your body wants mine as much as mine wants yours." He continued to stalk her, closing the gap between them once more.  
  
"You're crazy." Jen whispered, stumbling backwards. And still he followed her with a predatory gleam in his ebony eyes. Jen's legs connected with something hard and she fell back onto a large soft surface. The bed! Panic registered in her mind as she felt the overpowering lust claw its way free from where she had tried to bury it.  
  
Vegeta came down on top of her with a smug smile. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, causing the generous swell of her breast to thrust upward. Vegeta arched an appreciative brow. "Not crazy. Just honest."  
  
Jen lay beneath him, eyes shut tightly. "Look at me and tell me you don't want what I can give you." He growled.  
  
She shook her head, eyes still closed. "I DON'T!"  
  
"Look at me and say it!"  
  
Her eyes snapped open and immediately betrayed her. Passion blazed in the emerald orbs causing them to glow like liquid fire. A feral smile curved her full lips. "Oh no..you figured me out." She purred seductively.  
  
Vegeta's laugh was purely sinful. It made her blood boil and her body ache in places she had never known existed. Yes, she wanted him. She had been angry because he couldn't remember anything about her and yet that fact hadn't stopped her shameless cravings for him. But there was nothing she could do about his lost memories. Nothing but live right now, in this moment.  
  
When his mouth claimed hers in a searing kiss she was more then ready. Her lips parted in immediate invitation. His teeth grazed her bottom lip and she whimpered, pressing her body against his in wanton abandon.  
  
Vegeta's hand went to the collar of her top and he grabbed a handful of the fabric. "Do you like this shirt?" He asked, momentarily breaking the kiss.  
  
"I'm not partial to it." She muttered, her own hands yanking at his shirt. His teeth flashed white against his tan skin and an audible rip filled the silence of the room. Jen felt cool air brush her heated skin and laughed when she realized that he had ripped her shirt completely in half. She chuckled softly. "You're not a very patient man, are you?"  
  
"Hell no." Vegeta muttered, already working on the button of her jeans. Jen purposely raised her leg and rubbed her leg seductively against his groin. She was rewarded as Vegeta growled low in his throat. The sound thrilled her and filled her with elation. Her body responded to it, the ache deep within her growing until it was almost unbearable.  
  
Vegeta hastily yanked her jeans off and carelessly tossed them to the floor where her torn shirt already lay. His hungry gaze raked over her body, hands following behind and leaving a scorching trail over her exposed skin. Jen bit down on her lip to keep her cry of longing from bursting forth. She watched his expert hands travel up, caressing the flare of her hip, dipping gently into the crevice of her belly button, sliding over her ribs to stroke the underside of her breasts. She whimpered when his hand closed around one breast and squeezed gently. God, it was too much. How long was he going to keep this up?!  
  
He hooked his finger under the clasp of her bra and in a quick motion, removed one of the final garments that kept her hidden skin from his eyes. His smirk was one of true appreciation as he grasped the swell of exposed flesh and leaned over, taking the succulent bud in his mouth.  
  
Jen cried out softly as his tongue slid over the peak, causing it to tighten in arousal. He nipped lightly, then backed away, flashed her a quick grin and moved to the other. Even though she was delighted by such treatment, Jen felt it unfair that she was getting all of the attention. She wickedly flicked her tail and then slid it over Vegeta's leg, starting at his ankle and moving up over the calf to the inside of his thigh. When she reached her destination Vegeta jumped slightly and looked down at her.  
  
"Do you even know what that does?" He asked with a dubious smirk.  
  
Jen shook her head slowly from side to side. "No...should I?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head and reached down, taking a delicate hold of her tail and rubbing it softly. Jen gasped, her eyes flying open as passion rocked her body. Something coiled inside of her, ready to spring loose at any moment. "Oh.." She moaned softly and threw her head back, unable to form one coherent thought. Fire, all she could feel was fire. It filled her, consumed her.  
  
No! This was not fair! He should be feeling what she was feeling. Determination filled her and she reached between them, grabbing the front of Vegeta's jeans and giving a vicious yank. The button flew free and a cheshire grin curved her lips. Oh, he was in for it now. Lifting her legs, she used her feet to push his jeans over his slim hips and down his toned legs. Her hand quickly followed, grabbing a hold of his swollen member and grasping it lightly. Vegeta's ministrations immediately ceased and he pitched forward, burying his face in the curve of her neck and groaning.  
  
Fueled by the knowledge that she now held power over him, Jen laughed. The sound was amused, sensual, that of a seductress. She stroked him lovingly, her boldness growing with every gasp, every muffled growl.  
  
The room seamed to close in around them. The air became stifling. A fine sheen of sweat broke out over both of their bodies. Vegeta repentantly took a hold of Jen's wrist to stop her.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
The Sayian prince looked down into blazing jade eyes. There, beyond the passion, beyond the longing he saw something. Love.  
  
Her full lips parted and her tongue darted out to moisten them. "Please." she whispered. "I can't take anymore. I want you Vegeta. I need you."  
  
Her words broke his restraint and he lowered his lips to hers. They parted in their sweet invitation and her lips drowsily moved against his. The effect was drugging. He had no control and he knew it. She held it all. "Jen.."  
  
He entered her slowly, very much aware that before this night she had gone untouched. He held himself in check, his fists gripping the sheets tightly with his effort. He met the feminine barrier and started to pull back but Jen was having none of that. Her strong legs wrapped around him and her hips thrust up to meet his. Slowly, their bodies started moving together. Then the paced quickened, became something almost frantic as the lovers clung to each other, gasping, sighing, crying out as pleasure washed over them.  
  
Emotions swamped Jen and she felt hot tears collecting in her eyes. The thing inside her, gradually tightening with every powerful thrust, finally sprang free and her eyes flew open. She cried out Vegeta's name, her arms tightening around him.  
  
With a driving need to make her his mate, Vegeta ran his teeth gently over her neck. He paused only briefly over the tender flesh then sank his teeth in, growling primitively as her life's blood flowed into his mouth. His own release came hard, mercilessly shattering his soul and leaving him stunned and out of breath. Carefully, he rolled off of the sated Jen and onto his back. Oblivious to his shocked state, the raven-haired siren curled up against him.  
  
Vegeta stared up at the ceiling, seeing nothing. Visions of Jen's life assailed his mind and with the visions came the long suppressed memories. Bit by bit, the fog that had been blocking his past from him cleared away and everything was finally revealed. He saw himself tormenting Jen when they were younger, saw him helping her when she had tripped and cut her knee, then he was their final night together under the stars with nothing but a large tree to witness their heartbroken goodbye. He felt her pain and her heartache. But most of all, he felt her undying love for him.  
  
Beside him Jen sighed, burying her face in his neck and placing soft lingering kisses on his heated skin. Vegeta was too lost to pay any attention to what Jen was doing. Too late, he realized his mistake. Jen's sharp teeth grazed his skin and he immediately stiffened. "Jen wait! Don't.."  
  
But she already had. The bond was completed. After running her tongue sensually over the wound she had created she sat back on her knees and regarded him with a satisfied smirk, licking away the blood that stained her lips. "Too late."  
  
Vegeta sat up and leaned back against the headboard. He jerked the blankets over him and crossed his muscular arms over his chest. God, he couldn't even look at her. "You're right." He said softly, anger lacing his voice."I'm too late."  
  
Jen cocked her head to the side in confusion. Then her vibrant eyes went wide and filled with horror. "Oh god.." She muttered in a hoarse voice. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and tears filled her eyes. "What..what's going on?!"  
  
Vegeta gave her a humorless smirk, still avoiding eye contact. "Welcome to my past." He stated dryly.  
  
"No!" Jen covered her ears, trying to block out the sound of a little boys terror filled screams. "No, no, no.." Sobs clogged her throat as the screams echoed in her head. She saw Vegeta. He was little..so little, and so proud. Then there was a creature unlike any she had ever seen; disturbingly feminine with beady, slanted eyes and horns protruding from its head. Frieza. She could hear the threats the beast made to the small boy. He threatened his life, his family and worst of all..his innocence.  
  
Jen's stomach turned and tears coursed down her pale face. She wanted it to stop. God, how she wanted it to stop! But she couldn't. What she was seeing was her own fault. In completing the bond she had given herself a direct pass into Vegeta's life weather she liked it or not.  
  
His childhood flashed before her eyes. She watched him endure vicious beatings from Frieza and his horrid followers who had savagely abused Vegeta to the point of death. But what happened then could not even prepare her for what was revealed next. She saw the destruction of Vegeta-sei, Vegeta's capture..and every year after that spent in Frieza's personal prison. That bastard Frieza hadn't even waited until the first day was over. The torture started immediately.  
  
Vegeta's mother, one of the few remaining survivors, was brought to him at once and before his young eyes, Frieza had savagely raped her and then coldly took a blade to the frantic woman's throat. That was the last day Vegeta ever cried. Only when Frieza would attempt his sexual advances on the young Prince would he defend himself.  
  
Bile rose in Jen's throat. "Oh god." She muttered, burying her head in her hands. She cried for him, for his lost childhood, for everything he had had to endure all those years.  
  
"Now you know."  
  
Jen looked up at Vegeta, the man she had and always would love. His cold, blank eyes stared back at her, an unspoken question lingering in their depths. He was trying to hide it from her, keep the fact that there was vulnerability in him a secret from her but she knew him too well.  
  
Jen forced back the sick feeling that seamed to be infesting her and leaned toward him, taking one of his hands and pulling it to her. She closed his hand in both of hers, running her fingers over his knuckles and smiling despite the nausea. "Vegeta..I'm so, so sorry you had to go through all of that. Nothing like that should ever have to happen to someone so young. But understand this. I love you. I have loved you and always will love you, memories or not. What happened in the past happened. I wish it hadn't but..it doesn't change how I feel for you. It never will."  
  
She waited, holding her breath for his response, her legs tucked under her. She could see the silent war he was waging with himself. Trust her or not. Ever so slowly, the tension left his body.  
  
Vegeta sighed deeply and shrugged. "Now you know what happened after I left you at the tree. That, Jen, is why I couldn't remember anything."  
  
Jen nodded and opened her mouth to respond when she realized what he had said. "The tree.." She whispered. She replayed his words in her mind with a frown. "That's why you...couldn't.." Her voice trailed off and her jaw dropped. She raised her startled gaze to Vegeta who was watching her with a small smirk playing at his firm lips.  
  
"That's right brat. Couldn't."  
  
Sudden joy flooded through her. It was as if the last few minutes, filled with sickness and sorrow, had never happened. Tears of delight replaced those that had scorched their angry trails over her cheeks earlier and it was all Jen could do not to throw herself into his strong arms. "You remember." She murmured.  
  
Vegeta nodded and the hand Jen was holding tightened around hers and yanked her forward. She fell into his arms with a glad cry and gave into the tears, not caring if he felt she was weak for doing so. She had him back. She never, not in this lifetime or the next, thought she would be so lucky as to have such a thing. "I.love you Vegeta." She managed through her tears.  
  
"I love you too woman. Now get under the damn blankets before you freeze your ass off." Vegeta grumbled, jokingly rolling his eyes. He pulled up the blanket he had covered himself with and held back his laughter as he watched Jen scramble underneath it. Once she was settled, her smaller body nestled comfortably against his; he used the edge of the blanket to dry the tears still clinging to her face.  
  
Jen smiled up at him, unabashed love sparkling in the jade depths of her eyes. Thunder rumbled softly, a final farewell from the storm that had passed over them earlier. Jen snuggled closer to Vegeta, soaking up the warmth his body seamed to radiate.  
  
"Jen?"  
  
"Hmm.." She murmured, laying her head on his bare chest and listening to the soft, steady beat of his heart.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what you saw of my past. They don't need to know about it." Vegeta said.  
  
Jen raised her head and looked up at him, her eyes solemn. "No. What I saw stays between you and I." She promised. She gave him a seductive smile and lowered her head so that it once again rested on his chest. It had been so long since she had been this content.  
  
With a blissful sigh, she started to relax when a feeling of unease stubbornly pushed through her joyful haze. She tried to ignore it and brush it off as it if were nothing more then a pesky bug but the feeling would not go away. Suddenly, the nagging unease escalated into something much more severe. Jen jerked up in bed, the blankets slipping down to pool around her waist. "Drea.."  
  
"What is it woman?" Vegeta asked, sitting up and giving her an irritated look.  
  
She shook her head and hastily threw the blanket aside, getting out of the bed and making a frantic grab for her jeans. "Something's happened to Drea."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning." Gohan said, getting up and stretching his arms high above his head. "No training?"  
  
Goku shook his head and smiled down at the blonde curled up against him. "Nope. They get to sleep in tomorrow."  
  
Drea gave a tiny squeal of delight and both men chuckled at her excitement. "Night guys." Gohan said, turning and disappearing down the hallway.  
  
Alone at last, Drea snuggled closer to Goku, running her hand over his washboard stomach. "So." she started, leaning back to look up into his gorgeous ebony eyes. "You.wanna go to bed?"  
  
Goku's grin was small, and slightly suggestive. The dim light from the fire cast its romantic glow over the room and caught the sensual gleam in his eyes. Drea shivered in anticipation. "Yeah. I'd like that."  
  
He stood slowly, holding a hand out and helping Drea to her feet. She swayed closer to him and they stood momentarily, listening to the crackling of the fire. The moment seamed suspended in time, almost too perfect to believe. Then with shy smiles they turned and started down the hall, hands clasped and swinging gently back and forth between them.  
  
They had almost reached the door to his room when Drea stopped. Goku faced her with a confused look and she offered him a small smile. "Goku.."  
  
She didn't need to go any further then that. Her desire was there in her eyes, telling him the words that her mouth could not form. Goku leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers once, twice and Drea succumbed with a small whimper of pleasure. Her body relaxed against his and her mouth opened sweetly to allow a deeper kiss. Senses swimming, Goku wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
  
"Um...Dad?" A small voice spoke up.  
  
Drea and Goku broke apart with startled gasps and turned their heads to the small child standing in the hallway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Goku knelt down and affectionately ruffled his son's hair. "Hey there Goten. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm thirsty. Drea, will you get me a glass of water please?" the young demi-Sayian asked with a tiny pout.  
  
Drea was somewhat taken off guard by the question but quickly recovered and smiled down at Goten. "Of course sweetie." She reached down and his tiny hand grasped hers. "I'll be right back." She said to Goku with a secretive smile.  
  
Drea walked slowly to keep in step with Goten as they headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Drea..are you my daddy's girlfriend?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose I am." Drea answered, pushing open the swinging door that lead into the kitchen. She gently picked Goten up and set him on the counter so that he could watch as she filled a glass for him. She opened a cupboard next to the sink and took out the plastic cup Goten pointed to, holding it under the tap and filling it with cold water. "Is that alright with you Goten?" she asked, concerned for the boy's feelings towards her and Goku's relationship.  
  
The small boy smiled up at her and scratched the back of his head, looking so much like his father that Drea was tempted to laugh. "Yeah. I think you're really nice and I'm glad that you make daddy happy. He hasn't been happy in a really long time."  
  
Drea's smile was one of understanding as she nodded at the young boys words. She handed him the glass of water and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. "I promise you Goten that I will do everything I can to make sure your daddy stays happy, okay?"  
  
"Okay." He chirped back, taking a large gulp of his water. Drea helped him off the counter and set him down on the floor. Immediately he took off. "Thank you Drea!" he exclaimed, throwing the words over his shoulder as he disappeared through the swinging door.  
  
Drea smiled and shook her head. She loved children so much. They were so carefree and honest. Maybe Goku and her would have one of their own some day. She laughed softly at her thoughts and turned to shut the cupboards, then left the kitchen, hitting the light switch as she left. She started to push the door open when she heard voices, unfamiliar voices. Something uncomfortable settled in the pit of her stomach. Slowly, so as not to make a sound, she pushed the door open and peered around it.  
  
Standing with their backs to her were a man and a woman. They were a stunning couple but there was something about them that made Drea's blood quicken in alarm. The man wore a long tan duster and black pants. His long ebony hair was pulled back and his stance was rigid. The woman had flowing midnight blue hair that hung to the back of her calves and wore a form fitting gown of the same color. She couldn't see their faces at all but what she could see terrified her.  
  
Goten stood in front of the strangers visibly trembling in fear. The glass of water she had given him lay on the grown beside him; it's contents soaking the carpet.  
  
Feeling a sudden need to protect fill her, Drea pushed the door wide open and ran to Goten, sweeping him up in her arms and holding him protectively against her. She faced the strangers with a glare.  
  
The man glared back at her. His eyes were ice blue and filled with loathing. The woman's face held no feeling what so ever. Her dark eyes simply stared at Drea, almost unseeingly. Her full lips curved neither up nor down. It was almost as if the woman was a robot.  
  
"Who are you?" Drea asked, her arms tightening around Goten.  
  
The man laughed. The sound was evil and grated on Drea's already frazzled nerves. "Who we are is no importance to you. All you need to know is that we are the ones who are going to kill you. That's not really a situation that requires a first name basis, now is it?"  
  
Drea set Goten down, keeping her body between his and the strangers. "Go get your father." She whispered.  
  
"His father won't get here in time to save your worthless hide." The man sneered, holding up a hand. A thin red beam shot from his finger and hit Drea in the shoulder. The blond's body was thrown back, landing with a dull thud in front of Goten. Bright red blood spilled from the wide gash on her shoulder. Drea forced herself to get up, despite the blinding pain. She turned desperate eyes to Goten. "Now Goten."  
  
The boy stared at her in wide-eyed terror, then turned and ran down the hallway. Drea gritted her teeth and covered the wound on her shoulder with her hand. She slowly rose to her feet determine to stop the strangers. She had no idea why they were here, but whatever they had come to do, they would have to get by her in order to do it.  
  
The dark haired man laughed at her again. "Silly child. You should just give up now. The more you resist, the slower you'll die."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you." Drea growled. The man disappeared, reappearing right in front of her with an evil smirk. Drea gasped and tried to deflect the blow she knew was coming but the man was much stronger then she had guessed. His fist slammed into her jaw and she flew back, her body connecting painfully with the wall. She bit her lip to hold back a painful cry and once again got to her feet.  
  
"Determined little thing, aren't you?" The man asked, amusement dripping from his monotone voice. He slowly walked forward and stopped before her. He leaned forward, his cold eyes inspecting her. For what, she did not know but she stood her ground ready to take whatever he dealt out. Suddenly the man's hand shot forward and seized a chunk of hair at the nape of her neck. He viciously yanked her hair back. The smirk on his face was replaced by an ugly frown. "Your determination is the very thing that is going to get you killed. Alleona..take care of her."  
  
The woman who had been standing by, a silent spectator, nodded and held up a hand in Drea's direction. Cold, silver cuffs adorned with unreadable hieroglyphics appeared on her wrists. She stared down at them in confusion. "What the-."  
  
Her words were cut off as once more the man hit her. This time Drea couldn't stop the cry that tore from her throat. She started to power up fueled by her anger. The cuffs on her hand started to glow an unnatural blue color. She had only a second to think on this before agonizing pain consumed her. Her insides started to burn. Some invisible force seized her heart in a death grip and Drea screamed.  
  
"Ahhh, I love the sound of pain." The man said with a heartless chuckle. "You see now why there is no way you will be able to stop me from killing you? These lovely little creations." He grabbed her wrists and held them up. "Will inflict unimaginable pain on you every time you even dare try summoning your inner power. You don't stand a chance against me."  
  
The blonde's scream died away and she sagged against the wall, her entire body aching. God, she felt so tired.  
  
"Get your god damn hands off her right now!"  
  
Drea jerked her head up, her gaze resting gratefully on Goku, Gohan, Jen and Vegeta where they stood in the hallway. Their eyes all burned with hatred. "Jen.." Drea muttered, raising a hand to her sister.  
  
Jen's eyes widened and she started forward but Vegeta's arm came up to stop her. "17.I can't say I'm not surprised to see that your sorry ass is still alive." He said, his voice tight and clearly irate.  
  
"You know me Vegeta." 17 replied, his lips curving into a sneer. "I'm not the quitting type."  
  
Goku took a step forward, rage blazing in his dark eyes. "I swear to Kami.if you don't let her go right now I'll-."  
  
17 raised his free arm and brought it down in a quick downward movement. A deadly blade shot out of his coat sleeve and into his hand. He gripped the handle tightly and raised it to Drea's neck, applying enough pressure to draw a single droplet of blood. "You'll what?" He asked, pulling the blonde's head back even further.  
  
"Goku." Drea's said, her voice wavering in fear.  
  
Fury boiled in Goku's blood. He was unable to stop the transformation to a Super Sayian two, but then again he didn't want to. Drea, the one thing that he needed in his life right now was being threatened. He could feel her panic and all he wanted to do was get to her, keep her safe and keep her with him.  
  
"Not another step Sayian. You know I'm heartless enough to kill her right in front of you." 17 said. His grip in Drea's hair loosened and he started walking back to his cohort, dragging the terrified female with him. "I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a week to find her. One week. If you don't find her by the end of the week, I kill her..and come back for you." He pointed a finger at Jen and the wicked smile once again curved his lips.  
  
The strange woman's hand came up and rested on 17's shoulder. Dark energy started to swirl around them. "You have a week." 17 reminded them. He waved and in a flash of crimson light they were gone. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Hehe!! I can't believe I finished this tonight! Lol.I'm sorry if I confused you all. Hopefully it will stop now. No more confusion for you. And if you still are, well then email me! I'll try to explain it all. In the meantime, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I stake my claim to Jen and myself. But the rest * grumbles * I don't own them at all.  
  
  
  
Strange Happenings At Midnight Carnage  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Somewhere in the house a clock struck midnight. The chimes carried through the bleak silence to the four Saiyans that stood unmoving, staring with a mixture of disbelief and rage at the spot where their friend had once stood.  
  
With a strangled cry, Jen sank to her knees, tears collecting in her bright green eyes. She was gone. Her sister and best friend was gone! How could this be happening? Pluto had said the enemy would show themselves one day. Jen should have been expecting something but she was sure as hell not expecting this.  
  
"Dad? What is it?" Gohan spoke up behind her.  
  
Jen turned to look at Goku, surprised to see raw pain and anger burning in his ebony eyes. She had never seen him like this before. Usually he was so laid back. Even when fighting he wasn't truly angry. But now? Now he looked like someone completely different.  
  
He de-transformed. "I can't sense her anywhere." He stated in a lifeless voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jen asked, forcing herself to stand and face Goku.  
  
"I mean I can't sense her. It's like she disappeared or."  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Don't even think it Kakarott. She's fine." He reassured the taller Saiyan.  
  
Goku gave him a startled look. "How do you know that?"  
  
"She knows." Vegeta answered, throwing a pointed look at Jen.  
  
Goku looked down at Jen. She looked about as terrible as he felt. Did she feel sick to her stomach with dread like he did? He was almost tempted to ask but he didn't. Maybe now was just a good time to keep his feelings to himself. "You know she's okay?"  
  
Jen gave a harsh. "She's alive." Her voice sounded so hollow. "She's my sister, of course I know."  
  
"Jen-." Vegeta started, placing a concerned hand on her shoulder.  
  
Jen moved away from his touch and hastily brushed away the few tears that had started to slide down her cheeks. She faced the three men, her lips set in a thin line of determination. "He said one week. We're going to get her back way before a week is through. I'm going to call Serena. You three see if you can trace that 17 guys Ki-."  
  
"We can't." Goku interrupted her.  
  
Jen's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"  
  
"17 is an android. He doesn't have a Ki signature. He's impossible to track." Vegeta explained.  
  
"What about that woman with him?"  
  
"Nothing. She may also be an android."  
  
Jen resisted the urge to scream in frustration. Tempting..but she couldn't afford to loose her composure. Drea needed her right now. She took a deep breath and slowly released it. "I'm still calling Serena. Maybe Amy can help out or..something. I don't know." She looked at Goku and sympathy softened her features. "We'll find her. I promise."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jen trudged down the hallway, fatigue in her every step. Dark bruises shadowed her bloodshot eyes. She entered the living room and her eyes scanned the bodies of the Sailor Scouts sprawled out across the floor. Four days, four days they had been searching and were still nowhere near finding Drea. It was almost as if she had ceased to exist. But Jen knew that wasn't true. In her heart she could feel the warmth of her sisters life and knew that she was still alive somewhere. The only question was where?  
  
With a deep sigh she turned to go to the kitchen but was stopped by muffled noises coming from outside. She listened carefully, her acute Saiyan hearing coming to her aid. It sounded like there was fighting going on and she knew right away who was involved. Shaking her head sadly, she turned away from her original destination and, instead headed for the front door. After turning on the porch light, she stepped out into the brisk night air and right away pulled down the long sleeves of her sweater. Then she tilted her head back, her green eyes focusing on the two fighters in the sky above her.  
  
Goku and Vegeta had been doing this every night since Drea's "kidnapping." It was Goku's way of dealing with it. According to Vegeta the gentle Saiyan had never dealt with so many emotions before. The anger, the fear, the self- blame..he had to vent somehow or the poor man would go crazy.  
  
Bright light suddenly filled the sky around her and Jen flinched as Vegeta's body slammed into the ground before her. A loud curse broke through the night seconds later as the Saiyan prince picked himself up and brushed the dirt from his sinfully tight spandex.  
  
"Hey sexy." Jen said, somewhat startled to hear how weak her voice sounded.  
  
Vegeta turned to face her and gave her a tired smirk. "Still refusing to sleep woman?"  
  
The raven-haired beauty nodded. "Hey Goku." She greeted the other man as he landed beside Vegeta and lowered his power level, bringing back the black hair and anguished onyx eyes. His only reply was a tiny incline of his head. Jen's heart went out to him. How could it not? He was suffering if not as much as her then more. She walked over to him and leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him the comfort words could not. "She's still alive. I know she is."  
  
Goku backed away from Jen and tried to smile but couldn't manage it. "We've got three days left." He felt something sting the back of his eyes and quickly turned away before anyone could see the proof of just how miserable he was. He took a deep, unsteady breath and stared up into the moonless sky. 'God, Drea where are you?'  
  
"Goku?" Jen called softly behind him. He faced her and again saw that unwavering look in her eyes, the unwillingness to be defeated. "I'm getting my sister back." She said simply.  
  
The words were few but they buoyed his confidence. He nodded. "I know."  
  
Jen released a sigh of relief, glad that she was able to break through Goku's sorrow, even if it was only for a moment. She stifled a yawn before speaking again. "Okay. It's been four days so I'm woman enough to admit that I am freakin' tired. If we're going to get an early start in the morning I suggest we get some sleep."  
  
Both men silently agreed and followed her inside. After saying goodnight to Goku and parting ways, Vegeta lifted his mate in his arm and cradled her body close to his as he carried her down the hallway to his bedroom. "Are you doing okay?" he asked, feeling safe to drop his guard around Jen once everyone else was gone.  
  
Jen shook her head and her eyes once again filled with tears. "I want to find her Vegeta. I know she's alive..but just barley. It's like she's hanging on by a thread. If we don't find her tomorrow.." He voice drifted off as her mind unwillingly conjured up horrid images of the torture her sister was undergoing.  
  
Vegeta entered the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them, quickly crossing the floor and laying Jen down on what he now considered "their" bed. He dried her tears and stroked her silky black hair with his blunt fingertips. "I don't know what to tell you that will make you feel better." He said honestly, hating the vulnerable look that swam in her eyes.  
  
Jen offered him a wobbly smile. "Hold me." She whispered. "Just hold me." And he did. Moments later they fell into a much-needed sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Drip, drop, drip, drop. The sound was driving her crazy. The water, coming from god-knows-where continually splashed onto the cold stone that lined her dark cell. Drea shifted her weight to the leg she hadn't been sitting on, the only one that hadn't gone numb yet. Large splotches of blood soaked her pajama pants and her hair hung in dirty strings around her face.  
  
She looked down at the large gashes that adorned her arms, the arms that were chained to the floor from her "bracelets." Where else had they beaten her? Where else hadn't then? She couldn't even keep track anymore. All she knew was that her life was slowly slipping away from her. With every second that past, a part of her died. Her hope, her determination, her bravery, it was almost all gone now, but still she held on. She didn't know why. They had explained her situation to her over an over again. The bands, cursed things that they were, not only kept her form using her powers but it also cloaked her Ki signature, making it impossible to read. There was no chance in hell that they would ever find her. Not unless she could find a way to them. And even then, her captors had explained to her that she was just bait. A trap set for her friends and family.  
  
It was something she had been thinking about all day. How can I lead them to me without those two finding out? How can I make my location known to them? And her answer had come. After one particularly vicious whipping her answer had come. She liked to think of it as her reward for enduring her beating without making a sound.  
  
A rat scurried by her and she smiled at it. The little thing was free. Why shouldn't she feel good for it? Its situation was a lot better then hers. The barred door to her cell swung open, soft candlelight filled the room, and 17 and his "Mistress of Destruction" entered. Drea didn't even acknowledge their presence.  
  
"Not happy to see us? Aww, why not?" 17 asked in mock hurt. He reached down and roughly grabbed her chin in his hand, yanking her face up. "You will look at me when I speak to you."  
  
Drea smiled, ignoring how her lips cracked painfully. "Sorry. I guess I was just afraid that looking at such an ugly face would either make me go blind or insane." She stated matter-of-factly. His fist came down on her face and she went flying back against the wall.  
  
"If I were you, I would watch my mouth bitch. I said a week but I will kill you much sooner if that's what you wish."  
  
To this she said nothing. What could she say? That she wanted to die? That she didn't care? That was a lie. She wanted to live, to see Jen and Goku again. Hell, even Vegeta would have been a welcome sight compared to this.  
  
The dark haired man snickered and sat down on the bed against the wall, placing the candle he held on the crude bedside table. "That's what I thought." He motioned to his companion and she sat down next to him.  
  
Drea sneered at the couple. "Who the hell is she anyway?" She asked, hoping to get some information out of the guy. If things went the way she hoped they would tonight, any little fact may help her.  
  
17 regarded her with a truly evil smile. "You mean..you don't remember Alleona here?"  
  
Drea shook her head and saw pure hatred flash in the dark woman's eyes.  
  
"That's a shame. Have you killed too many people that you don't even recognize your victims anymore?  
  
Drea, again, shook her head slowly. "I don't understand."  
  
"And why would you?" Alleona asked, speaking for the first time. Her voice was deep and husky but also held a hidden note of menace. "Everything was explained to you but the one thing that mattered." She slowly rose and crossed the floor to Drea, leaning over the blond with a malicious look in her fathomless eyes. "Did you honestly think that your Queen was the only one who was able to make fanciful wishes? My Queen could do the same thing, little protector. Honestly, you Saiyans are so naïve."  
  
Drea jerked away from the woman, staring at her like she was insane. "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"I was Beryl's lead General. The one she trusted with her life. Was..until you and your little black haired friend killed me. Blasted me away as if I were nothing. A pity for you that as your Queen made a wish, mine did as well. She wished to send me here, to this pitiful planet." A sneer twisted her face. "I was more or less dead thanks to you. But 17 found me. He found me and saved me, using technology to rebuild my body to its former state."  
  
17 laughed manically. "And what's so great about this situation is that Alleona never lost her mystical powers. They remained intact. And as you know, that little fact makes us the deadliest pair to walk this earth. That can't possibly be a good thing for you and your weakling friends."  
  
Drea swallowed the fear that welled up inside her and tried to look as if their threats meant nothing to her. She knew that this was going to be Frieza and Beryl all over again. Maybe even worse considering the fact that these two were androids, not actual flesh and blood humans. 'Hello Armageddon.' She thought bitterly.  
  
She watched as the two stood to take their leave. 'Good.' She muttered internally. The sooner they were gone the sooner she could carry out her plan.  
  
17 reached down, sliding his fingers over the curve of her bruised jawbone. Drea's eyes narrowed with repulsion and she quickly jerked away from him.  
  
The dark haired android grabbed the chains that bound her to the stone floor and gave a hard yank. Drea fell forward with a startled yelp, her face stopping an inch away from his. His free hand crawled up the back of her neck, fingers digging painfully into the tender flesh. "Sleep well. You're going to need your rest when morning comes. I've decided to switch from whips to something a little more agonizing." He abruptly released her and straightened. "Sweet dreams."  
  
The door slammed shut behind them as they left, taking the dim light with them. There came the sound of a key grating in the lock and then nothing, nothing but the maddening silence.  
  
"God, I have to get out of here now." Drea muttered to herself, and maybe the little rat if he was still there. She was terrified of what would happen if she didn't make it out of there tonight. What torture would they perform upon her come morning? Collecting her thoughts, she carefully crossed her numb, beaten legs underneath her and laid her hands on her knees, palms up. She willed all of the stinging pain away and relaxed her shoulders. Minutes later she sank into deep meditation, her mind focusing on one thing. Her sister.  
  
*~*~ Jens Dream ~*~*  
  
Jen walked slowly through the dense forest. Fog swirled around her feet, glowing in the pale moonlight. Dew soaked the hem of her scarlet nightgown as she continued making her way through the trees. She knew where she was going, oddly enough. Somewhere an owl hooted its mournful cry. It brought a serene smile to her lips. Then a voice sang softly in a tune that called out to her heart. She followed it.  
  
Moments later she stepped into a clearing. A deep pool graced the center of the large clearing. The moon sparkled over the glass-like surface. A woman sat in the center, her white, silk-clad body floating above the water. Silver blonde hair flowed over her back, shifting as the woman lifted her head. Slowly, her legs unfolded and the woman stood and turned to face her.  
  
"Hello sister." Drea murmured with a welcome smile.  
  
Jen gasped and moved to the edge of the water. The cold liquid caressed her toes. "Drea!" she cried, joy filling her heart.  
  
The blonde laughed and quickly moved forward, enveloping Jen in a warm hug. "Oh, I have missed you." She whispered, stroking the raven silk of Jen's hair.  
  
Jen moved away from her sister, giving her a confused look. "I'm dreaming." She stated in disappointment.  
  
Drea nodded. Her hands came out and took a hold of Jen's. "Yes. You are."  
  
"How is it that you're here?"  
  
"I'm meditating. I had to get in touch with you somehow. Through the bond we share, this is the only way I could think of to communicate with you. Thank god you're my sister."  
  
Jen smiled ruefully. "No kidding. So where are you? We've been searching for you everywhere."  
  
Drea took a step back and gestured to a blanket that had suddenly appeared on the grass beside them. "Sit and I'll tell you as much as I can."  
  
They moved to the blanket, each situating their nightgowns around them. "So?" Jen questioned pointedly.  
  
Drea sighed and tilted her head back, studying the stars. "I haven't seen them in four nights." She said wistfully. "The bracelets Jen, it's because of them you can't find me. They cloak my ki signature, basically making me invisible. I don't know where I am exactly. But I do know a way that you can find me."  
  
Jen sat forward eagerly. "How? When?!"  
  
Drea laughed softly. "Calm down." She sat in silence for a moment, thinking of how to word the sentence so that Jen would not suspect the true meaning of what she was going to do. "You have to wake up after this Jen. You have to. I don't have much time. They'll come for me in the morning."  
  
As she spoke, cuts crawled up her skin, her nightgown began to fade, replaced by the blood stained pajamas. Jen gasped in horror at her sister. "Drea..what's happening to you?" she choked out.  
  
Drea shook her head fiercely. "Ignore it and listen carefully to what I have to say. When you wake up, go outside and wait. I'll give you a signal. You'll know it when you feel it. I will only be able to show you for a brief second so be ready for it."  
  
Jen's head shook slowly back and forth, her eyes widening as she watched her sister transform before her eyes. Gone was the elegant white gown, the long flowing blonde hair. Her glossy locks now hung in dirty, blood soaked strands around her bruised face. "Oh god." Jen whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Is this what they were doing to her?  
  
Drea smiled sadly and reached out to her, brushing away a tear that had started to drift down her cheek. "Don't worry about me. Focus on what you have to do." She whispered, standing and walking backwards to the water. "And Jen..tell Goku I love him. I will always love him."  
  
Something in the way she said it caused the meaning of her words to finally sink in. She remembered the cuffs, what pain they had caused her sister when she had tried to defend herself against the dark haired man. Drea was going to risk her life! "Drea no." Jen sobbed.  
  
"It's the only way Jen. Even if you don't get to me in time at least you'll still be able to stop them." She whispered. Her body shimmered and then it disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jen jerked up in bed, her heart hammering in her chest. Tears streamed down her face unnoticed. "Drea." She whispered.  
  
"What is it woman?" Vegeta asked groggily beside her.  
  
Jen didn't hesitate for one second as she jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes, hastily throwing them on. "We need to get outside. Right now."  
  
Vegeta sat up and gave her an irritated look. "What the hell is so important outside?"  
  
Jen paused to look at him. "Drea is going to show me where she is."  
  
Vegeta's arched a brow sardonically. "And how is she going to do that?"  
  
Jen's patients snapped. "Veggie, I love you but get your arrogant ass out of bed right now. If we don't find her fast enough, she's going to die."  
  
Vegeta grumbled little but moved quickly enough. Shoving the blankets back, he got out of bed and grabbed the clothes he had been wearing earlier off the back of the chair sitting in the corner. "How do you know this?" He asked, pulling his shirt on and following his mate out into the hallway.  
  
Jen moved fast, with purpose. "She came to me in a dream. I..I saw what they did to her Vegeta. We need to get to her before it's too late." She passed Goku's door and knocked hard. "Goku! Get up. You're girlfriend's going to help us save her."  
  
They were barley past the door when it swung open and Goku joined them in the hallway. His clothes were seriously rumpled. He must have gone to bed in them. Gohan joined them a second later, surprising Jen. His appearance didn't seam to shock the other two Saiyan's at all so she dismissed it. They moved quickly, rousting the Sailor scouts and in less then a few minutes they were all standing outside. They stood in silence, their breath coming out in thin white clouds.  
  
Goku looked skeptically at Jen. "How are we supposed to find her?"  
  
"She's going to show us." Jen said softly. She turned to look at the tall Saiyan. "She said she could only show me for a second. I don't know how we're supposed to get to her fast enough." Jen murmured. For the first time since her startled waking she began to doubt Drea's course of action. What if it didn't even work? What if she died before they could get to her?  
  
"If you'll allow me to, I can read your thoughts. When Drea shows herself I'll simply find your thoughts that are linked to her and use instant transmission to get to her." He said, hope evident in his tone.  
  
Jen nodded. Anything to find her sister. "Go for it." She murmured.  
  
Goku nodded and placed a hand gently to her head. "Everyone, put your hand on the shoulder of the person ahead of you and get ready." He studied Jen with dark eyes. "Just let me know when."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Drea slowly rose to her feet, gritting her teeth against the pain that seamed to surround her. She had only a limited amount of time and no room for mistakes. Jen had to be outside with everyone by now. She could sense them, barley. "No time for doubts Drea." She whispered to herself, clutching her hands tightly at her side. Maybe if she did it fast enough, she wouldn't feel any pain. She laughed humorlessly at that thought. "No pain my ass." She muttered. Like she was that lucky.  
  
She took a deep breath. This was it. A golden aura quickly surrounded her as she powered up, willing the pain to wait. Her hair glowed silver and her eyes burned bright green. She made the transformation and the pain hit, clawing into her mercilessly. Still she pushed on. She threw her head back and released a blood-curdling scream. Raw power exploded around her, filling the room with harsh light. She forced herself to the limits, knowing she should stop but not being able to. This was her only chance. And if she was going to go out, it was going to be with hell of a bang!  
  
She amazingly reached the transformation to Super Saiyan two and suddenly it was too much. She could no longer try to force away the pain that seamed intent on destroying her. She only hoped she had given them enough to find her. Her hair and eyes quickly returned to normal. She stood for a second, gazing in sheer agony at the ceiling above her. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she pitched forward, hitting the hard floor with a dull thud.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There!" Jen yelled, feeling Drea's energy fill her being. She saw her sister transforming, felt her pain as if it were her own. Her heart cried out to Drea but her mind forced her to speak. "Now!"  
  
Goku quickly found Drea through Jen's thoughts and raised his fingers to his forehead. "Here we go."  
  
Colors swirled into dark grays and blacks and they found themselves on an island. A dilapidated stone structure loomed above them, it's figure ominous in the clouded darkness.  
  
"She's inside somewhere." Jen said, shaking off the disorientated feeling that seamed to come with instant transmission. "We have to get to her."  
  
They moved forward and suddenly the walls of the formidable structure came to life. Dark, sinister looking creatures leapt forward. There had to be at least a hundred of the scaly beings.  
  
Serena grabbed Jen's shoulder. "We'll hold them off. Find Drea." She said, her sparkling blue eyes pleading with Jen to be quick.  
  
Jen quickly embraced her princess. "Be safe." She murmured. Then she turned to Goku, Gohan and Vegeta. "Let's find our Drea."  
  
"I'll stay here and help. You guys go on." Gohan said, running off to join the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Jen nodded. "We're wasting time. Let's go." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Hey all! First things first, I want to give a special thanks to my wonderful editor who stayed up until 4 my time.like 6 her time to get this all fixed. You guys should really REALLY check out her writing. She's quite amazing. Second, even though she's never on anymore, I want to thank my inspiration for this story, Jen. Without her this would have never been created. And lastly, I want to apologize Jen. I needed a pick me up so the end of this chapter is all mine baby! That's right! I indulged. I created a bit of eye candy for myself. So this is a warning to anyone who's reading this for the first time. If you don't like stories where people use themselves as characters please turn back now. If you don't, well then I at least hope you enjoy it! Lol. And thank you all for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jen and myself that's about it. Hold on *grabs list labeled "Things I own" and scans it over quickly * Damn.nope, I still don't own any DBZ or SM.  
  
Strange Happenings At Midnight Carnage  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
A door slammed against the wall of her cell. The sound was muted and scarcely distinguishable as an actual noise in her pain fogged brain. Drea could hear voices, or rather a voice. Her mind was just hearing the echo of the voice, making it sound as if more then one person was in the room with her. The voice sounded so far away though.  
  
Hands grabbed her by her hair, roughly dragging her to her feet. The blonde came to groggily, opening her eyes and glaring at the ugly bearded guard who held her.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" he demanded in a gravely voice. His large arms bulged as they shook her savagely.  
  
Drea bit down hard on her lip, trying to force away the blinding pain. Her lips curved up in a disdainful smirk worthy of the Saiyan Prince himself. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she croaked.  
  
His beady brown eyes narrowed. "I'll teach you, stupid tramp." He muttered. He pulled his fist back and Drea braced herself for the blow. His fist connected hard with her cheekbone. Although the man hit nowhere near as hard as 17, she still stumbled back hitting the wall, feeling each stone dig into her back like a dagger. She was far too weak and exhausted to fight back. The taste of blood coated her tongue bitterly. When the man came at her again she spat in his face, smiling with grim satisfaction as the bloody glob smacked against his pockmarked forehead.  
  
The man stared at her with his mouth gaping. "You..you bitch!" he bellowed, grabbing for the laser gun at his hip.  
  
Drea slumped against the wall. This was it. This was her end. She knew there was no way her body would make it though being shot at with a weapon like that. She lifted her stark gaze to the livid guard, silently daring him to finish her off but something behind him caught her attention. Her blue eyes went wide as they locked with those of her sister.  
  
Jen stood in the hallway, her shoulders tight with anger, her green eyes blazing. She nodded to Drea and took a step back, her body shadowed in the darkness of the hall. She raised a hand in front of her. Energy charged the air and Jen gave her sister a feral grin. Drea returned it.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling at?!" The guard barked, oblivious to Jen's presence.  
  
Drea chuckled mirthlessly. "Sorry buddy." She murmured in a low, cold voice. "But I'm not the one dying today. You are." She had a split second to enjoy his dumbfounded expression then she threw herself as far to the side as her chains would allow just as Jen's fatal blast ripped into the guards back and slammed him against the damp brick wall.  
  
Drea stared at the lifeless corps. She felt dizzy and weak. Nausea wrapped itself around her and she turned her head away, willing herself not to be sick.  
  
"Drea?" Jen called out, fear lacing her voice.  
  
The blonde looked up and immediate tears of relief filled her eyes. "Jen.." She cried softly.  
  
Jen quickly went to her, kneeling down and pulling Drea's shaking body into her arms.  
  
"You..you made it." Drea said her voice muffled against Jen's shoulder.  
  
Jen rubbed her sisters back in slow comforting circles, taking care to avoid the places where her body had been brutally lashed. "Of course I made it honey. There's no way in hell I was going to let my sister die. Just hold tight okay?" She moved back and brushed Drea's dirty hair out of her face. "The others will be here soon."  
  
Drea moved, shifting to lean back against the sagging bed behind her and the silence of the room was broken by the sound of chains grating against metal.  
  
Startled, Jen looked down at Drea's wrists. The circular bands were still there with chains attached, holding Drea an unwilling prisoner. The skin beneath was an angry red color, scratched and bruised from obvious attempts to remove them.  
  
Using her thoughts, conveniently linked to Vegeta's through their bond, she called for her mate and turned her attention back to the silver cuffs. "I'm going to get these things off of you."  
  
Drea nodded mutely and extended her arms before her. "Please do."  
  
Summoning up just enough power to break through the glorified bracelets, Jen worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "I apologize in advance if I end up hurting you." She muttered, and then released two miniscule ki blasts. Her aim was true and the cuffs fell free, clattering harmlessly to the stone floor.  
  
Drea sighed in relief and rubbed the chaffed skin on her wrists. "God, I hate those things." She muttered dryly. She lifted her bright blue gaze to her sister. "Jen. We have to get off of this island before those psychos figure out you're here."  
  
"Well, it's a bit late for that hun."  
  
Drea tried to push herself up. Seeing she was failing miserably, Jen helped her, taking one of her dirt caked hands in her own and pulling the weak Saiyan to her feet. Drea swayed slightly, lifting a hand to her forehead. "They're going to blow this entire place."  
  
"Not if I do it first." A voice grumbled from the doorway.  
  
Vegeta stepped into the room, critically looking Drea over. His eyes took on a frightening light of severity as his gaze moved over her beaten form. He approached her slowly, digging into his jeans pocket for something unknown. "Here imp, eat this. It will heal you." He handed her a small bean then smirking added, "You look like shit."  
  
Drea opened her mouth, a ready retort on the tip of her tongue when she realized what he had just called her. "You..you called me imp." She whispered. "You got your memories back!"  
  
Vegeta's smirk softened. "Yes. Now hurry up and eat that so we can get out here."  
  
Drea smiled and popped the bean in her mouth, chewing the tasteless morsel and swallowing it. Immediately her ki increased. The smaller cuts and bruises began to close and fade but the larger wounds stayed open. She drew a shuddering breath. "It..it's not enough."  
  
"We'll leave the rest up to Sere. I'm sure she'd be more then happy to help you." Jen said.  
  
Drea nodded slowly. "Where's Goku?"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
Drea's head shot up and she was immediately lost in deep onyx eyes. Her heart beat wildly and her breath left her in a sudden rush as tears of joy collected in her eyes. Never in her life had she felt the kind of happiness that she was feeling at this moment.  
  
"Hey." Goku said, his voice thick with emotion, eyes bright with unshed tears.  
  
Releasing a tiny sob, Drea flung herself into his waiting arms, crying as the closed around her in a sweet, protective embrace. She clung tightly to him, refusing to think about anything other then the man holding her.  
  
"I missed you so much." Goku whispered, placing feather light kisses upon her neck. His body trembled as he tried to hold back the tears of relief. She was okay.  
  
"I missed you too. God how I missed you." Drea murmured back, pulling away to press her lips to his. She tasted salt; the salt of her tears, and of his. "I love you Goku." She said against his lips, wishing the moment would last forever.  
  
Jen smiled and leaned against Vegeta, happy to see her friend reunited.  
  
"We should probably get the others and leave," Vegeta suggested, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
Jen nodded. She hated to break them up, really she did but Vegeta had a point. She cleared her throat loudly and the couple reluctantly broke the embrace, turning to face her. "We should leave. The others are waiting. Can you walk on your own?" She asked Drea.  
  
Goku's expression turned to one of confusion as he looked at Jen. "Why wouldn't she be able to walk?" he asked, turning to face Drea for an answer. His eyes were much more adjusted to the darkness of the room then they had been when he had first entered the small cell, enabling him to see the deep welts on her arms and legs, the blood that stained her plaid pajama pants, the dirt and bruises that seamed to cover her honey colored skin. His blood ran cold and his fist clenched in fury. "Is he still here?" His voice was deathly calm.  
  
Drea went to Goku and placed her hands gently on either side of his face. "Not now sweetie. We have to get out of here. They're going to destroy this entire Island."  
  
Goku's eyes softened as he looked down at her. "Can you walk?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not fast enough to keep up with you guys." As soon as the words left her mouth she found herself gently cradled in Goku's arms. They left the cell, much to Drea's relief, and made their way quickly through the dark hallways. Shouts echoed faintly around them often accompanied by the distant sound of explosions. Someone had been alerted.  
  
The four Saiyans came to a section where the hallway split off in two directions. "It's this way, isn't it?" Jen asked, indicating to the right.  
  
Just then, the wall in front of them exploded. Dust and chunks of brick went flying and Goku and Vegeta used their bodies to protect the girls from the flying debris. Second passed and Vegeta looked up, a smirk crossing his arrogant features. "Well..that was convenient."  
  
Goku smiled. "No, that was Gohan," he said, lifting into the air and flying through the massive hole.  
  
What greeted them on the other side was a battleground littered with the charred remains of the strange creatures that had "welcomed" them to the island.  
  
"Oh gross." Jen muttered, flying over the mess of bodies. They lay everywhere, a black sea of endless mutated corpses.  
  
"And I'm all of a sudden glad that I was inside," Drea commented with a humorless laugh.  
  
They spotted the rest of their group several yards away. They were standing in a long line, each scout, including Gohan, facing a different direction and watching the back of the person beside them. Guards with sunken in faces and liquid sulfur eyes surrounded them, swinging their weapons and shouting with bloodlust.  
  
"Oh my god." Jen muttered, astounded by the massive group of walking dead. "Where the hell did they all come from?!"  
  
Drea stared grimly at the grotesque forms. "You don't recognize them?"  
  
"No! How would I?"  
  
"It's Beryl's Army."  
  
Jen did a double take and whipped around to scan the crowd of decaying bodies. Her eyes widened in horror. "No...but how?!"  
  
Drea shook her head. "They've been brought back to life. They're basically like walking zombies with the ability to speak what's left of their minds. I'll explain more later. They're attacking."  
  
The four Saiyan's watched in morbid fascination as the guards surged forward. They felt the Ki signatures of the scouts and Gohan increase as they powered up. The ground trembled, but whether it was from the pounding of feet or the steadily growing energy, they could not tell. The guards drew dangerously close and the group of earth's hero's cried out, each releasing their own respective attack. Brilliant colors exploded around them, filling the sky with their blinding intensity. The four hovering in the sky shielded their eyes, bracing themselves against the force of the combined attacks.  
  
When the light faded and the dust cleared, blown aside by a strong gust of wind, there was nothing. The enemy had been obliterated. Goku, Vegeta and Jen descended to join the smug group, congratulating them on their victory.  
  
Gohan was the first to recognize the girl in his father's arms. It was difficult for him to tell who it was through all of the dirt and blood. "Drea?!" he yelped in shock, not believing what he saw.  
  
Drea smiled tiredly and raised her arm in a pitiful half wave. "Hi Gohan."  
  
"What happened to you?" Serena cried, pushing her way through her Senshi to her beloved guardian with her pigtails flying crazily behind her. "Oh, you're hurt. Those jerks did all of this to you?" she asked, wringing her hands.  
  
Drea shook her head dismissively. "That doesn't matter right now. We have to get off of this island before they destroy it with us on it."  
  
"Yeah. Everyone do as I instructed you at the house. We need to-."  
  
"Oh the drama," a voice reeking of boredom shouted, cutting Goku off in mid-sentence. "Very nice light show. I'm impressed, honestly. But now? Now you're just wasting your time."  
  
They all turned to see 17 and his mystery woman floating above them, their forms mere shadows due to the light from the enormous blood red sphere suspended in the dark skies. 17 graced them with a malicious smile. The hand he used to steady the attack twitched anxiously. "Hurry Goku," He growled, bringing his arm down swiftly.  
  
"Shit," Vegeta muttered softly. Where had 17 even come up with the ability to create a blast like that? He would bet anything that his little friend had helped him out. Grabbing Jen around the waist, he hauled her supple body against his and placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. "We'll deal with them later Kakarott."  
  
Goku nodded and placed tow fingers to his forehead. Seeing that everyone was ready, he quickly used his Instant transmission technique to bring them back to their house in the tranquil woods.  
  
Immediately, Jen took control of the situation. She went to Goku's side and looked down at her sister, pushing her dirty blonde hair out of her shadowed eyes. "Put her on the couch. Serena, go with them please."  
  
Serena followed the tall Saiyan and his son into the living room and Jen turned to Ami and Mina. "Will you two please check on the kids?"  
  
"Sure," they said, de-transforming and disappearing down the hallway. Amara, Michelle and Hotaru left moments later, providing no explanation. No one really expected one. They knew they would be back when they were needed. They had a funny way of showing up just in time. Lita went to the kitchen, leaving Jen standing with Rei and Vegeta.  
  
"Now what?" Rei asked softly, her nervous gaze settling on Jen.  
  
The raven haired Saiyan sighed softly, dragging her hands through her silky mane. "Right now I just want to make sure Drea's okay."  
  
Rei smiled in understanding and wrapped an arm around Jen's shoulders, hugging her. "Serena will take care of Drea. Don't worry. But I really think we should come up with some sort of plan. I don't know if you guys have gone up against anything like this before," she said skeptically, directing most of her comment towards Vegeta, "but we haven't."  
  
Jen's expression turned thoughtful. She looked up at her lover, her heart catching as it always did when she was around him. "What do you think hun? Any ideas?"  
  
"One," He answered simply. His eyes searched hers. It was almost as if he was..sizing her up. Before Jen had a chance to get her temper riled he spoke again. "In the living room."  
  
With an exchange of bewildered looks, Rei and Jen followed Vegeta. Serena was just finishing healing Drea with the silver crystal under the watchful eyes of Goku and Gohan. Drea took up the length of the couch, her head resting against Goku's legs. A warm glow encircled her, erasing the bruises and sealing the gaping cuts. Her brow furrowed and a second later the glow subsided, leaving her fully healed.  
  
Jen quickly crossed the floor and sat beside Serena on the square shaped table, catching the blonde princess as she started to fall back in exhaustion. "You did well, your highness."  
  
A frown curved Serena's pink lips. "Don't call me that. I'm no one's highness yet." She closed her eyes and Jen knew she was out. She chuckled softly and looked up at Gohan who was standing beside the couch. "Will you put her in the chair please?"  
  
Gohan nodded. He easily lifted the petite girl and transported her to the chair. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah. The crystal drained her. She just needs rest."  
  
"I'm really glad she learned that trick," Drea murmured from her spot on the couch.  
  
"You and me both hun." Jen took one of her sister's hands. "How do you feel?"  
  
Drea shrugged. "I'm okay. A little sore but that's about it."  
  
"I hope you're hungry too," Lita said, coming onto the room carrying a tray stacked with food. She eyes the three males warily. In the few days she had spent there she had come to know the insatiable appetite of the Saiyan's quite well, and it was a hell of a thing to keep up with. "This is for Drea. Make your own food if you're hungry." Surprisingly enough, none of them argued.  
  
Drea lightly voiced her thanks, sitting up with a small amount of effort and taking the tray from Lita. She wasn't all that hungry but it was; after all, Lita's cooking. She'd be crazy to turn down something so delicious.  
  
"Has anyone figured out yet what we're going to do?" the leggy brunette asked as she sat beside Drea. Rei came around the couch to join them while Vegeta and Gohan opted to remain standing.  
  
"Better question. Does anyone know who the hell that woman is?" Jen's eyes bored into those of her sisters, knowing full well that she knew whom the mysterious female was.  
  
Drea sighed and set the tray of food aside giving Lita an apologetic look. Then she leaned back against Goku, drawing strength from his silent support. Feeling more tired then she ever had in her life, she began to relay all that she knew. "When Beryl lay siege on the Moon Kingdom she sent her strongest General, the one she trusted above all others, to kill off the Princess while she dealt with the Queen. But..we got in her way."  
  
"We?" Jen interrupted. "You mean you and me?"  
  
"Yes. She..tried to kill Serena, but we got to her before she could do anything. She asked me if I could remember her, but I couldn't. We..we- ."  
  
"Did what you had to do to protect your friends and your home," Goku finished softly for her.  
  
Drea turned her head and smiled up at him, her eyes warm with love. "Unfortunately she doesn't see it that way sweetie, or.." She paused and her brows lowered over her crystalline eyes. "She wasn't programmed to see it that way."  
  
"Anyone else lost?" Jen asked with a smirk.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know it's confusing." Drea cast an anxious glance at the sleeping Princess. She hated bringing up the past, mostly because it involved the death of Serena's mother. "When Serenity made her wish to send us all to a new dimension Beryl also made a wish. She wished to send the General, Alleona, to earth with us. We weren't successful in killing her. She was sent to earth, clinging to the last threads of her life and that's how 17 found her. Then he rebuilt her." She shuddered visibly and continued to tell them the extent of their dilemma.  
  
"Two fucking androids?! And one with mystical powers!?" Vegeta growled incredulously.  
  
"Technically three," Goku supplied, trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably.  
  
"Shut up Kakarott."  
  
Jen perked up and gaped at Goku. "What do you mean there's three?"  
  
"18. She's 17's "sister" but she's married to Krillin now so she's on our side," He explained.  
  
Jen shook her head. Lord, her mind was numb. It was too much. The kidnapping, the guards, the androids..it was just too much. "Vegeta, what was your plan?" she asked, wanting the conversation to be done with so that she could be in bed, cuddled up next to her Prince.  
  
"We'll talk about it later, after you and Drea have rested," Vegeta replied with a smirk. The only one who saw the suggestiveness behind his grin was Jen.  
  
Footsteps sounded in the hall, followed by hushed voices. Mina and Ami entered the room. Trunks was beside them rubbing the sleep from his eyes and Goten was behind Mina, fearfully clinging to her skirt. "Sorry. These little guys were wide-awake and wanted to come down. I think Goten missed somebody," Mina said, placing her hand on Goten's head. The little boy's eyes widened and he coward further behind the perky blonde.  
  
Confused, Drea turned to Goku who shrugged, looking as perplexed as she was. Facing the tiny Saiyan she smiled. "What's wrong Goten?"  
  
The little boy inched forward when he spoke and she had to strain her ears to hear his plaintive voice. "I'm sorry."  
  
Drea's brows knit together. "You're sorry? But why?"  
  
"I'm sorry I got you hurt."  
  
She gasped. A lump formed in her throat and she thought for a moment that she might cry. "Oh Goten," She whispered hoarsely. "Come here sweetie."  
  
He came out from hiding and crossed the room, keeping his eyes on the floor. When he reached Drea she leaned down and picked him up. She placed her small burden in her lap and brushed his wild hair from his forehead. "Goten, look at me." He raised his mournful onyx eyes to hers and she cradled his face lovingly with her hand. "What happened to me is in no way your fault. I don't ever want you to think that it was, okay?"  
  
Goten hesitated, once again averting his eyes. "But I left you with him. I should have done something," He cried softly.  
  
Drea wrapped her arms around the child, hugging his little body to her own. "You did sweetheart. You got your daddy. And besides, look at me." She held him at arms length. "I'm fine. Not a scratch on me, see?"  
  
Goten cocked his head curiously. "You have blood on your shirt."  
  
Her smile faltered. "The point is, Goten, this was not your fault." She pressed a kiss to his head and held him close once again. "Please don't blame yourself for this," She whispered.  
  
Goten sniffled and cuddled against her. "Okay." He replied, his voice slightly muffled by the fabric of her shirt. "We missed you. Especially daddy."  
  
Drea laughed and looked up at Goku, pleased to see the older man blushing. "I know he did." She murmured.  
  
"Alright kiddo, time for bed." Goku said, plucking his son out of Drea's lap despite his grumbles of protest.  
  
"That goes for you as well Trunks." Vegeta said.  
  
"But daaaad. I'm not even tired."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and arched a brow. "Alright then. If you want to stay here with a bunch of females that's your own choice." Then he turned and arrogantly strode out of the room.  
  
Trunks' face turned a violent shade of red as he stared around the room of smiling girls.  
  
Jen laughed at his horrified expression and ruffled his lavender hair. "Go to bed Trunks."  
  
The boy heaved a grateful sigh and took off after his father. ~Your son's going to bed.~ she said to Vegeta through their bond.  
  
~Good. Now it's your turn. Get your ass in here woman.~  
  
~My, my..aren't we demanding? I'll be there in a few. Keep your pants on..or don't.~ She tried to keep the indulgent smile off her face as she looked at her friends. Vegeta's low seductive laugh made it almost impossible to do so, but she managed. She saw Gohan shifting nervously beside the couch. Now why hadn't he left yet? Her curiosity grew even more when she saw the way he kept glancing at Ami. 'Ah, even amidst the hardest times, love finds a way.' She thought wistfully. "Gohan, aren't you going to bed?"  
  
Startled the demi-Saiyan jerked his gaze away from the petite genius. "I was ah..going to camp out on the roof and keep watch. I'm not really tired anymore."  
  
"What a great idea," Jen said, hoping she didn't sound overenthusiastic. "Ame's, why don't you keep him company? You were just saying how after a night like tonight you couldn't possibly sleep."  
  
"But I-."  
  
Drea quickly cut off the stammering girl, catching on to what Jen was doing. "Jen's right. Go on Ami. Alert us if you see anything out of the ordinary. Here," She picked up the blanket lying over the back of the couch and tossed it to Ami, "have fun kids!"  
  
With one last unsure glance, Ami stood and walked over to Gohan. She took the arm he offered her with a shy smile and the two left the room. The door shut and Drea laughed, shaking her head. "You're evil Jen."  
  
Jen smiled. "I know. But I'm so good at it."  
  
"I think you're brilliant," Rei said, also grinning ear-to-ear form Jen's little stunt. "Those two are so shy. And Amy has been grudgingly admitting her attraction for him over the week. They're so cute together!" She pushed herself up off the couch and went to the cot she had been using to sleep on during their stay at Goku and Vegeta's house. Lita and Mina followed her lead, each exhausted from not only the fight, but the long week spent searching for Drea.  
  
"I guess we should get to bed too, huh?" Jen asked. She held out her hand and helped Drea to her feet. "Besides, you really look like you could use it."  
  
Drea smiled tiredly as they turned and walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Thanks."  
  
"I meant to ask you something. I guess now's a better time then any." Jen stopped walking and regarded her sister inquisitively. "You spent all that time sleeping in a bed with Goku and you guys never.."  
  
Drea's face turned bright pink and she turned her gaze from Jen's. She knew what the raven-haired beauty was implying. She and Goku had never slept together. They hadn't mated. "No," She admitted softly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I guess because we were too tired and too shy. It would be my first time Jen. I was just a little..scared I guess." She stopped talking and her brows drew down over her eyes. "How did you know?"  
  
Jen smiled softy. "If you would have bonded we would have found you in no time. Goku would have known exactly where you were at."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Shaking her head, Jen gave her sister a shove in the direction of Goku's bedroom. "Wha.what are you doing?" Drea asked.  
  
"You're going to get your ass in there and make that man yours! You two were meant to be together and you both know it."  
  
Drea laughed, trying to silence Jen by placing a finger to her mouth. "Alright, alright," She muttered. "But I play seductress only after a shower."  
  
"Take him in the shower with you," Jen said winking and leaving Drea at the door while she continued to walk down the hall to her own mate's room. Drea sighed and put her hand on the doorknob. Her stomach fluttered anxiously as she pushed the door open, walking as silently as she could into the dark bedroom.  
  
His chuckle filled the silence. "I could have smelled you coming a mile away Drea."  
  
The blonde's heart leapt into her throat and she turned to face Goku. He was sitting on the edge of the bed in a pair of jeans. He wore no shirt and the sight of his washboard stomach and muscular upper body took her breath away. A nervous laugh escaped her lips and she picked at her blood stained pajama pants. "Well, I have been in a cell for almost a week. I must smell horrible."  
  
Goku shook his head. "That's not what I was talking about," He said quietly.  
  
Drea clasped her hands together to keep them from shaking. So much for playing seductress. She didn't even have a clue as to what she was doing. "Um..I'm going to take a shower." She turned away from him, pulling her courage together. She was going to need it for what she was about to say. She took a deep breath. "I don't suppose..you would like to join me?"  
  
The silence was deafening. She screwed up her face, feeling like she had overstepped her boundaries. Seconds passed and still he didn't answer. She was about ready to apologize for being so straight forward when strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She let out a yelp of surprise.  
  
"Like I could say no to you," Goku whispered near her ear, causing pleasurable shivers to course down her spine. He carried her into the bathroom, set her on her feet and closed the door. When he turned to face her she could see the fire burning in the ebony depths of his eyes. Something inside her stirred, something wild and uncontrollable. If it were anyone else she would have been terrified but oddly enough, she felt completely comfortable with the foreign sensations.  
  
He watched her intently as he reached for her, curling his fingers around the hem of her tank top and slowly dragging it up and over her head. She was wearing no bra. Why should she be? When she had been taken she had been ready to go to bed. The cold air hit her breasts and her nipples hardened, demanding his attention.  
  
His hands caressed her slowly, carefully, almost as if he were afraid of hurting her. She couldn't stop the tiny moan that passed through her lips as his explorations became less gentle. Her anxiety had long since vanished and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head up for his kisses that she had missed so much.  
  
When his lips came down on hers she almost cried from the sheer pleasure of being able to touch him once again. His mouth moved slowly over hers. Then came his tongue, shyly seeking entrance. Her lips parted for him and his tongue swept in to claim her.  
  
Goku wrapped his arms tightly around her, afraid to that if he let her go for one second she would disappear and this would all be a dream. Emotions he had never felt before swamped him. He felt the sting of tears and let them fall, not ashamed that the one woman he loved would see his weakness for her. He broke away and looked down at her, not surprised to see tears glistening on her flushed cheeks. "I wish we would have done this earlier. I know it sounds bad but.." He reached up and ran his fingers lovingly over her cheek. "I just never want to loose you again. I was afraid-."  
  
Drea cut him off, placing her fingers over his lips and giving him a watery smile. "Please..let's not talk about that. Just love me Goku," She whispered.  
  
With a groan he pulled her to him and his lips slanted over her, claiming not only her mouth but also her very soul. His hands pushed her pajama pants over her hips and down her long legs. The fabric pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it, pressing her body close to his. She wanted him, needed him so much that it hurt.  
  
Reaching down, she unbuttoned his jeans and slid them over his trim waist. His arousal pressed against her stomach and she gasped. Once again he broke the kiss and smiled sweetly down at her. "You wanted a shower," He said, moving to the tub and turning the water on. The water ran for a while and a misty steam rose up, clouding the small room.  
  
After adjusting the temperature he turned on the shower and returned to Drea who stood patiently waiting. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her once. Then he removed her simple blue panties. Realizing that she was now completely naked to his roaming eyes, Drea started to feel shy again. She moved her arms to cover herself.  
  
Goku grabbed her arms and shook his head. "Don't. You're beautiful Drea," He murmured.  
  
"I'm not the only one," She said breathlessly. Goku grinned sheepishly and picked her up. The water hit her and she sighed as the warm liquid ran over her, the heat seeping into her and relaxing her aching muscles. She watched as Goku removed his boxers, not bothering to hide her curiosity as she took in the sight of him. What did she have to be ashamed of?  
  
Goku stepped into the tub behind her. His hands came around her, caressing her from the sensitive sides of her thighs up to her stomach, just skimming the curls that hid her femininity. Drea sucked in a breath and dropped her head back against his broad shoulder. Heat pooled in her stomach and something curled pleasantly, coiling slowly within her.  
  
Goku took a bar of soap from the ledge and started to run it over her body, removing the dirt and blood from her skin. His hands moved slowly, the tips of his fingers skimming her flesh just so. Tingling sensations shot through her.  
  
When he was done he turned her to face him. His eyes devoured her hungrily; the light reflected in them that had only been a small flicker before now a raging inferno. Drea's tongue darted out to lick her lips and a flicker of a smile crossed his face. He used a hand to tilt her head back under the running water then ran his hands through her hair, tenderly working out the knots. He washed her hair, rinsing it free of the dirt that had embedded itself into the silky strands.  
  
Once finished he gave into the lust clawing at him and dug his fingers into her hair. He tilted her head back and brought his mouth down on hers, kissing her once again. It was like he couldn't get enough of her. Her taste drove him mad, made him want more then just simple kissing.  
  
Going only on instinct his hand lowered over her abdomen and went further, caressing her in the most intimate way. She moaned into his mouth and moved against his hand. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders and her nails bit into his skin. It only heightened his excitement. He brushed his thumb erotically against the sensitive bud, surprised that he even knew what he was doing and she threw her head back, crying out his name and shuddering as pleasure made her it's captive.  
  
When the waves subsided, Drea collapsed against him breathing heavily. Goku chuckled, feeling very proud of himself. But they weren't done yet. Not even close. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the rack against the wall. After drying them both off he tossed the towel on the counter and bent to pick Drea up. He carried her, cradled in his arms to the bedroom.  
  
He wanted to take her now and she wasn't exactly making it easy for him to resist temptation. Her tail stroked the back of his thigh languidly and the heated skin of her breast pressed against him. Goku laid her on the bed and stared down at her for a moment. He still could not believe that she was here. What if their enemy had never come? Then he would never know her. He would never know the love of the most amazing woman he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
He lay down beside her and she stared at him with wide, passion filled blue eyes. Goku cradled the side of her face in his palm and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Drea." He whispered.  
  
Her smile was radiant as she gazed up at him. "And I love you Goku. I always will." She reached up and pulled his face down to hers, claiming his lips in a soul consuming kiss.  
  
Drea moved her hands between them, closing her fingers around his large shaft and pulling a pained hiss from his lips. "Did I hurt you?" she asked softly, knowing that she hadn't come even close to hurting him. Quite the opposite actually.  
  
Goku chuckled and shook his head. "No," he said, groaning and dropping his head against her shoulder as her hand moved erotically over him. Soon it became too much for him to handle. He gently pushed her arm away and kissed her again, moving over her and positioning himself between her legs.  
  
He brushed damp strands of hair from her face and looked down into her passion glazed eyes anxiously. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Drea shook her head, her lips curving up in a cat-like smile. "You wont hurt me. We were made to be together." With that said, she wrapped her strong legs around his waist and pulled him down.  
  
Goku was stronger then her and was able to keep himself form entering her to quickly. Her slick heat welcomed him, closed in around him and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to move slowly. When he reached resistance he kissed her hard and thrust into her, swallowing her cry of pleasure.  
  
He stayed still for a moment, allowing her body to adjust to his. Then he began to move, slowly at first, still afraid that he was hurting her.  
  
Drea felt the thing inside of her coil tighter and she knew she needed more. She needed fulfillment. She needed him. She started moving faster, demanding that his body move with hers. Her nails dug into his back. Soft cries escaped her lips. His passionate cries echoed in her ear, filling her head and feeding the flames that already seemed to be overwhelming her.  
  
Goku never thought it could be like this. He had no idea that making love to such a responsive woman could be so enjoyable. He was lost to the moment. His lips moved over her neck and opened. He could feel that she was almost to her peak and he grabbed her hips, thrusting deep and sinking his teeth into the flesh of her neck. She cried out his name, her legs tightening around him and he joined her seconds later, giving into oblivion.  
  
His hoarse cry of release was music to her ears. Her teeth grazed along his neck and she completed the bond, breaking his skin with her teeth and feeling his blood on her tongue. It should have been barbaric, but to her it was the most romantic feeling in the world. The bond was complete. They were one, now and forever. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I have made up, those being myself, Jen and now, because I decided to and I though "hell, why not make the story even more confusing then it already is!!" my editor Echo who has spent countless hours helping me with this and every other fic I've been working on. She deserves this more then I can say and in return for all of her help and never-ending optimism I give her this. She will be appearing in the story by the name of Keika. Yes, I know I'm crazy and all I can say is, hey.it's fun! So those who have been enjoying this, please, continue to do so and join me in this insanity that I like to call a fic!! Later!  
  
Strange Happenings At Midnight Carnage  
  
Chapter Nine  
Drea awoke slowly feeling as if she had been drugged. Vibrant azure eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and moved to gaze upon the rugged Saiyan lying next to her. His disheveled hair made a startling contrast against the white pillow and she couldn't help but admire how child like he looked. However, if she were to move that sheet that kept his naked body from her hungry eyes, she would see that he was not a child at all. Quite the opposite actually and her aching body knew it. She smiled and brushed his wild bangs out of his eyes. God, how she had missed him. She shifted slightly to get closer to him and winced as the healing wounds along her side and back protested her movements.  
  
"Careful hun," Goku muttered groggily, moving close to her and wrapping a strong arm around her waist. She welcomed the warm weight against her bare skin with a content purr. "I thought you were sleeping."  
  
Goku nuzzled her neck and placed a tender kiss on the mark he had left upon her flesh when they had formed the bond. "I was."  
  
She quickly read his thoughts, understanding that her pain had waked him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Don't be. I'd rather feel everything you feel and know where you are then to-."  
  
Drea placed a hand over his lips, cutting him off. "No more talking about that," she gently demanded. What had gone on in that horrible cell was now in the past and she fully intended to keep it there.  
  
Goku nodded. He then kissed each of her fingers in turn. "I wont ever bring it up again," he promised, moving on to her mouth. She opened slowly, allowing him to deepen the kiss, and made a small mewling noise when his sharp teeth grazed her bottom lip. She could hear his thoughts echoing in her mind, his husky voice confessing his love for each part of her being and a giggle escaped her before she could stop it. Goku broke the kiss and looked at her curiously. "What?"  
  
"It's strange," she said. ~Having you in here. Hearing your thoughts all the time. It's going to take some getting used to.~  
  
Goku smiled at the way she used their bond to explain the "strangeness." ~Just remember, you're not the only one getting used to it.~  
  
"I know." She graced him with a tender smile. ~I love you so much Goku.~  
  
His arms went around her, pulling her body against his. She rested her head on the curve of his neck, her leg lying comfortably between his. "I love you too Drea," he whispered, pulling the blankets up around them. "Did you get enough sleep?"  
  
"I think so. What time is it?"  
  
Goku lifted his head to glance at the clock on the bedside table, and then dropped it back onto the soft pillow. "Five a.m."  
  
Drea snuggled closer, wrapping her snow-white tail around her mate's muscular leg. "Mmm, think we could get two more hours in?"  
  
"We could try," Goku murmured, kissing her forehead and deeply inhaling her enticing scent. Sleep was the last thing he wanted but Drea needed it and he refused to exhaust her further then he already had, even if it would be fun. He looked down at his mate and chuckled softly. She was already fast asleep. He might as well join her. What could two more hours hurt?  
  
Not even an hour later they were rudely awakened by three little terrors. Cute, but terrors non the less. They laid siege to the sleeping couple, showing no mercy. The first hyperactive bombshell landed on Drea's stomach. Her blue eyes went wide as the air rushed from her lungs. Crystal blue met deep onyx and Drea squeaked in surprise. "Go-Goten?!" She pulled the blankets up, securing them under her chin. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
The next two attacks were carried out on a slightly suspecting Goku, courtesy of a giggling Rini and Trunks. The tired Saiyan didn't even bother opening his eyes. Instead he muttered something incoherent and rolled over, dragging the two children with him.  
  
"Get off me you big dork!" Trunks grumbled as Rini giggled uncontrollably.  
  
Goku woke up slowly, a suspicious smile playing on his lips. "Oh. Sorry guys, didn't see you there," he said with a yawn.  
  
"Whatever," Trunks said. He sat between Goku and Drea and playfully elbowed his best friend.  
  
Goku pushed himself up so that he was leaning against the headboard and rubbed the back of his head. "So what's up guys? You're up awfully early."  
  
"Dad says it's time to train," Trunks explained.  
  
Beside him Goten nodded. "Yeah. Jen sent us. Lita is making breakfast for all of us and after that Vegeta said we're all going to Kami's lookout."  
  
Drea's brows lowered over blue eyes in confusion and she looked up at Goku. ~Kami's lookout?~  
  
~I'll explain it while we get ready.~ Goku winked at her and swept up his son and Trunks in one arm. "Out guys. Tell them we'll be right down." He placed Rini gently on the floor beside them and watched the three race out of the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
"So what's Kami's lookout?" Drea asked as she sat up, still clutching the thick comforter to her bare chest. Goku arched an interested brow at this, causing a vibrant shade of red to stain her cheeks. He thought she was embarrassed. Was she? No. She had no reason to be embarrassed. He was her mate now. With a slow shy smile she proved her point, throwing the blankets aside. Sliding from the bed she crossed the floor to the dresser Goku had given her to use and opened several doors, pulling what she needed from them. She picked out a pair of simple blue underwear, socks, a sports bra, a light blue, skintight tank top and a pair of flared navy blue sweatpants then turned back to face Goku. A pleased grin pulled at her lips when she his hungry, slack jawed gaze focused on her. "Well?"  
  
Goku shook his head and stared up at her, obviously confused. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
Drea rolled her eyes as she tossed her sweat pants into his face, laughing. "Kami's lookout!"  
  
"Oh! Right. Kami's look out is where Dende lives. He's a cool guy. He's been friends with Gohan for years and he's also the guardian of the earth." Goku watched Drea as she sat down beside him and set her clothes on the bed. "The hyperbolic time chamber is there. I guess Vegeta wants to make use of it."  
  
Drea rocked back and slid her sweatpants on over her underwear, wincing as the fabric slid against her tender skin of her inner thighs.  
  
"Are you okay?" Goku asked. His arm slipped around her and she leaned heavily against the strong wall of his chest. "Yeah. Just a little sore," she replied, giving him a lop sided grin. "What's a hyperbolic time chamber?"  
  
"It's a special room used for training. For every day that passes on earth a year passes in the hyperbolic time chamber." Goku pushed the blankets back and stood, going to the closet to grab his own bright orange gi.  
  
"More training?" Drea asked incredulously, watching him pull on a pair of dark boxers. They'd just got done with two grueling weeks of training and now Goku and Vegeta wanted to put her and Jen through another year?!"  
  
"It wont be like that, not until you're ready."  
  
Drea stood and pulled her tank top on over her sports bra. "What if I'm never ready?" she grumbled. Goku's hands grasped her shoulders and he turned her to face him. He twirled a strand of her blonde silken hair around his finger, tucking it behind her ear as he rested his forehead against hers. "You're a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really. You'll be ready. We'd better finish getting dressed. Vegeta isn't really known for his patients."  
  
Drea laughed softly, reaching down and tying Goku's dark blue belt in a secure knot. "For some reason that doesn't surprise me."  
  
They finished getting dressed and left the bedroom, walking down the hall to the kitchen. Several voices drifted to their ears, all hushes as if they were afraid to be overheard.  
  
"Sounds pretty serious," Drea murmured, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail. She glanced into the living room to see if Serena was still resting. Sure enough, she was, curled up in a little ball with a quilt tucked around her. Beside her sat a man Drea was not at all surprised to see. Darien. He sat on the couch with his had buried in his hands, a cup of what was most likely coffee sitting on the table in front of him. "Hey Darien," the blond Saiyan greeted him softly. "Is she doing okay?"  
  
The ebony haired man raised tired blue eyes to her and smiled slightly. "She's fine. Just resting."  
  
"Can I get you more coffee?"  
  
"No. That's okay. I'm not really drinking it anyway."  
  
Drea nodded in understanding and turned to follow Goku into the kitchen. Her eyes immediately sought out Jen who was leaning against the counter between Vegeta and Gohan. "Getting kids to do your dirty work for you?" she asked, smiling at her sister.  
  
Jen returned the smile with an easy grin of her own. "Hey. There was food. I wasn't about to go hungry just to wake you two up."  
  
"There's more food for you two on the counter," Lita said, pointing to several plates full of bacon, sausage, eggs and massive waffles that lay arranged on the counter top. "We've already had our and I know how much you Saiyan's like to eat so the rest is for you two."  
  
"Mmm. Lita waffles," Drea murmured appreciatively, grabbing and empty plate and starting to fill it with everything available.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Goku asked after he and Drea were seated at the table with their food. "The kids said something about Kami's lookout." He poured syrup over his waffles and looked up expectantly at Vegeta.  
  
The Saiyan Prince pushed off the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. His dark eyes scanned every member in the room, the Outer Senshi standing against the wall protectively surrounding the smallest one, Hotaru, the Inner Senshi gathered around the kitchen table and finally landed on Goku. "We need time. Jen and Drea aren't even close to achieving their true power yet. If these two androids are as powerful as you say then are then we need to be ready for them. There's a room, the hyperbolic time chamber. For every day that passes on earth a year passes in that room. We don't exactly have a day but I think it may be wise if we take what we can get."  
  
"You want us to train too?" Mina asked, her voice wavering slightly.  
  
"No," Pluto spoke up, moving away from the wall and regarding Vegeta with solemn garnet eyes. "Your strength lies in your mystic abilities but you're physical attributes are nothing compared to the Saiyans. I don't mean to sound rude but you would only be getting in the way."  
  
The Inners started to protest but Vegeta cut them off. "She's right. You don't fight as we do. I highly doubt any of you have a great deal of physical strength to offer."  
  
Pluto cast him a secretive smile. "That's not entirely true. One of us had great physical power to offer." She turned to Hotaru and beckoned the pale girl to come forward. "I think the time has come firefly."  
  
Hotaru bowed her head, her raven locks falling over her face. "Yes. I think it has."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Jen asked, watching the two warily.  
  
"Hotaru is the first of two daughters born to the Queen of Saturn. She was given the powers of death and destruction. Her sister was given the power of life and the strength of her father, a Saiyan who died in the battle against Frieza. Unfortunately that strength was not enough to keep her alive. It was only through her sister that she was able to survive."  
  
"Where is she now?" Drea asked.  
  
Hotaru smiled and placed her hands protectively over the center of her chest. "She's here, inside of me."  
  
"And Hotaru knows how to release her. She has been in there long enough. She should be able to survive once freed but I suggest you hurry and get to where you're going. Time is running out. Serena should be fully recovered by now so pleas...go."  
  
Wood legs scrapped the tile floor as chairs were pushed back, followed by the clatter of breakfast dishes being placed in the sink. "We'll go get the kids," Mina said, taking Lita's hand and pulling her out of the kitchen.  
  
"You're not coming with us," Jen stated to Pluto after the Inner and Outer Senshi had left the room.  
  
Pluto shook her head. "No. I'm going to get reinforcements just in case. It won't take long. I will rejoin you on Kami's lookout when I am finished." A portal swirled open behind her. "Help Hotaru's sister. She will need to understand who she is."  
  
"Well..who is she exactly?" Drea asked, curious to know where this new scout ranked.  
  
"Sailor Aurora, the Scout of healing and creation," Pluto murmured and then she was gone, swallowed by the churning green and violet portal.  
  
"Hen Drea," Jen said, leaning back against Vegeta and smiling at his feigned look of irritation. Like he could actually be mad at her. Not after everything they had done last night.  
  
"Yeah Jen?" the blond Saiyan asked with a yawn, breaking into Jen's lustful train of thought.  
  
"Remember what life was like when we were just two normal women?"  
  
"Oh aye, I remember it well," Drea answered, adapting a thick Scottish brogue. "No flying, no powers, no tails....no men. Can't say I miss it."  
  
Jen smiled at her sister. So she had finally decided to put the past behind her and embrace the future. Good for her. Though Jen knew Drea would always miss certain things and people, just as she did she was accepting it. Jen tucked a strand of her maroon streaked ebony hair behind her ear, turning to look at her sister and her eyes went wide. Drea's long hair had fallen away from her neck, exposing a bruising bite mark. A quick glance at Goku confirmed that he too had been bitten and the bond was complete. 'About damn time," she though.  
  
Smirking wickedly she looped her arm though Vegeta's and started to pull him out of the kitchen, calling sweetly over her shoulder, "My, my Goku, it looks like some wild animal attacked your neck. You should really be more careful."  
  
The newly mated couple blushed furiously as Jen, Vegeta and Gohan left the room laughing.  
  
"If I didn't love her so damn much-," Drea muttered, letting the sentence hang.  
  
Goku chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Come on. I need to get everyone out of here..again."  
  
"Is it hard using instant transmission with so many people? She asked, allowing Goku to gently guide her out of the kitchen.  
  
"Sometimes. With each person it takes more and more concentration. It's a little tiring but nothing I can't handle.  
  
"My big strong man," Drea quipped with a tired giggle.  
  
They joined the others, including a now fully awake Serena in the living room. Outside the first rays of the rising sun broke through the gray dawn, scattering their gold light through the window and across the carpeted floor.  
  
"How do you know that they wont come after us?" Lita asked.  
  
Goku motioned for everyone to place a hand on the shoulder of the person beside them, then lifted Goten in one arm and wrapped the other around Drea's waist. "We don't," he said simply.  
  
"So they could come charging through the door right now or even be at this lookout place waiting for us?!" Rei asked incredulously. "What if we're not ready to defend ourselves and they destroy all of us?"  
  
"That's a risk we're willing to take," Vegeta muttered dryly.  
  
Jen glared up at him and elbowed him in the side. "No on is dying today. We'll be fine." Looking around she was that everyone was ready. "I think we can go now Goku."  
  
The tall Saiyan nodded mutely and lifted two fingers to his forehead, transmitting them to an enormous circular platform high above the earth.  
  
"Welcome to my home," a voice called from behind them. "Vegeta, Goku, Gohan..it's good to see you all again."  
  
"Hey Dende. Hope you don't mind us bringing so many people here," Goku said, giving the short Namek his trademark Son grin. "It was kind of an emergency."  
  
Dende smiled and shook his head. "I don't mind at all. You and your friends are more then welcome here."  
  
Getting over their initial shock of seeing a short green man with antennae, the women smiled and introduced themselves to the kind-hearted guardian. Mina, Lita and Rei were the first females to ever tell him he was cute and to these compliments the Namekian's face went completely red, giving the others a good laugh.  
  
"So where's Piccolo?" Goku asked after everyone had finished their introductions and silence had fallen.  
  
"Right here Goku." From the entrance of Dende's elaborate home a much taller, solemn Namek stepped forth, his white cape billowing around him and his cool black gaze slowly moving over the group of new comers. "You've come to train."  
  
"Yeah. 17's got himself a friend and they kind of want us dead." Goku shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "Nothing new really."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at what he thought was Goku's foolishness and turned to Jen, feeling they had already wasted enough time talking. "I believe your friend has something for us," he said, gesturing to where Hotaru stood, anxiety etched in her pale features.  
  
Jen nodded and took Drea's hand, pulling the blond away from Goku. When she opened her mouth to dissent Jen silently motioned to Hotaru and Drea's mouth snapped shut. "She looks so scared," she observed softly.  
  
"I know," Jen murmured. "Let's go help her."  
  
Together they walked over to where the lone girl stood and knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Hey hun, you okay?" Drea asked, reaching up and brushing the girls bangs out of her stunning violet eyes.  
  
She gave them a brave smile and nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
Jen smiled and gave her a quick hug. "You're very strong Hotaru. Are you ready to do this?"  
  
"Yes. I think so. I have to transform first."  
  
Jen and Drea stepped back, allowing Hotaru plenty of room.  
  
"Did Pluto say the sister was younger or older?" Drea asked.  
  
Jen shrugged. "I don't think she said but I guess we'll find out."  
  
They watched as Hotaru called upon her planetary power. In a flash of deep purple the shy, timid girl was gone and in her place, standing tall and proud, a deadly glaive clutched in her small hand was Sailor Saturn. She held the weapon out in front of her, closing her other hand over the long staff and an aura of luminous silver surrounded her body. Silence penetrated the lookout, all eyes watching the Senshi of death avidly.  
  
Saturn's lids fluttered shut. Thin brows drew together and gloved hands gripped the staff harder. She double over in obvious pain, yet refused to relinquish the hold on her glaive.  
  
Jen watched on, feeling sick to her stomach. Was it supposed to be happening like this?  
  
"Jen, should we do something?" Drea asked, her blue eyes wide with worry.  
  
The raven-haired Saiyan shook her head. She had a feeling that even if they tried to help something would keep them from getting to her. She hadn't really imagined separating one being from another would be pain free and from the looks of it she had been right.  
  
Her heart lurched painfully when Saturn's eyes snapped open and a horrified gasp escaped her lips. Dark hazy smoke rose from the ground at her feet and slowly circled her trembling body until they could no longer see the young Senshi. Seconds passed and a silver mist separated itself from the dark billowing cloud of smoke. Like sparkling rain drops, the mist pooled onto the ground beside the column of smoke and started to take the shape of a person.  
  
Deeply tanned skin appeared, followed by long midnight hair cut in feathery layers, lavender eyes, several shades lighter then those of her sisters, and full lips. She was a few inches taller then Hotaru and clad in a Sailor uniform with a metallic black skirt and bow. The glaive she held was almost an exact replica of Saturn's. The only difference was that the shorter prong curved out at the tip instead of in.  
  
The new Scout regarded them all with wide, confused eyes. There was a moment of silence and then her glaive clattered loudly to the ground and her eyes rolled back into her head. Just as she fell a portal opened right behind her and a man with dusty lavender hair and cynical blue eyes stepped out, his face registering shock when the girl fell into his arms. "What the hell?"  
  
"I see we're just in time," Pluto mused softly as she too stepped from the portal, waiving her hand to close it.  
  
"Hey! Trunks!" Goku exclaimed happily.  
  
The lavender haired man smiled, pink staining his sculpted cheekbones. "Hey guys."  
  
"You can set her down Trunks. She'll be find," Pluto advised softly, moving to where Hotaru was tiredly waiving away remaining wisps of the smoke that had surrounded her earlier. Trunks did as she asked, kneeling down and gently laying the unconscious girl on the cool ground, propping her head up on his strong leg. She made a plaintive noise in the back of her throat and her lids slowly fluttered open, revealing deep pools of soft violet. "Hi," she whispered in a husky, feminine voice.  
  
"Hi," Trunks replied in his own rich baritone once he was able to speak again. She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded, her raven black hair spilling over his leg and causing a riot of sensations to slam into him. "I'm fine. Where..where's my sister?"  
  
"I'm right here," Hotaru cried softly. The smaller, pale girl knelt beside them, reaching out and taking her sisters hand. Tears collected in her eyes, as she held tight to her sister. "I have not seen you for such a long time. Do you feel well?"  
  
The girl nodded again. "I feel alive. It's a good feeling. A little weak but that will pass." She looked back and forth between Hotaru and Trunks. "Maybe..maybe you could help me up?"  
  
Trunks took one arm while Hotaru took the other and they helped the girl to her feet. "What's your name?" Trunks asked once she was standing steadily.  
  
She turned the power of her smile on him and his heart slammed unsteadily against his ribs. "My name is Keika."  
  
"Keika?" Trunks regarded her curiously. "Light of the firefly."  
  
Keika's smile brightened. "Yes. My mother named me that after I was absorbed into Hotaru. But I'm not Keika right now. I'm Sailor Aurora..and...I've just lost you, haven't I?"  
  
Trunks chuckled, pushing his silky lavender hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"She can explain everything to you later," Pluto interrupted, coming up behind Hotaru, Keika and Trunks and giving them a gentle push towards the large group that was waiting on them.  
  
Keika scanned the crowd, picking out the faces she knew from those she didn't. How was she going to remember them all? Well, at least there was one she would never forget. Her gaze drifted over to where Trunks stood, shaking hands with three ebony haired men, each very intimidating in size and looks. The lavender haired youth turned, catching her in the act of staring at him. Heat flamed in her cheeks and she quickly turned back to face the other scouts, trying to ignore the fact that she could actually feel him smiling at her.  
  
Instead she focused on the two unfamiliar women standing beside the Senshi. They stood tall, eyes welcoming yet distant at the same time. Their expressions were unreadable. Something nagged at the back of her mind telling her that she knew of these two, that she had heard of them before. Their tails, one white, one black, finally caught her attention and a soft gasp escaped her lips. "You're Sayians! Like-."  
  
"Like your father, yes," the blond said. She stepped forward, extending her hand and smiling warmly. "I'm Drea."  
  
"Keika," the raven-haired beauty replied, returning the smile.  
  
The other Saiyan female approached them, her features relaxing into a smirk that seemed to come all to naturally. "And I'm Jen."  
  
"Drea and Jen," Keika murmured as her brain slowly fit things into place. "I heard about you once, before I was given over to Taru. You're the guardians of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Yup, that would be us," Drea said. "We're going to be training you."  
  
"Me?" Keika glanced nervously at her sister. "Taru-."  
  
"No, just you. Hotaru will be staying here with the others."  
  
Drea and Jen quickly explained what was going on, the extremeness of the situation and the part Keika was to play in defeating the evil they were going to face. Although the girl paled considerably she accepted the task with a brief nod. "I will do what I can."  
  
Drea smiled sympathetically at the young girl, knowing that the last thing she was expecting when she was finally freed from her sisters body was to be going into a battle. "We'll train you well. You have nothing to worry about," she said, attempting to reassure the girl.  
  
Keika merely nodded, a slight smile curving her lips.  
  
Before anything more could be said Trunks and the three men he had been talking to previously approached them. Keika turned to face the new comers, pushing her shoulder back and trying not to appear unsettled by their appearance. It was difficult though. She had never known men so big before.  
  
"When ever you guys are ready," the tallest one with wild ebony hair said in a gentle voice.  
  
Drea moved to him and linked her arm though his, smiling up at him. "We're ready. Oh, this is Keika by the way. Keika, this is my mate Goku, his son Gohan and Jen's mate Vegeta, the all mighty Prince of Saiyans," she added with a smirk in the spiky haired Saiyans direction.  
  
"Very funny woman," Vegeta replied dryly.  
  
Keika introduced her self to each of them in turn, keeping her introduction to the Saiyan Prince short. He didn't seem the sociable type to her. She came to this realization when he cut her off with a wave of his hand, turning to Trunks and stating in clipped tones, "We've wasted enough time here. Take her into the Time Chamber. We'll follow."  
  
Shocked by his abruptness Keika hardly noticed the hand at her shoulder, pulling her in the direction of a pillared white house with a gold colored roof.  
  
"He's always like that. Don't mind him. Dad's just not the type to sit around for more then a second," Trunks explained. "Just brush it off, okay?"  
  
Keika nodded and fell into step beside Trunks, gladly allowing him to continue leading her to wherever they were going. Where were they going anyway? Once inside the house all they seemed to be doing was going up a flight of stairs, down another, and through countless hallways. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Trunks slowed his pace and relinquished his hold an her arm, giving her an easy grin. "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. That's where we'll be training." He stopped at what Keika was sure was the hundredth door they had come across and pushed it open, allowing her to go in first.  
  
She entered cautiously, not sure what to expect. After taking several steps she stopped dead in her tracks, her violet eyes scanning the pristine white tiled floor that appeared to be never ending. It was as if the entire world had dropped away. The thought was so startling to her that she started to doubt weather or not she was actually standing on the floor. She turned back to face Trunks, seeing that he had been joined by Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Drea, Jen and two children she had not met yet.  
  
The only person who spoke was Vegeta, and his words were far from reassuring. He closed the door, the resounding click of the knob sounding like a death toll. "Welcome to hell," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking. 


End file.
